Total Drama Prep: Misadventures at Lake Shore Prep
by Dr. Brooklyn
Summary: The TDI cast is reunited at the school Lake Shore Prep. Hilarity and love ensue as old friends reunite, as well as enemies...
1. Chapter 1

1.

_"'Dec. 16th_

_To be honest the last few months were worse than my time at Juvie. It's not like I haven't been getting any, what can I say, I'm irresistible. But every time I close my eyes I see my Princess. Where is she? Where is my beautiful, up tight Courtney? If you know, tell me. The Island was brutal as sin, but she was my light. What am I doing? I sound like a girl... but, I think I might be in love.' _Whoa, Duncan is a wim-"

"Put down the Journal, four eyes!" Duncan yelled savagely as he swung out and hit Harold.

"Stop it, gosh!"

"Just put down the journal, loser!"

"Guys, stop fighting you're upsetting Bunny" DJ said as he laid himself over Bunny to prevent the almost inevitable trampling. The Punk chased the Nerd with an almost animalistic hunger. But it was a short time before Duncan caught him and threw him to the floor and began kicking Harold hard in the gut.

"Pansy here was reading my journal."

"Whoa... You have a journal?" DJ said in shock.

"They encouraged us to keep them at Juvie so we could vent peacefully." Duncan plopped himself down on his bunk in resignation.

"Maybe if you wrote more often you wouldn't try to curb stomp me you freak!" Harold cried picking himself up off the floor. "GOSH!"

DJ walked over and helped Harold up, guiding him over to his bunk. "Listen, I know we haven't seen a girl in weeks, but lets not descend to being jerks okay?, I heard Geoff's throwing a party tonight, let's hit that up, who knows maybe he'll have some girl friends that will be there, he does live off campus."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I could use a good bender to help me think straight." Duncan said as he walked over to the rooms CD player. "I was making some awesome mix CDS the other day, you guys got to hear some of this stuff." Duncan wasn't looking at which CD he grabbed, if he had been he would have seen he grabbed the special mix he made. "Listen to this sick sound"

'_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone, thinking of you till it hurts, I know you hurt too but _–'

"On second thought, let's listen to DJ's CD." Duncan said rapidly ripping the CD from the player and throwing it under his bunk, moving his left hand quickly to his eye to wipe a tear away.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Hell yeah, dudes!" There are going to be a ton of chicks at the party tonight!" Geoff loudly exclaimed during English.

"Sssssssh! Geoff, take your nose away from the coke line and put it back into HAMLET, you hooligan!!!" Mr. Kraft said.

"Yes, Sir," Geoff slid down in his chair.

"Noah, Noah" Duncan whispered to the brainiac sitting in front of him, "NOAH!"

"What do you want, simpleton?"

"What the hell is this play about?"

"Duncan, I'm trying to imagine myself far, FAR away from you, stop burdening me with reality." Noah dryly remarked.

"You little prick! Just tell me!" Duncan shouted.

"Duncan, walk right out the door and down to the new Dean's office." Mr. Kraft said slamming his prop skull to the floor.

Duncan stopped half way to the door and turned to face Kraft. "NEW Dean? What happened to Greisman?"

Mr. Kraft fumbled with the skull, "He quit because of you! The staff spent a long while finding someone who would put up with you. We finally did but we had to fire our chef so as to get his friend a job here."

Duncan rolled his eyes, and left. _Great, Kraft is trying to be funny because I was on that TV show. _

The Deans office door was ajar when Duncan came to it. The Delinquent put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

"DUNCAN! Whazzup, bro?" Chris McLean yelled as he leaped down from his desk.

"Get Bent, McLean." Duncan said examining the room, "Where's the new Dean?"

"Read the door, dude, and all your questions will be answered, or will they?" Duncan took two steps back, eyes never leaving the wily host until he stopped outside of the door.

"'Dean Christopher Q. McLean' No... No..." Duncan's eyes grew big as he turned to run, only to find that he had run straight into Chef Hatchet bringing in a box labeled "Office Stuff."

"Maggot, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go warn- I mean tell the others!" Duncan said side stepping the towering man.

"Bro, did you think Geoff would be throwing a party this early in the school year?"

"Yes, that's what he does."

"Right, I guess it is. But he is just a pawn, Duncan," The Host turned and faced the window adding drama to the monologue, "the party is being thrown by moi, and a TV cre-"

"No man; no way!"

"Geoff was being honest, there are going to be girls there tonight, one that might be there you know better than others."

Duncan stopped, he had been sneaking out of the office, but he was now stuck in his tracks, glued by the glue of the most intriguing woman he'd ever met. Her beauty captivated him in a way no one else had before or since.

"I thought that'd get you to stay. Listen, you and Geoff are the only ones to know of today's reunion. Don't spoil the surprise, dude. Reaction shots are ratings gold."

"I won't tell any one, "Dean."" Chris turned back around and looked at the plaque on the desk.

"Oh, Riiiiiight, I probably need to do Dean Stuff. Why did you get sent here?" Chris asked while sitting down.

"I was talking to Noah dur-"

"How's the little book worm doing?"

"Let's just say I want to hit him with a book, any ways and I called him a prick." Duncan finished and looked at Chris.

"I have one question... what do I do now?"

"You write me a pass that says I don't have to go to classes for the rest of the day." Duncan lied.

"On one condition, student, You have to promise you won't beat up Harold at the party... Geoff told me about earlier."

"He was reading my journal..." Duncan said looking intently at his shoes.

"Whoa, dude, you have a journal?"

"Yes... I have to go do... uh... high school stuff." The delinquent said leaving. When Duncan was out of ear shot, Chris turned and faced Chef. Looking as evil as he could "Hey Chef, remember that eating challenge?"

"Yes."

"And how we laughed evilly?"

"Yes."

"Now is one of those moments." The room was briefly filled with the evil laughter of the two conspirators.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Trent walked down the hall of Lake Shire Prep whistling the new love song he had written during study hall. Even though he was on his way to see the New Dean he couldn't care less, because his crime was IMing Gwen when he was supposed to be writing a report about the fall of the Berlin Wall. Trent was ready to turn up the stair case when he saw Duncan coming down in a funk.

"Hey Duncan, how's the new Dean?"

"Well, to be honest, he's not what you're expecting, hell, I don't think you EVER would have guessed who's in there." Duncan said as he stormed off towards the parking lot.

"Huh, that was weird... '_Love is like Springtime when everything is sprung you are the best summer fling that I've ever flung..._' "Dean Christopher Q. McLean... Chris McLean... Chris McL-"

"TRE-ENT!! Did Duncan tell you to come say hi?" The TV host said turning away from the camera he was installing over the door of his bedroom, adjacent to his office.

"No, he didn't, what are you doing here?"

"My jobs."

"Jobs... with an S?"

"Yup, I get to do some Deaning for a while, and shoot my new... I mean, you going to Geoff's party tonight." Chef chuckled giddily.

"I dunno, probably not. I mean, usually his parties have a bunch of girls and stuff and I don't want to run the risk of being unfaithful to Gwen."

"Well, bro, what if I told you that at the party tonight there would be a girl that Gwen wouldn't mind if you made out with?"

"Who would that be?" the musician said disbelievingly.

"Gwen."

"GWEN'S COMING HERE?!?!?!"

"Dude, knock it off with the screaming and stuff... but, yes she will be at the party."

"Why didn't you say that before? Of course I'll come, awww, you just made my day Chris... wait, YOU made my day... I never thought I'd say those words."

"Most people don't, most people don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, an episode of TDI is on, and I love watching myself, you know?" Chris said turning towards the TV located on the bookshelf across from the two men.

"Which one is it?"

"The one where you get kicked off for kissing Heather and get the whole island pissed at you, only to then get your fortunes with Gwen changed, want to stay and watch?"

Trent glared angrily at Chris, "No... I have Trig." The musician turned and left in a huff.

"Was it something I said?" Dean McLean yelled after Trent.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"GWEN'S COMING HERE?!?!?!"

This stopped the young man walking past the Dean's office. Cody's mouth curled rapidly into a smile. _This is great, now that she's had months to think about me... absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all... score!_

"Hey Cody... um, why are you dancing in the hallway?" Trent said in a harsh tone.

"No reason... I just... like doing things like this?" Cody responded, quickly trying to cover his actions. And in front of him was the Dasher of his Dreams, Trent, the man that Gwen really liked. "I'm just... practicing for..." Cody's eyes scanned the hallway until they landed on a Musical tryout flyer, "Practicing for the... Musical... club."

"Whatever, are you going to Geoff's Party?" Trent asked rapidly trying to change the subject.

"I think so."

"Why are you smiling like that? It's pretty creepy."

"I have to go... uh, so I guess I'll... see Gw- I mean I'll see YOU and not Gwen at the party tonight." Cody turned and ran down the hallway.

"He is so weird." Trent said and turned around, headed for Trig.

Trent arrived at Mr. Wittel's Class and opened the door only to see a hillbilly wearing Z bling come sprinting out, "You don't understand, Girls shouldn't do math, they should clean and stuff, eh!"

"Mr. Ezekial, I will NOT have you disrespect women in my classroom! Get out of here!"

"Ezekial, you HAVE to learn to keep your mouth shut." Trent said scolding the home school home boy.

"Uh, these fancy public educators know less than nothing, eh."

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MISOGYNISTIC PIG!!!!" Wittel yelled coming out the door. Upon seeing this Ezekial bolted down the hallway exclaiming, before he turned out of sight down the adjacent hallway, "SEE YOU AT THE PARTY, TRENT... EH!!!"

"Trent? TRENT! You're in my class... this is so... AWESOME!!!" Owen yelled as he leapt up and embraced Trent.

"Owen? How did you get into Trig?"

"I dunno, but what I do know is that we're in class together."

"Hey, TV guys, sit down and shut up, we have a lot to cover and if you boys are talking because you think we care, you are mistaken!!!" Wittel yelled chucking his eraser at Owen.

"Thanks for the snack, sir, but I'm not hungry right now... okay just a bite" said Owen as he rammed the eraser down his gullet. "Mmmmmm, you got any more?"

"No..."

"Are you su-"

"JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Duncan pulled his El Camino into the parking lot of the Mall. He stopped, walking into the mall was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, gently brushing against her gray sweater.

"Courtney... COURTNEY!!!" Duncan yelled, his heart throbbed and he couldn't move his feet like he wanted to, "COURT-" She had already vanished into the mall. Suddenly, his feet grew wings, as he sprinted across the parking lot. Thinking of the girl he loved and lost.

Courtney walked through the store slowly, wondering why she even agreed to come to this reunion. It wasn't to see Heather again, definitely. Was it because she might be able to wail on Harold? Was it because there might be a prize to win? Or maybe... She stopped as her eyes fell on an eyebrow piercing situated on a jewelry rack. Maybe it was because she had broken it off with her boyfriend because she longed to be with the only boy she'd ever meet that wore one of these. Perhaps... Courtney felt herself tear up a little, she quickly wiped her eyes and walked off, back towards the door.

Duncan stood just inside the door looking at the store map in front of him. _Where would she shop, where would she shop? Why can't there just be an up tight, bitch section? Here we go, Women's Business Wear! _The Delinquent ran off just in time to miss Courtney headed towards the door.

Courtney stopped as she thought she saw Duncan running off. _Could it be?_ She could feel her heart beat faster and a smile started to crease her lips when suddenly all her warmth was pulled out of her body.

"Courtney."

Courtney whirled around to face the speaker, "Heather."

"What brings you here?"

"The Reunion party tonight, same with you?" Courtney asked, shiftily looking over Heather's shoulders trying to see if the Duncan apparition was actually him.

"No, I'm just here to screw Duncan, we set up a – AHHHHHH!!!!" Courtney lashed out and punched Heather hard in the face.

"Never, ever say something like... that..."

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave." One of the two Mall Cops said as they loomed over Courtney.

"Um... yes, I'll go." Courtney turned and walked out of the mall and back towards her car. And as soon as she got in her car, Duncan ran back towards the doors, he slid to a stop when he saw Heather picking herself up and walking away from the spot and two Mall Cops headed off in the other direction.

"I probably missed something... didn't I?" Duncan said puzzled and confused.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"So, Owen," Trent whispered to the large boy sitting next to him, "you don't find it strange that the two of us are in the same math class as Ezekial and the three of us sit right in a row?"

"No... Mmmmm that eraser was good."

"OWEN! Listen to me!!! There are a series of events pointing towards a very bad future, I mean, OWEN WE MIGHT HAVE TO-"

"Trent, Trent, Trent. This is the second time you've had to come see me in less than an hour. Even Duncan has only been in here once."

"Can it McLean, what are you up to?"

"Me, I'm up to nothi- fine, I'll tell you. Okay, so, because I legally own you-"

"What?!?!"

"I'm yanking ya, bro, because of your contract I can bring you in for whatever crazy shenanigans I want, and... I want to do a school show, where we get to follow around our favorite reality stars from last season, plus, you'll get to do some crazy fun challenges along the way. Sounds pretty awesome, right?"

"Wrong, I don't want to do another show."

"Come on Bro, you HAVE to."

"No I don't!"

"Actually you do, it's part of your-"

"Yeah, I know, my contract."

"I was going to say destiny but contract works, see you at the party." Chef leaned his head in and laughed evilly. Trent got up and left, angry now, but he couldn't be too mad because it was less than 7 hours until he saw Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Duncan was driving rapidly back to his dorm room. Knowing that DJ and Harold were off at class he would be alone to listen to his special mix. He pulled up into the Dorm's driveway and got out, looking around for a snooping security guard, he walked over and let himself into his hall.

When Duncan reached his room he threw himself on his bed and reached underneath to grab the CD he had so hastily discarded earlier. He started playing the sad love songs and as he teared up he heard a nasally skater voice from the door.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Chris?! What the Fuck are you doing in my room?" Duncan yelled as he sprung to his feet.

"Language, Language, Language, my good bro. I came to check up on you, how are things?" The host sat down on Duncan's bed, faking sincerity.

"Well, you're pissing me off because I have no clue what you're-"

"You're mad about Courtney, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Geoff feels the same way about Bridgette, and Trent to Gwen, it's a typical guy thing to-"

"I'm not like them! What makes you think I give a rat's ass about Courtney at all?" Duncan's fury was raising, "Fuck you Chris, I don't care what you say, there's no proof I-"

"Well, Harold's blog says differently," The host whipped out his laptop, "and I quote '_But every time I close my eyes I see my Princess. Where is she? Where is my beautiful, up tight Courtney? If you know, tell me._' End of quote."

"Harold put that on the internet?!?!" Duncan rose up, "Give me that."

"Why do you want my laptop?"

Duncan's fingers rapidly moved across the keyboard, "Well, as Dean you have everyone's schedules... Pottery, nice." In a flash, Duncan leapt out the door and ran across the quad towards the art building.

"This is probably a bad thing," Chris mused, "But, I bet it's going to be Awe-some."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Harold sat in pottery, awkwardly in the corner, completely unaware of the misery that was coming across the quad. The Nerd had found a way to exact revenge on the bully Duncan, post his more... "wimpy" journal entries on the internet. But it was about to catch up with him, hard.

Mr. Kaufman lazily rested behind the desk next to the door and watched all the young men of Lake Shore Prep's pottery class sculpt urns, or ash trays, or what ever they wanted to sculpt, his class was essentially study hall with clay. The peace and quiet changed when an army boot covered foot came crashing through the front door of the class and Duncan stepped in.

"Where's Harold?" Duncan yelled, scanning the room, his eyes finally rested on the boy sitting in the corner, working diligently on a sculpture of Leshawna.

"What are you doing here, spazoid?" Harold asked trying to find an escape route.

"Your blog, numb nuts, get over here!" Duncan lunged forwards and smashed Harold into the wall.

"Duncan, what did I say about Harold?"

"You said don't beat him up at the party, Chris." Duncan said, "Hey, by the way is there going to be any booze?"

"No, it's going to be on TV; and I don't think giving alcohol to minors on TV would be a good thing."

"Dude, this party is sounding pretty lame, what's the point?"

"Money; a whole lot of money."

"More money than you could shake my cooking at," Chef said poking his head in from one of the adjoined bedrooms.

"How much money?" Duncan asked, his interest piqued.

"$2 million, my good delinquent. Here's the idea, we're doing school themed stuff this year. Research shows kids want a reality show they can, you know, relate to, so what's more relatable than school? Nothing. But that was supposed to get revealed at the party tonight, as usual mum's the word."

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

"Oh, yeah, and I'll see you next Wednesday." Chris said.

"First day of the new season of joy?" Duncan muttered.

"Nope, detention, you can't just wail on Harold like this," Chris said scoldingly, "Later, bro."


	9. Chapter 9

9.

When the lunch bell rang, Owen sprinted towards the dinning hall, beating out all the other boys.

"Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, what's for lunch mysterious Chef standing in the shado-oh HOLY CRAP ITS CHEF HATCHET!!!!!" Owen cried in terror as his eyes feel on the hulking black man standing behind the serving counter.

"Maggot, how have you been?"

"I've been missing you're cooking, remember that pizza you made for us?"

"Remember it? It's what's for lunch!" Chef said putting ten pieces of Jelly Fish, live anchovies, and grasshopper pizza on Owen's plate.

"YES!!! This lunch is going to be AWESOME!!!"

"I'm telling you Duncan, something's up." Trent cautiously said to Duncan.

"Yeah something's up alright, I was talking to Dean Chris and he said that the party tonight is- Hey Owen." Owen plunked down at the table across from the boys.

"Didn't you guys miss Chef's cooking?"

"No." They replied in unison.

"I for one can't believe they allow such tripe to be allowed as food," Noah said sitting next to Owen.

"Hey Noah, you going to Geoff's party?" Trent asked.

"Sadly..." Noah said, "My mom sent me some of my books that I couldn't carry with me and I won't get to crack open my copy of LotR tonight and start my 32nd reread because of the shin ding."

"LotR?" Duncan asked, totally confused.

"Lord of the Rings, you philistine."

"More like D. O. R. K." Duncan shot back.

"Guys, did you see who the new Dean is?" DJ said as he pulled a chair up to the table.

"Yeah, We've been in there twice already," Trent groaned, motioning to Duncan and himself.

"Wow, twice already, what have you guys done?" DJ muttered, his fear was obviously mounting.

"Guys, Guys!" Geoff was running quickly across the cafeteria, "You'll never guess who's out in the quad!!"

"Bridgette" Noah said.

"Uh... yeah, bro, how'd you guess so quickly? Geoff replied stunned.

"Um, well, it doesn't take a genius, even though I am one," at this point Noah whipped out a card that read "Certified Genius", "To see that Chris McLean and Chef showed up and, WE all showed up, who else but the rest of our happy band of brothers from Wawenakwa would show up?"

"Braniac does make a point," Duncan retorted as he stole an apple off of Noah's tray, "Tho Now Whut?" Duncan said spraying apple bits everywhere.

Geoff looked from face to face, "Guys, isn't it obvious?"

Silence emanated from the boys.

"WE PARTY!!!!!" Geoff exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Courtney's silver Malibu glided down the snowy road. Although her driving was unimpeded, her mind was moving around in a permanently tangled web.

"Heather was lying," Courtney assured herself, "Duncan likes me, he... he... he has to like me." The control freak ran the stop sign and kept driving towards Lake Shore Prep, "Why would he set up a date with Heather? I mean, comparing the two of us... I'M his princess... right?" She swerved into the parking lot of the LSP off campus houses. Number 3. This was the site of the big reunion. Courtney slammed on her brakes, by this point she was on the verge of tears. "Why would Duncan want me?" This sent her over the edge, she fell down hard on the steering wheel, hitting the horn with her forehead.

"Whoa, did anyone else hear that?" Geoff said, looking around the Bio room for a hidden car horn. DJ looked up from the garbage can and shook his head, Duncan looked over from the Rat he was dissecting and shook his head as well.

"DJ," Mr. Pert said as he walked over, "It's just a rat, and besides, it's dead already."

"But, it was alive once, how would you feel if people desecrated your corpse?" DJ said, wiping flecks of vomit from his lips.

"I'd feel like this," Duncan said gleefully as he flashed the open stomached rat at DJ. This sent the boy back to the garbage can, vacating every last remnant of the "pizza" from his stomach.

Courtney finally pulled herself together and got out of the car. She walked up the little walkway towards Number 3. Her thoughts quickly leapt through all her happy memories with Duncan, then the last image shocked her, Duncan and Heather wildly making out in the fish shack where Duncan really reached out to her. This sent the gray sweatered girl into newfound rage as she swung the door in hard, hearing it smack against the wall.

"Whoa, sister, don't break the house already." Leshawna said from the 70's style couch located on the opposite wall from the door.

"D-d-d-don't wuh-wuh-worry, about me," Courtney cried as she ran upstairs, suit case in hand.

"What was that all about?" Gwen said walking into the room carrying a big bowl of popcorn.

"I dunno," Lindsay said from the couch, "She must be upset about how out of style her sweater is."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"So, really, NO ONE else heard that car horn in Bio?" Geoff said walking down the hallway with DJ and Duncan flanking him.

"Don't worry about it, it was probably just some bitch out on the road pissed about something, " Duncan replied, "She probably had some poor driver just blind side her."

"Guys," Owen said trundeling over, "You'll never guess who the new Dean is."

"Owen," Duncan groaned, "we already had this conversation at lunch."

"Really?" Owen said surprised, "Where was I?"

"At the table sitting across from me," Trent said walking up, "Anyone else have Econ next hour?"

"Yes, I do." The other boys said in unison. This brought on shifty looks from the boys, looking at each other surprised that they all had the same last hour together.

"Some of these coincidences seem a little TOO coincidental," Trent said staring at his schedule.

"So, I have a question," Bridgette asked, looking up from polishing her surfboard.

"Wha?" Leshawna said, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"Why were we told to bring the same things we took to TDI to this school?" The room went silent.

"I didn't even think of that," Gwen nervously said, "you don't think..."

"No, I don't," Lindsay said.

Courtney threw herself on one of the free bunks and grabbed the pillow. She buried her face into it to muffle her tears and sobs. She couldn't believe she was so upset about Duncan cheating on her with Heather, but for some reason it played with her emotions.

She picture them consummating their love in front of an elegant fireplace, burning pictures of Duncan and Courtney.

_'I never really loved her,' Duncan said._

_'Who could?' Heather questioned, planting a long wet kiss on Duncan's lips._

_'Wait, who are we talking about? I forgot.' Duncan responded._

This imagination caused Courtney to bolt upright and look at the door to make sure she was alone, and she was very alone.

"Mr. Doyle, I'm sorry I'm late, I just had to get my hair perfect," Justin said as he walked in.

"He is still so gorgeous." Owen said staring at the boy standing in the door jam.

"Dude, you have issues." Geoff said looking back down at the page on GDP.

"He is," Owen shot back. "He is gorgeous, in a completely non gay way... you know?"

"If some one made a comment like that in Juvie we threw them a blanket party." Duncan said pantomiming swinging a soap filled sock.

"That sounds fun! Can I have a blanket party some time?" Owen said, completely oblivious to the meaning of Duncan's actions.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Courtney rolled over when she heard commotion at the doorway.

"Girl, you okay?" Leshawna said coming in slowly.

"I'm f-fine, what could possibly make you think o-otherwise." Courtney stammered, fighting back another onslaught of tears.

"We heard you all the way downstairs, Courtney; something's wrong and we know it," Gwen said leaning on the door jam.

"Can you guys k-keep a s-secret?" Courtney said quietly, "I like Duncan."

"REALLY?" Gwen said very sarcastically. Leshawna turned and gave Gwen a harsh look, silencing the Goth.

"Girlfriend, we know, I think everyone knows, so why does that have you down?" Leshawna said stroking Courtney's hair.

"Well, I ran into Heather and-"

"Good news STUDENTS!" Chris's voice bellowed from downstairs, "Because you don't have any classes right now you get to help me set up for the party!" The sound of Chris talking vanished, but the sound of Chris and Chef evilly laughing took its place.

"So... Gwen, what's up?" Cody said into the bathroom mirror, "Hey Gwen, you're legs are the word, let's go to my place and-"

"And what Cody?" Trent said walking out of the near by stall.

"TRENT! What are you... were you... listening?"

"Yes, I heard every... painful word." Trent cringed as he finished his sentence.

"All my best lines?" Trent nodded, "You'd better not steal any of them!"

"Trust me," the Musician said washing his hands, "I won't."

"So, uh, you going to uh, Gwen's, I mean Gwen's, I mean Geoff's party tonight?" Cody asked, trying to "regain" his cool.

"Yup, and for the second time today, I'll see you there, Cody." Trent smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

"Dammit!" Cody yelled and kicked the garbage can hard.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

"If I hear the phrase GDP one more time I'm going to hurl!" Geoff said throwing his back pack at the statue of Bernardo Esquire the Bear, the mascot of Lake Shore Prep.

"If I hear it again I'm going to hurl Mr. Jiller from the class window!" Duncan sighed as he picked up a snowball and chucked it down the sidewalk at Harold.

"Knock it off... GOSH!" Came the reply from Harold, busy wiping snow off his glasses.

"Oh, I didn't see what time it is, bros!" Geoff said running off through the snow towards his dorm house, Number 3.

"What time is it?" DJ asked.

"I have to set up the party, don't come until 6:30, and don't offer to help; I mean I will say no to your offers of help!" Geoff said as he vanished into the house.

"He does realize we know, right?" Trent said.

"Know what?" Owen said whipping an eraser out of his pocket.

Geoff grabbed Bridgette and put her firmly against the back wall of the Kitchen.

"I missed you so much, Geo-" She couldn't finish because his lips were covering hers.

"Um, Guys, I hate to break it to you but we have a whole debacle to set up, like the big reveal of my new hit TV show, so um stop with the tonguing and get with the stringing of streamers." The angry Host said as he found two of his workers not working.

Courtney looked out the window across the quad, and saw him. Frolicking in the snow, throwing snow balls and having a great time... with out her, she turned around to be confronted by Beth. "Um, where should we put these pictures?"

"Um, put them along the stair case, like two a step one guy and one girl for each step." Courtney said, delegating authority would get her back in the swing of things. As she was about to leave she turned around and saw Duncan tackle Harold, a small smile pursed her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Duncan lay on his bed staring at his alarm clock. DJ walked out of the rooms bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. "Man, the harder you look at that thing, the longer the passage of time will seem."

"I know, I know, and a watch pot never boils, but I want it to be 6:30 right now!" Duncan yelled rolling over on his bed to face the wall.

"Listen, don't worry, from what I hear there's going to be babes a plenty... and a taco bar!" DJ said grabbing a shirt from the top drawer of the dresser.

"I've heard there's going be something like that," said Duncan as he closed his eyes and saw images of Courtney dancing in his subconscious. "I can't wait to see C...the Taco Bar!" Duncan said springing up to see if DJ reacted to his near Freudian slip, but DJ was busy grabbing pants out of his drawer to notice. This allowed Duncan to drift back to his day dreams.

"Hey Chef!" Chris yelled into the kitchen, "How's the grub coming?"

"It's coming along good, Chris, real good," Chef let out an evil laugh causing the girls, and Geoff, to stop in their tracks.

"So Courtney, what were you about to say when Chris interrupted us?" Gwen asked as she plugged a camera onto the door of the broom closet located off of the main room.

"Nothing," Courtney lied as she put a thumb tack through the picture of Duncan and stuck it to the wall.

"Alright," Gwen turned away knowing that Courtney's walll were back up, "what ever you say."

Trent sat in his room strumming on his guitar as the door swung in, Tyler tripped over his own feet and smacked into the bed post. "OWWWWW! Ugh, my legs hurt from running and now my face hurts from falling!"

"Watch out, we just put your foot there," Noah jabbed from his bunk on the other side of the room.

"I don't like how you're always so..." Tyler stopped, he couldn't find the word he wanted.

"Condescending?" Noah mused.

"No, just the way you talk down to me." Tyler replied angrily.

"You and Lindsay were made for each other," Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you guys, we're headed over to the party, its 6:27," DJ said poking his head in the doorway. Trent leapt up and bolted out the door, forgetting his jacket.

"What's up with The Flash?" Noah said as he slinked out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

The entire array of campers from TDI sat on the couch, the chairs, and the floor around Chris McLean who stood at the front of the room.

"Hello World, it's nice to see you again," He said looking into the camera located in the upper corner of the room, "You may be asking yourself 'What? That's not Wawenakwa!' And, you'd be right. I am here at Lake Shore Prep with some of your favorite people for the newest reality show experience: Total Drama Prep! This year will be much different from last year, but it'll be even more AWESOME!

"Now, I'm sure there are many of you at home wondering 'Chris, how will this season work?' Well, there will still be the fun challenges that you all love, PLUS the students will have to balance school work into the mix, exciting stuff, huh?

"Which raises another great question 'How can you eliminate people from school?' you can't, so we won't. This year we are going by a point system based on performance. For the first several events we'll resurrect the old teams, The Bass and the Gophers. When a team wins everyone gets the points, and then there will be solo and duo challenges, so, yeah then only the one or two winners will receive points. Some challenges will be school related and some" Chris turned to Chef and the two laughed evilly, "won't be, but that's okay," More evil laughter, "Behind me you'll see our confessional booth."

"The broom closet," Lindsay asked, "or is it behind the broom closet?"

"Um... yeah..."Chris said staring at Lindsay for a moment, "Moving on, in there you will present confessionals which we will splice into our shows, much like the Out house last season.

"So, I'm sure for the most part you remember then teams, but if not, here they are, The Killer Bass: Duncan, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Geoff, Tyler, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, and Harold. The Screaming Gophers: Noah, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Justin, Izzy, Lindsay, Trent, Beth, Leshawna, and Cody.

"Well, now that this stuff is out of the way, I think I'll let you retire for the evening, because, it is a school night after all!"

"Alright, Chris, We're clear," one of the Cameramen said as he turned off the cameras and left.

"The cameras are off right, Chris?" Geoff said to the exiting host.

"What, Bro? Oh yeah, we turned them off, filming won't start until next week," Chris said walking off with Chef.

"PAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYY!!!!!" Geoff yelled as loud as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

The Music made the entire house vibrate, too much for a certain preppy girl. She looked around the dark room with the strobe light flashing and the disco ball spinning, she felt the blood rushing out of her face and her legs became wobbly, quickly she grabbed the door handle and walked out onto the porch.

"What's the matter with you, Princess?" Duncan sat down next to her on the porch steps.

"The Strobe light," Courtney looked down at the snow, "Just the strobe light."

"I..." Duncan stopped. He had rehearsed this moment so many times in his head, he would confess how much he missed her, she would grab him and plant a kiss with so much passion in it, he would be surprised by the fierceness of his placid woman.

"You what?" Courtney said, a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I've really missed you," Duncan said turning and meeting her eyes with his. She started to lean in, but stopped.

"Not here," She said, "I... we, have stuff to-"

"Want to go to my room?" Duncan said the words with out thinking them out.

"Sure," Courtney said, like Duncan not thinking about her words before saying them.

"This is your room?" Courtney said walking in, looking over the posters, her eyes began scanning the bed that was obviously Duncan's, plain black sheets, posters of various death metal bands, and a skull carved into the bed post.

"Yeah, something wrong, Prin-"

Courtney wheeled around, "Stop calling me that!"

"What's the matter Pr-Courtney?" Duncan stopped, stunned by Courtney's words.

"What the... the... HELL is this?!?!" Courtney reached under Duncan's bed and whipped out a picture of Duncan with Heather draped over him.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before in my life!" Duncan said with complete earnest, "Honest!"

"She was right," Courtney whispered, "Duncan, go to hell, that's where people like you deserve to be!" Courtney bolted towards the door and left before Duncan could say anything. The delinquent walked over and threw himself on his bed, not even noticing Harold's laptop. Two windows were open on it, one Photoshop Project, the picture crumpled up at Duncan's feet, and one window which housed an e-mail from Heather.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

"_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage!_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a Rat in a cage!_

_Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage!_"

Duncan's music pulsed out of the speakers. He lay perfectly still staring at the bunk above him.

"Hey, Duncan," DJ said looking over from the desk on the wall opposite Duncan's bed, "Would you mind turning that down a little?"

"Yes, I would mind," Duncan quipped rolling to face the wall.

"Duncan, turn it the hell off, GOSH!" Harold said, pausing his rapid typing for a brief moment, "Just realize that you're not good enough for Courtney and get over it." This was the wrong thing to say to Duncan, who rolled over and leapt up to his feet.

"What did you just say, mother fucker?" Duncan said grabbing the room's broom. Duncan quickly twirled it and put it in front of him like a sword. Harold saw this display and realized he messed up. He rolled off his bed and towards the door. Duncan stopped him with a hard crack to the back of Harold's thigh. "You like that?" Duncan said picking Harold up and throwing him out into the hallway. This gave the nerd time to run, and DJ time to stand up and tackle Duncan to the floor.

"Dude, it's Harold, of course he's going to be a jerk to you, don't-"

"I need to get some air," Duncan grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it on, "Don't worry, I'm not going after Harold."

Courtney sat in the History section of the school's library, crying like a baby. She tried her best to muffle the sounds in her sweater, but obviously the Librarian heard, and this caused in her exile from the Library. This was too much for Courtney. She stumbled out of the library and towards house Number 4 where the girls were staying. Everywhere she turned she saw Heather caressing Duncan. Duncan raising Heathers top and feeling her breasts. Heather going at Duncan like a savage lioness on a gazelle, a handsome gazelle with an eyebrow piercing.

"RAAAATTTT BAAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAARRRDDDDD!!!!" Courtney yelled falling to her knees in the snow.

Duncan grabbed the ticket from the movie clerk and walked over towards the theatre. "Nothing like a good shoot 'em up, right?" Duncan nervously said aloud to anyone who'd listen, upon realizing no one was paying attention to him he slid into "Cupid's Bow and Fresh Snow."

Heather sat on her bed reading the email she had just gotten from Harold. Everything was going according to plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, when there are bolded lines, those are from the Confessional. Please review the style of this one because this is how the Challenge Chapters will be and I want to be condusive to how myreaders want to read, thank you. ~Dr. Brooklyn.**

* * *

18.

"Hello, students; and welcome to your first challenge of the new season, I think you'll like this." The students filed in and sat in various positions around the living room of House number 3. "Tomorrow, you all have a test."

"What the hell, Chris?" Duncan interjected, "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Yup, so I know you don't have any other tests to study for. Here's how it's going down. Each dorm room has a different distraction for each one of you, as well as all the study materials you need for the test tomorrow. Everyone will take the test individually and the highest scores win, capice? Good, now Chef will lead you to the ALL NIGHT CRAM-DISTRACTATHON!!!" Chris said as Chef walked into the room and motioned for the campers to follow him upstairs.

Justin was sent into his room first, a room full of mirrors. The pretty boy stopped suddenly and walked past the desk in the middle of the room to the full body mirror on the far wall.

Gwen's room was dark, but as soon as the door closed a light from a projector filled the room. She turned to the wall that the light was beaming onto to see the opening slide of a video, her heart sank when she saw the title "Trent's baby pictures and home movies." _I'm screwed._ **When I saw the slideshow I was so distracted. To be honest I couldn't think of anything else.**

Duncan threw himself angrily into the desk, which happened to be surrounded by cardboard cutouts of Courtney. **So, I want to know where they got these cut outs.**

Owen sat down at his desk, located in the center of a room filled with donuts. Owen's eyes grew large as he started to drool. **AWESOME!!!**

Noah stopped when he entered his room. He had a similar reaction as Owen; drool came to his lips as he saw massive Tomes located on shelves covering all the walls.

DJ opened the door and looked down, at the floor covered in Bunnies. **They were all just hopping around, they were so cute!!!**

Izzy went into her room, but there seemed to be nothing there. She sat at her desk and started to study when the closet door swung open and out fell a scrapbook entitled "Owen's first years."

Courtney walked in and found nothing of note, except a hand carved wooden skull sitting on top of her study materials, she picked it up and looked at it for a moment, before turning and chucking it through the window behind her, "There we go, now to study."

Trent plunked himself at the empty desk in his room, _I thought Chris said everything would be provi- Oh, here we go it's probably all in these drawers._ He pulled open the first one and saw Gwen's diary, with several pages marked. He opened to the first one to see a drawing of a winged version of himself carrying Gwen across a starry nightscape. **My interest was piqued, to say the least.**

Heather found a situation very similar to Duncan's only shirtless Justin was everywhere. She stopped and starred, not even walking all the way to her desk.

Cody plunked down at his desk and opened the book to see a picture of Gwen, he turned the page to see another picture of Gwen. **Best Book ever written.**

Lindsay sat down in her room and looked around, there was nothing there. Except a single bottle of Grapetastic Soda and a single vial of nail polish, she leapt up and bolted to the bed. **I LOOOOOVVVVVVEE Grapetastic soda**!!!

Katie and Sadie were in a room together. That was enough to distract them.

Eva's personal cell had a weight rack and her MP3 player on the floor. **The books can wait, I need my music.**

Geoff opened his door to hear techno blasting out of a speaker and party lights flashing all around. **YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

Bridgette saw her surfboard leaning against the wall, but it was chipped and dulled**. I was so upset, but then I saw the wax laying on the desk, some things are more important than school.**

Ezekiel opened his room and walked over to his desk, picked up the book and started studying. **As a home school-er I'm used to studying on a Friday night, instead of havinf fun... or friends...** Then his distraction was revealed out of the book slid a copy of Hustler. **JACKPOT!!! EH?**

**My best athletic event has to be paddle ball.** Tyler swung the paddleball widely trying to hit the ball.

Harold saw a Punching bag in the corner of his room, decorated with a picture of Duncan. **Ha ha, Nice.**

Beth was the last to be put into a room. She entered her room, which had no visible distraction, but soon she heard it. "_Beth, you idiot, you are going to cost us the trip to the final three!!!_" Heather's wicked voice chimed out from a hidden location.

**Now what I and Chef did was find distractions based on the personalities of each contestant,** Chris said in the Confessional Closet, **The funny part is that the people think the test will be over the material in the books... I love being evil!!!**

* * *

"Hello students, and welcome to today's test," Chris said turning to Chef who evilly laughed, "Did you have fun studying last night?"

**I was so distracted, **Duncan said, **I mean five Courtney's around me wearing different outfits, especially that one with the whip, man...**

"Now, I'm going to call you up randomly and ask each of you questions over the material you had to study, dig? Awesome. Owen, winners first."

"Bring it on Chris, after I ate the donuts I read the book cover to cover!!!"

"Good, well, what flavor were the donuts?"

"They were Custard filled long john's with sprinkles."

"That's one point Screaming Gophers."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

**I got us points for eating? AWESOME!!!!**

"Yeah, funny twist huh? Courtney you're up next."

**I threw the skull out the window, I didn't study it like I was supposed to!**

"What was carved onto the bottom of the skull?"

**CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!**

"Uh, I think it was, a.... heart?"

"I'm sorry, it was actually another skull, with heart shaped eyes."

**WHAT? She didn't check out the skull I made for her? What a heartless bitch!**

"So that's one point Gophers, No points Bass."

* * *

"Alright ladies and Germs, the score is tied with 9 points for both teams. And each team has one more testee. It looks like they are the two testiest testees. Heather, come on down."

**I stared at the Justin Cutouts for hours, piece of Cake.**

"What... color were Justin's flipflops?"

**I didn't look at his feet... FUCK! **

"Blue" Heather said.

"Trick question, he was bare foot, bare foot. Which brings us to...Duncan."

**Luckily, I did look at her feet. **Duncan said with a wink.

"What color was the pen sticking out of Courtney's pocket in the third standee from the left?"

"Pink with a purple swirl and a purple tuft on the end." Duncan said without hesitation.

**I never realized Duncan had such an Eye for detail, and he still couldn't see that I would find out about him and Heather. **Courtney fumed.

**I was shocked. **Chris said.

"Correct, the Bass win!!!" Duncan turned and winked at Courtney, "I'm as shocked as any of you. But, the Bass win and get the points which will be added to their scores on the official Spreadsheet on this jumpdrive," Chriss whipped out a jump drive, "And stored on me at all times."


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"To My lusty eyes!" Duncan said raising a glass above his head.

"To Duncan's lusty eyes!" Geoff, DJ, Tyler and Ezekiel said in unison raising glasses above their heads before swigging the drinks. Harold sat in the corner of the room typing on his laptop.

"I was so surprised you knew the answer, bra, in a good way." Geoff said.

"No, I get you, bro," Duncan said stepping down from the table he was standing on, "Hey, DJ crank up the music!" DJ turned around and turned on heavy rock music as the five guys started head banging and bumping into each other while..."dancing" to the Rock.

"GOSH! Some people are trying to have conversations over here and are finding it hard to think with you're loud obnoxious music playing!" said Harold as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"To the Killer Bass!" Duncan yelled refilling his drink and knocking it back.

Harold sat down in one of the bean bag chairs in the café on campus. He opened his laptop to finish the message he was sending. _Duncan's not down... now what? ~H. _He hit send and waited.

Heather sat angrily in her bed. Listening to music from her laptop wasn't helping her calm down, but hopefully when Harold reported how broken Duncan was getting she would feel better, especially since he proved to be more than just a physical player by winning the last challenge. **Courtney is unraveling**, Heather said,** But, Duncan might take more work.** She heard the peaceful melodies of Jason Mraz violated by the ping of a new Email. "WHAT?" She quickly began typing new orders for her pawn.

Courtney brushed her hands through the snow outside house number 3. "Where is it? Where is it?" She located the skull. **Let the record show I was just checking to see if Chris was lying... to make me look bad on TV, not because I still like Duncan.** Courtney picked it up and held it close to her heart. **Honest.**

Chris walked into his office and sat down at the desk. "Chef; you in here, bra?" Chef walked out from the adjacent living room.

"Yes, I was watching Days of our Lives." Hatchet said.

"Were you shocked by the challenge today?" Chris said plugging in his jump drive and starting to add points where necessary.

"Yes, Delinquent proved himself to be more dangerous than I thought," Chef said sitting down in the chair in front of Chris's desk.

"Yeah... what you said?" Chris said as Chef got up and started to leave.

"I'll have to investigate into this and see what must be done," Chef said under his breath.

"What, bra?"

"I'll have to get some steak and make some sticky buns," Chef lied.

"Nice, bra, make double, I could eat like Owen I'm so hungry," Chris said going back to his work.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Ezekiel walked out towards Geoff's Jeep. The four boys had been asked out of the dorm building for causing a disruption, so they decided to take their party to the road.

"I'm glad I can't get voted out of this competition, I like actually talking to people that I'm not related to, eh," Ezekiel said as he climbed into Geoff's back seat.

"Yeah, bra, as long as you keep working on the whole sexism thing, I think I can honestly say I like hanging with you as well, bra," Geoff replied. The others heartily agreed.

"So, uh, what moving picture shows are playing today?" said Ezekiel looking around the car.

"Cupid's Bow and Fresh Snow" Duncan said under his breath.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaa?" DJ and Geoff said turning to face him.

"Bow? Like Bow and Arrow, eh? Sounds cool, like medieval stuff, right?" Ezekiel said, oblivious to the symbolism of Cupid.

"No, home school, like a lame Chick Flick," DJ said.

"Oh... a chick flick... as in a porno?" Ezekiel responded.

**Duncan creeped me out, Bra. I was stunned that he even knew what chick flicks were playing.**

**I just heard that that dumb Cupid movie was playing because I read a review in the newspaper today... they said it was heart wrenchingly beautiful... I mean they said it was crap.**

"Let's just go see Station D-164, it's a gung-ho Sci-fi movie," Geoff said, cautiously putting the car into drive, eyes not leaving Duncan, who was staring out the window.

Heather looked around the room before she took out a sheet with the picture and name of each student on TDP. **Well, since Duncan wasn't falling, I needed a new target, who would be easy to take down.** She drew an X through Courtney. **So, I picked Beth, she'll be easy to break the spirit of.** _H, why don't you try and seduce Beth, I have a plan for her lol 3 H_


	21. Chapter 21

21.

There was a small café on the other side of town where the cameramen didn't frequent, and Heather knew this. As she pulled into the parking lot she saw Justin sitting at a table just in side. She smiled, all the pawns were moving according to plan.

"When's Harold getting here?" She asked sitting across from Justin. He looked away from the pocket mirror he was so fascinated with.

"He called me a few minutes ago and said he was trying to find Beth." Justin looked back into the mirror.

"Perfect," Heather looked around the café for anyone who might recognize them, it was seemingly empty.

Trent sat on the steps of Number 4, strumming his guitar. Gwen looked up from the canvas on her lap and walked over to the window. The snow was falling gently on Trent who shivered in the cold. Gwen blushed and ran down the stairs to open the door for Trent.

"Sorry to-" He grabbed her and kissed her.

"I- I couldn't resist..." He looked down at his feet, "I've just missed you so-" She grabbed him and pulled him into the house.

Courtney heard a bump on the wall from Gwen's room. She couldn't care less though as she stared at the Skull sitting in her lap. "I think Heather might have lied..." Courtney whispered to herself.

"Ya think?" Leshawna said walking into Courtney's room, "Do ya mind if I come in, sister?"

"What? No, I don't care." Courtney said looking back at the skull. The consistent bumping continued.

"What's that noise?" Leshawna said looking around. Courtney shrugged her shoulders, still looking at the skull.

"When I came here... Heather said that she only came because Duncan was sending her messages to-"

The bumping stopped and both girls stared at the wall facing Gwen's room. A nervous air filled the room, because to their knowledge Gwen was alone. They both got up and crept towards Courtney's door and over to the door of Gwen's room which was slightly ajar. They peered in and Saw Gwen sitting up in her bed, she appeared to be naked. Then both girls' jaws dropped when a naked Trent came walking out of the bathroom that Courtney and Gwen shared. He slid back into bed revealing that Gwen was in fact naked.

"That's... different," Courtney said, still stunned.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Duncan sat in English. It was by all means the most Monday-i-est Monday he'd ever faced. English, as always with Mr. Kraft, was boring, but today it wasn't just the boredom which bore down on him. He idly sat carving "D+C" in the table he sat at.

**Alright, Courtney is a very intoxicating chick, I mean seriously. **

Duncan looked out the window across the field of snow towards Number 4, until his dreams where violated forcefully by the buzz of the PA, "_Will all students please make their way to the Gymnasium where there will be an assembly with some… totally AWESOME news._" Duncan turned and looked at the speaker, he got up and headed towards the door, Geoff and DJ waited inside the door for Duncan to complete their trio.

"What do you think this is going to be about?" DJ asked.

"It doesn't matter, bra; my rep is on the line!" Geoff said broken heartedly.

"How, Geoff?" Duncan said, DJ nodded in agreement with Duncan.

"I got this," He pulled an invitation to a party written in Sharpie on a bar coaster, "See here… Luke Miller is throwing a party across town, over at Kline Brook."

"So?" DJ said.

"Well, this Miller guy throws "The best parties in the tri-province region, some people think."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Trent said as he walked over from Mr. Leinhard's Music class.

"Well, I throw the best parties!" Geoff said, "We've got to go scout out his party and see if his are really better!" Mr. Kraft walked over and silenced the boys as he ushered them into the bleachers.

Although the boys knew that Chris was the dean, it was weird seeing him at the front of the school. He was standing on a platform built just for special announcements.

"Hello, bras," Chris said, and welcome to you're first chall- I mean, assembly. Sorry, old habits dying hard."

"I wish they were OLD habits," Duncan said to Trent and DJ, Geoff was reading the invitation over and over again, totally involved in his reading.

"No what I thought would really spice up this school? Girls. The headmaster, who is off on School business, and I agreed that starting today we would allow female transfers to this school. We already have over 200 girls arriving today." The Gym erupted with excited laughter and cheers from all the guys except Geoff who still stared at the invitation on the Miller Beer coaster.

"So, yup, that's it…Chef."

"BACK TO CLASS! HUP-TWO HUP-TWO!!!" Chef yelled jumping up to the platform.

* * *

When Mr. Kraft's class returned they noticed that there were extra tables, and extra students.

"How did this happen in just the few minutes we were gone?" Duncan asked.

"The magic of TV, bra," Chris said popping his head in.

"Hey, Duncan," Courtney said from one of the tables that had been added. Her smile revealed that her heart that had hardened was quickly melting because of Duncan.

"I'll say it's magical."

**Duncan is so corny, but he's also pretty cute. Wait, edit that part out. **

Mr. Kraft walked to the front of the room to find the new class list on his desk. He looked up trying to find who was who, an ordeal when no guy was paying attention, and all the girls were flaunting their popularity.

"Hey, Courtney, come over and sit by me," Duncan said, his giddiness couldn't be hidden. She smiled and looked for an empty seat near Duncan.

"I can't," she whispered back, "There's no place to sit." Duncan turned to the boy on his left, a small nerd. He turned and winked at Courtney as he grabbed the boy's calculator and threw it across the room. The boy went to get it and Duncan pushed his stuff off the tables as Courtney quickly hurried over to him. She sat down and smiled at him.

"BOTH OF YOU OUT OF MY CLASS!!! TO THE DEAN I SAY!!!" Kraft said bounding over, with the nerd close behind him.

* * *

"Whoa, this is my first twofer," Chris said turning around in his chair, "I am shocked by you, Courtney," he faced Duncan, "but not you, this is time three in two days man. You guys both get a warning this time, but if it happens again that you are picking on other students, disrupting class," he turned to Duncan, "and vandalizing school property, I'll have to give you both detention."

* * *

"That was my first time ever being sent to see the Dean… of ANY school," Courtney said, stopping at the end of the hallway of the Dean's Building.

"Sorry for getting you roped into this, Cour-," Duncan started, but he was stopped by Courtney grabbing him and pulling him to her. They passionately kissed on the steps, Courtney throwing her books down and throwing her leg around Duncan. She stopped and pulled herself back.

"Call me 'Princess'."


	23. Chapter 23

23.

"But seriously guys," Geoff said over the rat that Duncan so enthusiastically dissected, "This Friday we have to go check it out." Duncan looked up from the rat and shook his head, "Why Duncan?"

"Look what happened at the LAST party you invited us to," Duncan went back to work, "I'd rather that not happen again."

"What happened at the last party was you getting to see Courtney again." Duncan stopped and just stared at the rat, while DJ stared at the bottom of the trashcan, before he hurled.

"Sorry, Duncan; that had nothing to do with you and Courtney," DJ said.

Heather sat next in between Harold and Justin in their history class. From here she passed notes to her two co-conspirators about how the three would savagely take down the other players. Their target sat at the head of Heather's row, Beth. The little girl nervously looked back every couple of minutes at Heather's new alliance, realizing they were gunning for her.

"Harold, remember our plan? We're putting it into motion at lunch." read the Note on Harold's desk. He turned to Heather and nodded, she faced forward and smiled, they were even dumber than Lindsay and Beth.

Trent was very, very distracted. His eyes were locked on the girl in front of him, Gwen. She would half turn her head, to make sure he was staring at her, and then she would feign attraction to the boy on her left. Every time she did this she faced forward and smiled because shed could hear Trent ranting to Ezekiel who just sat there nodding silently, like he did to most interpersonal relationship discussions.

Finally, Ezekiel got up and said "GWEN! KNOCK IT OFF, LOVER BOY BACK HERE IS YELLING AT ME BECAUSE YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH... THAT GUY, EH!!!"

"Ezekiel, I will not have you disrupting class like this, go to-"

"Yeah, I know, dude. I just did what HAD to be done." The former home school student walked to the door and stopped, he turned and faced the class, "Z ah-out."

Owen stared at the eraser at the chalkboard. _Hungry, Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry!_ **I WAS SOOOOOO HUNGRY!!!!!** His P.E. class was dragging on, with no signs of stopping. The teacher paced in front of the room talking about... something, when he stopped and faced his class. "To hell with this stuff; to the gym, everyone!" He pointed at the door that led to the adjacent gymnasium.

"Oh boy coach, what FUN thing are we doing today?" Noah said walking over to the bleachers, plunking down and opening his book.

"Dodge ball," Coach Burnett said with an evil grin, "Team up." Owen stopped and looked at Noah who cringed.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Duncan and Courtney crossed the campus, hands connected firmly. Every so often she would look at the hands holding and back up towards Duncan. This was beginning to creep Duncan, he stopped and faced her, "What, Sweetheart?"

"I left you in the woods... alone and hurt."

"You STILL thinking about that?" He looked into her eyes, noting the tears that were forming, "It's really not a big de-"

"And then when Heather told me you and her were together I was stunned, now I'm even more stunned-"

"What the fuck? What did Heather say?"

"Well, when I arrived I went to the mall and I ran-"

"IT WAS YOU!!"

"What?"

"Never mind, go on."

"Uh, where was I? Oh yeah, Well, Heather said that you and her had a date set up and I wondered why you didn't want me, and now I'm wondering..." She stopped and looked into Duncan's eyes; he brought his head in a little telling her to continue, "Why do you want me?"

Duncan looked into her big brown eyes. He was glued there, unable to even consider looking away. "Well, I never didn't want you. At the risk of sounding corny, as soon as I saw you... I... well, I melted. I guess I just knew that you were just what I needed, all my previous girlfriends have been like me, thieves, liars, crooks... worse" he looked down at the snow, "But you..." his gaze rose back to her eyes, "you aren't like that. I know you did it a few times on the island, but it's obviously not you. And I love that about you. You're the kind of person my parents wanted me to be, I mean I don't want to be like you, but I know that you aren't scared of me and you're willing to help me." Courtney smiled slightly, she was stunned at the heart inside the chest... the defined, muscular chest of the man in front of her.

Duncan opened his eyes when he heard the class bell go off. He glanced at his clock and saw it was 3:30, the end of the day. Duncan turned and put his feet on the carpet beneath his bed, scratching his shirtless chest. _What?_ Suddenly he remembered and turned to see Courtney's head sticking out of the covers, her eyes closed her body subconsciously moving to the warm spot he left behind.

He heard voices in the hallway, specifically Harold and Heather's. He jumped up and locked the door, giving him a few seconds well Harold searched for the key he had. Duncan then leaned over and woke Courtney. She looked at him and mouthed the word 'again?'

"Not now, you have to go!" He pulled her out and noticed she was totally naked. He grabbed her clothes, kissed her and pushed her into the bath room, pointing at the window. She nodded, understanding the message and smiled as he followed her in and closed the door behind him.

Harold opened the door and walked over to his bed. The room feels weird, he thought; and so he looked around. He stopped as he picked up a monogrammed sock; a large pink C adorned the light gray sock at the end of Duncan's bed. Harold grabbed his laptop and sent out a message. _Bad news, neither is down... but I have some leverage against them ;) ~H_


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Bridgette looked over across the table of Rafael's restaurant at Geoff. He smiled back.

"I'm really glad Chris talked the Head Master into allowing Girls into Lake Shore," Bridgette said, "And I'm really glad I get to see you again."

"Me too, babe," Geoff said, "I have a question for you... it's kind of a serious question..." Geoff's eyes were darting around to every possible thing in the area, except Bridgette, "Uh... I don't know how to word this.

**Fancy Restaurant, Serious question, holy crap, he's proposing!**

"Do I throw cool parties?"

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?! **

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!" Bridgette said, "THAT'S you're serious question?"

"Well, there's this kid at Klein Brook 'cross town that they say throws the best parties," Geoff didn't realized he'd messed up, "and I need to hear you say my parties are the best." Bridgette stared at Geoff who whipped out the coaster and started explaining the situation.

* * *

"WHAT?" Heather said as she opened the email. Justin looked up from where he lay in the bed. "Courtney was in Duncan's room."

"Doing what?" Justin said as he sat up fully.

"What do you think?" Heather angrily said standing up, "I thought they'd be easy to eliminate once they were separated."

"They will be, but we need to separate them," Justin got up and walked over to the bathroom, "figure that one out and the pieces will fall into place."

* * *

Noah sat in the library reading, when Cody walked up.

"Hey there, Noah; what'cha reading?"

"Why do you care... uhhhhhhh..."

"Cody."

"Riiiiiiggghttt, um, the fact that I don't care about your name, should show that I don't care about you." Noah looked back at the novel in his lap.

"Let me just say what I need to, neither of us is that popular."

"Really? You hide it so well."

"SERIOUSLY!!! You and I need to make an alliance."

"Huh, that's strange."

"What?"

"The national Weather Service called for a warm day in Hell, and it'll be a cold day in Hell before I ever ally myself with you."

"Listen to me, we don't have to be friends, but let's not be enemies, I have a feeling Chris will throw in some turns along the way, and I think it'll be nice to have a... teammate." Cody held out his hand. It was a few seconds before Noah even acknowledged that Cody finished, he then looked at Cody's hand, then his face, and back to the hand.

"Fine," He reached out and shook Cody's hand.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Geoff walked into Duncan, DJ and Harold's room and sat down on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on a date with Bridgette," he whispered to Trent, who sat next to him.

"It's cool," Trent said looking back at the TV.

"What we watching?"

"Pulp Fiction," Ezekiel said from the other side, "It's fairly new, I think." The entire room turned around and looked at Ezekiel, "What, eh?"

* * *

Bridgette walked into the living room at Number 4 and dropped on the couch next to Leshawna and Gwen who were watching TV. Courtney sat at the desk in the corner, working diligently on her homework.

"How was the date, girl?" Leshawna said.

"Geoff is so thick sometimes," Bridgette's eyes scanned the TV seeing what was on, "I mean we were at Rafael's when he asks me if he throws cool parties, and that was what he focused on for the rest of the night."

"Yikes," Gwen said, "Where's he right now?"

"He said he had to go to some... "Guy's Night" thing at Duncan's room," Bridgette got up, "I've got to go take a shower."

* * *

"Dude, that movie ruled, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Um, of course, dude, would I chose a bad movie?" Duncan said walking up to the DVD player.

"And John Travolta was so... MANLY!" Owen yelled, "and dreamy."

"Bra, you've got to stop saying things like that!"

"Sorry," Owen looked away, "idiot, idiot!"

"So, who's up for round two?" Duncan raised a DVD case that read Reservoir Dogs.

"ME! ME!" Ezekiel yelled, "Let me just use the restroom, eh." He got up and ran into the side room and came running back out almost immediately afterwards, "Duncan, what the fuck is this?" He held up a gold heart locket with a picture of him and Courtney inside.

* * *

"MY LOCKET!" Courtney yelled as she scratched at the tag of her sweater, realizing for the first time she had forgotten her locket at Duncan's room.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Duncan's alarm clock went off and he slowly rose from his bed. He looked around and silently did his push ups. Then he pulled his shirt on, grabbed his pants and headed to the door, turned around to make sure the others were asleep, and he walked out into the hallway.

Courtney sat in her Malibu right outside the door of Duncan's dorm building. He came out and smiled to her, she smiled back; she was obviously still tired. He opened the door and pulled out the locket and draped it around her neck as he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Good Morning," She said putting the car in drive as they headed off.

"Morning, Princ-AAAAAWWWWWWWNnnn," Duncan yawned, "Ugh, I'm still half asleep from 'Guys Night.'"

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked as she pulled into a spot at Frank's Diner, a small 50's diner shortly off campus. He got out quickly, without answering, and ran over to open her door for her.

"How chivalrous," Courtney remarked as Duncan just smiled at her, "You never answered me."

"Oh, I had fun, but I missed you so much."

"That's a satisfactory answer," she planted a kiss on his lips.

"How Adorable," Heather said from her car, "I feel bad about what I'm going to- wait, no I don't." She turned and left the parking lot inconspicuously.

* * *

"Good morning, camp-students," Chris's voice rang out of the loudspeakers, "today is going to be another great day here at Lake. SHORE. PREEEEP!"

"Woooooo," Noah said from his seat in English.

"Silence!" Mr. Kraft said as he marched up and down the aisles between tables. Duncan and Courtney walked in during announcements, something Mr. Kraft hated. As he tore into the two Duncan sat down and smiled at Kraft, but Courtney hung her head in shame and crumpled in her seat, clearly she was upset, and this upset Duncan. He turned to Geoff and whispered, "If you help me with something I'll go to your party." Geoff raised his fist and pounded on the agreement.

"As you all know you go to school with famous celebrities... and Ezekiel. Today, you are to make their lives living hell, alright, he bros and she bros? AWE-SOME! McLean out!"

"Shit." Duncan said as he saw the class turn around and face the row of Duncan, Courtney, Noah, and Geoff.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

The day ended and Duncan was glad. He had been spit wadded twice, hit with no less than three pudding cups in the cafeteria, and hit with the M book of the World book encyclopedia; he was pissed. As he made his way towards the Deans building he saw two large 15 seater vans outside, but he couldn't stop to investigate, he was on a mission.

And so was the rest of the cast.

**WHAT THE F*#% CHRIS? WHY THE F*#% WOULD YOU TELL THOSE A$$&!*& STUDENTS TO MAKE MY F#%!^& DAY SO BAD?**

The large group was crowded around outside Chris's office.

"Calm down people, relax," Chris said through the mail slot, "It was part of today's challenge!" This got everyone to quite down. Chris opened the door and stood in front of the pacified group. "I'm sure you all saw the two 15 seaters outside, correct?" everyone nodded and murmured confirmations. "Alright, good. Those vans are illegal in some parts of America, but luckily we live CANADA!!! OH CANADA! MY HOME AND NATIVE LAND! Anyway, we're going on a little field trip. TO THE VANS!!!"

**God Bless Canada,** Gwen said unenthusiastically.

The two teams made their way out where they realized that the vans were labeled with pictures of their teams' logos, and they put two and two together and got into the van with their picture on it.

* * *

The drive seemed to take forever, but as Chris informed them "It was only a five hour drive, stop with the bellyaching!"

"Alright Students, welcome to challenge the second," The students stepped off the van and looked around at the woods.

**WHAT? He makes our lives hell and then dumps us in the woods?** Heather fumed **He'll hear from my lawyer.**

"I'm assuming you've realized your in the woods, well… good job. Today we are partaking on a… BEAR HUNT!"

"YES!!!" Ezekiel leapt in the air, "Bear Hunting is like the national pastime of the great country of Manitoba."

"Um, Home School," Courtney said, "Manitoba is a province."

"Take that back, eh! It is a GREAT place to live."

Chris turned to Chef, "I am so glad his parents agreed to let him come back." He turned back to the entire cast. "Both teams pick one person that you don't want doing anything."

**This is going to be hard, eh, I mean women shouldn't be hunting, or doing anything except cleaning, being mommies, and giving hea-**

"I say Courtney," Duncan said.

"What?!?! Why me?" Courtney said turning to face Duncan.

"Sorry, CIT Barbie, when have you ever had to take down anything more dangerous than a five year old who doesn't want to make a lanyard?"

"To be fair, she does have you pussy whipped, GOSH!" Harold said.

"What the fu-"

"Alright, guys let's not fight, I mean we've got to keep the win streak going, right?" DJ said grabbing Duncan.

"Yeah, bras, DJ is right." Geoff said stepping forward to help DJ.

"What about me? I don't condone the killing of animals for food or sport?" Bridgette said looking around.

"No, it's got to be Courtney," Duncan said.

* * *

"Alright, I say Lindsay," Heather said.

"Why?" Noah said looking up from his book, "Why not me? I'm clearly not the hunter type."

"Well, do you want her holding a weapon?" Heather said.

**I don't like Heather, but I must agree,** Cody said

**Lindsay's nice, but I don't think I'd trust her with a butter knife, let alone a gun,** Gwen commented.

**She makes a very convincing argument**, Lindsay said.

"CHIP! We picked me!" Lindsay yelled as she ran up towards Chris.

"Alright, just stand right there," Chris signaled to a point and then waved to Chef, who started handing out hunting pistols.

* * *

Courtney glared at her team from her spot next to Lindsay.

"Now, as you can all see you've been given hunting pistols, except you two, Ooooooh Cheeee-eeeef!" Chef walked up and produced to hunting rifles. "Enjoy ladies, here's the catch, no one except you two can handle these, if someone else does, your team loses. Good hunting everyone!"

The two teams stared at each other, before they collectively ran in opposite directions.

**I've never hunted before, but it can't be too hard,** Heather commented. The Bass walked through the woods scanning for a bear.

"Yes, this is so manly and awesome!" Owen said with each step, "I can just FEEL the testosterone running down my legs!"

"Um, dude," Cody said, "That's not testosterone." Owen looked down.

**I didn't even realize I had to go… he heh.**

"E-scope hasn't gone hunting in so long," Izzy said, "E-Scope has been hunted but hasn't beeOMILORD!! IT'S A BEAR!!!" Owen turned around started firing wildly off into the woods. "Oh, sorry Owen, It was just a tree."

**Alright, "E-Scope," or whatever she calls herself has to go.** Heather said.

* * *

Duncan walked next to Courtney, "Look, I'm sorry Princess, I just didn't want to make you work hard for this, I mean I don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever, just keep walking."

**Duncan is SO chivalrous.**

"Hey, Ezekiel, I have a quest-" Bridgette started to say.

"Shhhh! Be vewwy quiet, I'm hunting beaws." Everyone laughed at Ezekiel's comment. He stopped and said looked around, "What? I have a cold. All I said was 'be veryy quiet I'm hunting bears.'"

**Bra needs to get out more.**

* * *

Cody and Noah walked at the back of the column watching the rest.

"Let's split up into groups, and go find the bear," Heather said. The various alliances and cliques agreed, and so they all split.

"I thought they'd never leave, Alright, Cody," Noah said looking at Cody, "I think I hacked into Chris's computer, and you know how he said that we wouldn't be getting-"

"Cooooooooodddddddyyyyy," Gwen said seductively from the distance, "Can you come help me with something?" Noah was alone before Gwen even said "-dy."

**I didn't need Cody, but we saw Noah and Cody plotting,** Gwen said.

* * *

Ezekiel crawled out of the brush, clasping a combat knife in his teeth.

**I brought Gladys from home, I take her everywhere, but I never get to use her, eh. **

The rest of the Bass sat around, following Ezekiel's orders.

**If Home School Dundee wants to get himself killed, I'm not going to stop him. **Courtney said

He looked up and saw Lindsay sitting on a stump, applying nail polish. He stopped, his Achilles heel, he would never tell anyone, but he really liked Lindsay. He smiled at her, and she looked over and waved, "Hi Elijah!"

This caught the attention of the bear just on the other side of the small creek near where Lindsay sat. It looked over and charged toward the point where Lindsay sat, this caused Ezekiel to leapt to action, he ripped off his shirt and ran forward, "BABE! GET OUT OF THE WAY, EH!!!"

He whipped out the gun and yelled, "_ME 25:17_!" Duncan, DJ, Tyler, Eva, and Geoff had come running and stopped at the tree line.

**No, he did not just say that. **Duncan's head fell into his hands.

Ezekiel fired wildly into the bear, until he heard a click, and then he noticed the bear was down.

**Wham, Bam, thank you mam. **Ezekiel remarked.

The Gophers came in to the clearing in their various groups while the rest of the Bass ran over from their make shift camp. Everyone looked at Ezekiel, shirtless standing over the dead bear.

"Well, well, well," Chris and Chef stepped out of a canoe that had just floated down the creek, "It looks like the Bass are on a roll, winning the SECOND event." The Killer Bass all began jumping and cheering.

"Oh My Goodness!" Lindsay said running over and grabbing Ezekiel, "Elijah, you saved my life!" Ezekiel just smiled and accepted the hug.

"Alright, teams, make your way to the vans and we'll get you back to school," Chris said, "and viewers at home we'll see you next week on TOTAL DRAMA PREP!!!"


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Noah sat alone at the Juice bar of a local café. His head was firmly pressed against the bar itself, and his sitting area was littered with the cups for the six strawberry smoothies he downed.

"Barkeep, get your self down here and refresh my... refreshment!!!"

"Kid, I'm cutting you off, there's not even any alcohol in here and you're acting like a prick." The Café worker said turning around to help another client.

"Fu-Fuc- whatever," Noah said standing up and wobbling a little before plunking himself back at the bar.

Cody walked in looking around the Café trying to find Noah. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"YOU!"

"M- why are you mad?"

"Because I had a..." Noah looked around before loudly whispering, "secret." Cody sat down, and examined the empty cups. HE shook his head and was about to speak when Noah said, "But... YOU had to leave me in your never ending quest to obtain the persistently unattainable object of Gwen's..." Noah turned and stood up and faced the rest of the café, "VAAAAGGGGGIIIINNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Alright, that's it, get the hell out of my café!" The owner said walking over.

Noah woke up on his bed an hour later, a massive headache was brewing: brain freeze. He slowly rolled over to stand up and found himself smacking hard on the floor.

"Here, let me help you up," Cody grabbed Noah's shoulders and raised him off the floor.

"Cody... CODY!!!" Noah looked around for Tyler and Trent, but not seeing his roommates he could divulge his information, "Chris has found a way to eliminate us!"


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Chris sat in his recliner watching the many screens hooked up to the many cameras he had interns place around the school. He was taking the day off and left all calls to his beautiful secretary.

"Ooooh Seeecccrrrrreetttarrry!" Chef hobbled in with a coffee pot.

"Here you go, enjoy you pansy ass pussy."

"Wow, why haven't I fired you?"

"Because of my Latin Charm?"

"You're not Latin, so no."

"Because I know where you're family lives?"

"Probably; any who, I need more coffee, so..." Chef poured Chris a fresh cup and looked over at the screen.

"What're nerdy boy and bookworm discussing?"

"Hurm, I dunno," Chris picked up a remote, "let's zoom in."

_'Chris has found a way to eliminate us!'_

_'What?'_

_'Listen, he found a school just across the border in Michigan that will accept all our transfers, so when Chris institutes his new policy, we'll be shipped off to America to finish the season there and then we can return.'_

"Crap! CRAP! CRAP!" Chris spun around in his chair and lunged to his laptop opening Cody and Noah's schedules, "Chef, send a message to Mr. Lincoln and tell him to send Cody and Noah to my office as soon as they arrive.

Cody was off like a shot, leaving Noah in his dust. Noah stood alone and stunned, feeling slightly betrayed. "To be honest, I feel slightly betrayed," Noah muttered to himself.

Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna sat outside of Number 4 discussing the challenges when they saw Cody come running down the sidewalk.

"GUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSSS!!!" He came to a halt and started panting hard, "Chris... has... a... way... to... anyone have a paper bag?"

"No," Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, anyway," Cody began to catch his breath and he sat down next to Trent, "Noah told me that Chris has a way to eliminate us."

"Right... what's he going to do?" Trent said disbelievingly, "Transfer us to another school?"

"Has Noah told you?" Cody said whirling around to face Trent.

"No, but man, I think you've been doing SOMETHING," Leshawna said with a slight undertone of laughter, "Chris flat out told us that we can't get eliminated!"

"And he's neh-eh-ever lied to us before." Noah said walking up. Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent stopped and looked at each other, suddenly this new game got a lot more serious.


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Duncan and Courtney walked over the footbridge of the local park. Many people walked past the pair, her in her nice trendy outfits, wearing designer clothes to seem sophisticated, he in his grungy clothes showing the world he doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone's opinions, but in all honesty he cared what one person thought, and she was next to him.

He stopped and turned her to face him, she smiled slightly at the fear in his eyes, taking pride in the fact that she was the only one who could illicit that response. He didn't have to move his mouth to say that he loved Courtney and she closed her eyes and began leaning in, closer, closer, closer. She felt his heart with her hand before she finally went to plant the kiss.

"GUYS! You've got to come with me, eh!" Ezekiel said grabbing Duncan and pulling him away from Courtney. Duncan turned and raised his fist, but Courtney gently guided it back down to his side, bringing a silent pause amongst the three, but then they all took off.

**So, the bad news is everyone is figuring out about the elimination process, but the good news is... I GET TO IMPLEMENT IT SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! AWE-SOME!**


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Ezekiel, Duncan, and Courtney bounded up the steps towards Ezekiel, Owen, and Cody's room on the third floor. Three hearts pounding, six feet moving towards the room at the end of the hall on the left.

They entered to see the room packed with the 22 students of "interest" here at Lake Shore Prep. The students were arranged in various cliques, but they refused to sit as teams.

Noah reclined on the wall in front of the mob. He looked over everyone, surveying the people who wanted to hear what he would say.

**NOW they want to hear what I have to say... the barbarians only care about the scholars when their necks are on the block, how typical.**

"Bass, Gophers, Countrymen, lend me your ears! As you know we are currently located at Lake Shore Prep in Ontario," everyone nodded, "well, Chris has found a school across Lake Huron, in Michigan- Yes Ezekiel?"

"Where in Canada is that?"

**Wow, some people say for a home schooler Ezekiel isn't that intelligent... for a DRUNKEN CHIPMUNK EZEKIEL IS NOT THAT INTELLIGENT!!! **Courtney spouted.

"That's a good question!" Lindsay said turning to look at Ezekiel.

"NO IT'S NOT! It's a state in America, but the point is that Chris found a school... that will accept our transfers... which means that we can be voted out of here and sent there."

"Good, there are several people here I wouldn't mind sending away," Heather said looking around the room. **Like all of them!**

"And there are several people here who wouldn't mind sending YOU away!" Leshawna yelled back. **Like all of them!**

"Guys, I just wanted to give you a 'heads up'" Noah turned and left the room. Everyone was silent for a moment, just looking around before they all ran out the door and different ways to try and build up alliances, needed for the first time this season.

Duncan and Courtney made their way down the steps where they located Geoff and Bridgette, standing with Ezekiel and DJ.

"Sup, bra?" Geoff said looking over at the approaching couple.

"So, you guys an alliance?" Duncan said scanning the group. His query was met with several nods.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, Eh, our alliance will be pretty strong, doncha think?" Duncan pounded Ezekiel and Courtney just rolled her eyes at the home school boy's hick speak.

Heather walked into her room, followed by Justin, and Harold. She sat down on her bed, as Justin grabbed the desk chair and Harold sat on the opposite bunk.

"Um, guys?" Beth said stepping into the room, "Can I join your alliance?"

**Alright, to be honest I was shocked,** Heather said, **I was just so sure she would be plotting against us, but if she is willing to let me use her again; why not grant her wish?**

"Sure, Beth," Heather said, "whatever you want."

**This season will be too easy.**


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Duncan flicked the washer with his pen, sending it sliding back at Geoff. Courtney, on the other hand, diligently read her book. Mr. Kraft had yet to appear, but he had called and assured that he was on his way.

A few minutes passed before Mr. Kraft clambered in and put his suitcase on his desk, which fell apart instantly. He looked at the screw that rolled towards him, his stress level rising became nearly visible to the students as he grabbed an eraser and went to erase the board, which fell of the wall as soon as the eraser hit it. He stopped and took a step back as he saw the writing on the wall "Don't yell at my Courtney."

Duncan and Geoff silently pounded each other before Kraft turned around and yelled savagely at the class. He looked over each of the faces before throwing his eraser at Duncan and telling him and Geoff to head to the Dean's office.

As Geoff and Duncan sat down Chris entered the room, tying up is bathrobe around his pajamas.

"Bro's, what have you done this time?"

"I have one quick question, McLean," Duncan began, "You told us that the other day when you made our lives hell that was part of the challenge, how was it part of the challenge?"

"Wha- Oh yeah, THAT! I lied to you, I just like to torture people. But seriously, bra's what did you do?"

"We took apart Mr. Kraft's desk and blackboard." Duncan said nonchalantly.

"Dude, I only partook because I need wingmen for a party I have to scout, don't call my parent!"

"Wow, Duncan, you might have gone to far this time…" Chris looked down at is desk.

"What? Am I expelled?" Duncan said, a tinge of fear was in his voice.

"Nope, it's cool, just don't do it again," Chris motioned for the two to leave as Chef walked in.

"You are way too easy on these kids," Chef said.

"And that, my friend, is exactly what I want them to think!"


	34. Chapter 34

34.

The Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers stood in two lines along the side of the soccer pitch.

"We're not playing soccer, are we Chris?" Owen said nervously, "I'm not good at the whole running thing, or the kicking thing, or the running while kicking thing."

"Nope, at that end you will see the Killer Bass flag," everyone turned and saw the flag, "And at the other end you'll see the Gopher's flag. We're playing Capture the Flag."

"That's it?" Gwen said. **This is too good to be true!**

"Nope, there are a bunch of booby twaps under the snow." Chef said with a murderous grin and gleeful tone.

"Don't you mean Booby Traps?" Noah said.

"That's what I said "BOOBY TWAPS"!!!" Chef angrily replied.

**I was right; it IS too good to be true.**

"Alright, the rules are that you must get the flag back to your respective circle by any means necessary. If the other team's flag gets dropped, bring in back to your circle so they can't get it. No hiding the flags in your clothes," Chris looked around for questions, "oh yeah, and chef has a tranquilizer gun. GO!!!"

Chef whipped out a tranquilizer gun and shot Owen in the stomach.

**Little does Chef know, I'm so fat that his darts don't affect me, wait that's not a good thing... I should probably lose some wait, shouldn't I?**

The Campers scurried off in their respective directions trying to get the flags. Katie and Sadie made a mad dash towards the wrong flag, upsetting a trap in which a cage bounces up out of the snow around the people who activate the pressure spot in the middle.

**We were stuck.**

**But We were stuck together!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**

Trent and Gwen moved across the snow. Gwen reached out and grabbed Trent's hand when she heard a strange sound, only to feel Trent slide out of grasp as she noticed the dart in his chest.

**Yeah, I don't know why chef didn't shoot me first.**

Gwen then fell with the second dart fired from Chef's gun.

Duncan looked out from the bush he was in, and noticed no one was near the Bass flag.

**I'd jump out, grab it, and be on my way. **Duncan crept out and slowly walked up towards the flag when Lindsay leapt out of another bush. "I've got you Dante!"

Duncan rolled into the Gopher circle and grabbed the Bass flag, "Try and get it from me, Hot Lips!"

Lindsay lunged at Duncan, but he dodged her, noticing Ezekiel running up, "Dude, distract her!"

**To be fair, I panicked, eh. **

The Country boy stood there frozen in panic for a few moments before he grabbed Lindsay and plated a long kiss on her lips, causing Duncan to pause a few minutes before running off.

**Elijah kissed me... he was actually pretty good.**

Justin walked through Bass country smiling, stopping girls of both Bass and Gopher teams, plus Owen, in their tracks. Well, almost all the girls, Heather walked behind him, completely hidden from his "hot rays."

**Right out of Sun Tzu's ****The Art of War****.**

She grabbed the flag and started walking back to the Gopher circle.

Duncan neared the half way point when he felt a slight numbness in his leg, he looked down and saw the dart.

**S&!%.**

He fell like an oak being chopped down, but the flag fell into good hands. Courtney swooped in and grabbed the flag and ran off while Chef reloaded.

He did reload in time to see Heather and Justin skitter back across the mid line, or at least attempt to. _ZOUP! ZOUP!_

Courtney saw her teams circle, it was quite close, what she didn't expect was a trip wire, which tripped her.

**S&!%, I can't believe I just said that! You can edit that out right? What do you mean you won't? I'm telling you to edit that out! Do you know who I am? I'm-**

DJ had been sitting in the corner protecting Bunny, when the flag landed in his lap. HE picked it up, he grabbed Bunny and took three steps towards the circle, he was in.

"AND THE BASS ARE THE WINNERS OF THE THIRD STRAIGHT CHALLENGE!!!"

**F*$! The Bass have won three in a row, with eliminations coming up, this is very bad. **Heather fumed.

"Alright guys, Bass, you are safe... tonight. Gophers place your votes before 4:30 and meet me in the basement of Number 3 tonight at 5 and we will embark on the first elimination of Total DRAMA PREP!!!"

Heather, Justin, Harold, and now Beth, sat in the coffee shop they frequented to plot. The four sat in silence, as they all considered that they might be on the chopping block tonight.

"Well, I think we need to break up the alliance of Creepy Goth Girl, Trent, and Loud Ghetto Girl," Heather said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Justin said, "None of them are that strong, I think we need to send home Owen, he did win last year." Harold nodded.

"Guys, I can't vote tonight because I'm not on your team," he said, "Gosh!"

"So it's down to creepy Goth girl or Owen."

Trent, LeShawna, and Gwen sat in Gwen's room, Trent and Gwen on the Bed and Leshawna pulled a chair up, unwilling to sit on the bed.

"So, I think we should target Heather," Gwen said.

"Agreed," Trent and Leshawna chimed in.

Cody and Noah sat across the table from Izzy and Owen. The four came together because they all needed the extra push to not get voted off.

"Well, I think we can all agree that Heather should go," Owen said, "She's mean."

"E-Scope agrees entirely."

"Alright then, well, I have some books to read, so I think Cody and I will take leave of you." Noah motioned to Cody and the two got up and walked off.

"I can't believe we're voting Heather off," Cody said, "This is going to be so sweet."

Noah wheeled around and faced Cody, "We can't vote off Heather."

"What?"

"We have to keep her around, trust me. As long as she's here we can use our mutual hatred to get alliances that you and I desperately need. If she goes we lose the polarization that she creates and we're left to drift and you and I will be picked off quickly. We vote off Izzy."

"Why?"

"Because Owen will be so crushed that he'll look for the first shoulder to cry on," Noah pointed at his shoulders, "and we'll be there to catch him, and that will firm us up an alliance with the one person who will win us every eating challenge."

"But, Owen and Izzy are our friends, dude," Cody said puzzled, "We just agreed-"

"Listen, Cody, I don't know about you, but I want to win. In the Coliseum the fighters entered and fought, and the ones who knew how to play the game lived, we know how to play, let's stay alive." Noah turned and walked off leaving Cody alone.

Noah's in room phone rang, "Hello."

"Hi, it's me," Beth said.

"Hello and welcome to the first elimination of TDP. On the plate in front of me you'll see apples, the eternal symbol of scholastic achievement and overall suck uppery. There are ten apples, and 11 students. Let's begin.

"The first apple goes to... Owen!"

"Awesome! Yes!" Owen ran up and grabbed his apple and ran back to his seat.

"Noah, Leshawna, Justin, Cody, Lindsay, Trent, and Beth; so it looks like there are two apples and three students: Izzy, Gwen, and Heather. This apple goes to... Gwen. Izzy and Heather, one apple, two students... and the last apple goes to... and now a message from our sponsors!

_Trent Q. Lizer's Tranquilizer darts, endorsed by Samuel L. Jackson "when you have to tranquilize every last M*$!&R F*!$&R in the Room!" _

"And now back to TDP, We have Heather, Izzy and one apple. And the last apple goes to... IZZY!"

"What?" Heather yelled.

"Just kidding, sister, it goes to Heather," Chris said laughing, "It was a 6-5 vote for Izzy to go home, well, to Wren Brook in Michigan. Later, E-Scope! Walk down the Side walk of Shame to the Van of Losers where Chef will drive you to the U.S. o' A."

Izzy walked out the door and to the van.

**AND SUCH AN ARTIST IS ELIMINATED WITH ME!!! Just kidding, wouldn't it suck if I was all dramatic like that? Hahahahahaha-**

"One student has gone home, 21 remain, who will be the next to go home? Who will be the next to die? Who will be the next group to grant me an award for torturing kids? Find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

35.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!" Owen sobbed hard into his pillow, Cody sat at the edge of his bed trying to comfort him, Noah leaned in the door jam reading.

**It's war, Owen. You can't make an omelet with out breaking eggs, and Izzy was just an egg, a psycho, ADD egg.**

"Listen, bro, I know you liked her, but now she's gone, but we're not," Cody smiled.

"You are?" Owen sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, "This means a lot, Cody."

"Well, it's a school night; so I think me and young Cody here need to retire for the evening, see you later." Noah nodded and walked out, Cody got up and followed, "I think this whole Good Cop totally Apathetic Cop routine will work out just fine."

Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Ezekiel walked into Luke Miller's House. Music blared, women ran around, the lights were off except the flashing lights from the DJ.

"Sweet," Duncan said.

"No, bra, NOT SWEET!!!" Geoff said in a panic looking around, "This looks like an awesome party." Ezekiel nodded as his eyes fell on two busty blonds over on a couch, a space in between them.

"I still don't see why this isn't sweet, I mean… Look, they've got a fondue machine that spits out cheese, that's pretty cool." DJ said, distracted by the fondue.

"Dude, they were right, he does throw the best parties around," Geoff slumped down into an open chair, "I'm not the best." Duncan put a hand on Geoff's shoulder.

"There, there," Duncan forced out, "It'll be okay." Geoff started crying and grabbed onto Duncan's arm, who was quickly looking around the room trying to find a way out.

Bridgette walked into Geoff's room. It was dark, with sad music playing, something was up.

"Geoff?"

"Go away, Bridge, I'm not worthy of your kindness!" Geoff's voice came from the bunk to her left.

"Sweetie, you know I don't care what kind of parties you throw," Bridgette said sitting on the bed next to Geoff, I only care about you."

Geoff's head popped out from under the sheets, tears were streaming down his cheeks, "How? How could you ever love a- LOOOOOSSSEERRR?"

"Well, when that loser throws the best parties for two, it makes it alright," she reached out and brushed his cheek with her hand, "Do you think I could attend one of those parties?"

"Come on in," Geoff said throwing his sheet up into the air, "Party's just starting."


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Duncan walked down the hallway with a chip on his shoulder. In his right hand was a love note from Courtney- to Justin. He knew for a fact that Courtney was in her Government class, and that was just up the stairs in front of him.

He scaled the stairs, two at a time, and angrily entered the room. Courtney, saw him and smiled, Duncan returned a sarcastic smile and looked around for Mr. Lewis, who was not there.

"What the Hell are you playing at Bitch?" Duncan wadded the note up and threw it at her, "You know, I really wanted you, now I just want you to go Fuck yourself." Duncan turned and stormed out of the room as the rest of the class turned and looked at Courtney, crying into her books.

Ezekiel, sitting near the door, got up and quickly followed Duncan out. "What the fuck, dude?"

"So Whore-tney and I stayed the night in a hotel last night," Duncan looked around.

"Right on, eh?"

"Well, Home School, it would be a 'right on' moment, except that this morning I woke up and she'd left, she told me she had class now, so I expected her to be gone, but she left her purse behind and I saw a note sealed with red lipstick."

"Dude, that's pretty hot."

"Yeah, if you're Justin."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wrote this elaborate letter to Justin about how much she loves him and all this other shit."

"Fuck man, I'm sorry, eh."

"Yeah," Duncan said walking off nearly crying, "So am I."

Heather walked over to the shredder in her bedroom and placed one of Courtney's love letter's to Duncan in it.

**Forging someone's hand writing is really easy, especially when you only have to change one word: Duncan.**


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Duncan skulked into his bed, and pulled his sheets up over his face. DJ walked in and plunked down on the bed across from Duncan's.

"Hey man, don't worry about Courtney... she's just…" DJ fumbled with the words.

"She's just… what?" Duncan said from under his protective sheet covering.

"She's just a girl, man. You see in nature…"

"Frankly DJ I don't really give a fuck about what happens in nature." Duncan rolled over and got up. "I've got to go… you know, clear my head."

Courtney sat in the bathroom sobbing; an empty pint of Ben and Jerry's sat at her feet. Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna stood outside the door, trying to comfort her.

"Come on, Courtney, if he's going to freak out so much about you leaving a date early-" Bridgette said comfortingly.

"Y-You don't under-er-stand, it's not th-that… it's the note!" Courtney cried back.

"What note?" Gwen asked.

"The note he threw at me… I had it in my purse and I was going to give it to him later," Courtney said, "When he had class I would sneak it into his bedroom."

"Aww, girl, that's sweet… too sweet for that bastard."

"But the note he threw at me was addressed to Justin!"

"Geez, why would you write a note for Justin?" Gwen said looking up.

"I DIDN'T!!!" Courtney yelled, opening the door, "I wrote it for Duncan but… some one must have changed who it was addressed to."

"But who would do such a thing?" Bridgette asked, but then they all stopped and looked around at each other, knowing exactly who would do that.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Heather sat in her math class writing out what the teacher thought were notes, but it was more of a strategy. Geoff was throwing a party tonight, and that's when her alliance would make a swift move. Writing down the plans about how she would seduce Duncan and finally drive Courtney and Duncan apart, and weakening the possible alliance of Duncan's friends and Courtney's friends… perfect.

Geoff woke up, kissed Bridgette (still sleeping) on the cheek, climbed out of bed and put his hat on. Yawning he reached over and pulled his shirt off the clock and saw it was 1:29, still one minute until Culinary Arts with Chef.

"ONE MINUTE!!!!" Geoff yelled in terror pulling his clothes on and running out the door.

"Good afternoon, students." Chef said standing in front of the large Canadian Flag that hung on the front wall of the room, "Today we embark again on the great war to appease the taste buds and-"

"Sorry I'm late, bra." Geoff said running in and sitting next to DJ.

"Glad you could join us, maggot," Chef walked over to his desk, "Oh, and I'm not a fan of your neck tattoo… I hear toothpaste can get those out good." Geoff's hand shot to his neck and covered the hickey that was there.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

Duncan walked through the mall food court. He was pissed, but yet as mad as he wanted to be at Courtney, he just couldn't do it. Stopping he looked around and saw the bathroom sign and made his way towards it as inconspicuously as he could.

Upon reaching an empty stall he plunked down and started to cry a little bit, but his tears were stopped by a phone call.

"Dude, Duncan man, you aren't in class," Chris's voice came through the speaker.

"I'm busy Mclean," Duncan said wiping a tear from his eye.

"But, man, you should be busy with class,"

"But I'm not…"

"Are you? You're cry-ing!" Chris taunted.

"No, I'm not!" Duncan said becoming quite defensive.

"Whatever; just get your butt to History, pronto!"

"Fine," Duncan looked at the clock over the mirror, "I'll be there in ten."

Noah, Cody, and Owen sat at a table in the back of the history room, plotting the future of their alliance.

"Listen, I have a feeling deep down that we are nearing and eating challenge," Noah said.

"AWESOME!!"

"Hey! you three! Quiet down or I'll send you too Mclean!"

"So, me and Noah here would be screwed I can't eat a lot-"

"And I just choose not too."

"So wait, this time I'll carry the alliance?"

"No, idi-" Cody shot Noah a harsh look.

"If you pull out a win for us no one from our team will be going home."

"I think I can do that."

Duncan walked in and looked over at the three at the back table, he decided instead to plunk himself down next to Gwen. "Hey, has he down anything interesting?"

"What do you think?"

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Hey, by the way what did you do to Courtney?"

"What?"

"Something about a note you said she wrote to Justin, I couldn't make out details for sure because she was crying so hard."

At this news Duncan's eyes grew rapidly, but then he worked hard to keep his cool and not reveal how bad he felt for making Courtney cry, "Well, I found a note from her, sealed with a kiss, addressed to Justin."

"She said it was for- you know what I won't even bother."

"Where's The Music Man today?" Duncan looked around and noticed Trent wasn't in the room, surprising.

"Trent? He had to go home; I think his grandmother was having a birthday or something." Gwen looked at Duncan, and noticed a flutter in his cheek muscles.

"I was-uh…" Duncan started to stammer a little.

"What?"

"I noticed," Duncan pointed at the doodle on Gwen's paper, "that's George Flamethrower; you a fan of All Soul's Day movies?"

"YES! He's one of the best slasher's ever." Gwen responded happily, "I can't wait to go to the new one."

Duncan felt a rush of blood to his head and said without thinking, "You want to go tonight?"

Gwen looked at Duncan, who forced a smile to hide his nervousness, "Yeah; that sounds fun."

Gwen stood in front of her mirror making sure her hair looked nice, making sure her lipstick was on smoothly, checking her other make-

"What am I doing? It's two friends going to a movie, I'm acting like-"

"IT'S A DATE!" Geoff yelled at Duncan.

"It is NOT a date," Duncan responded, taking a drink from the fountain.

"I have to agree, dude, even back in Manitoba, two people going to a movie is a sure fire sign of a date, eh."

"Their both right, Duncan," DJ added, "What will Trent say? WHAT WILL COURTNEY SAY?"

"Trent?" Duncan looked up, "He'll say it's not a date, Courtney will… well, fuck her." Duncan nodded and walked off.

"Where are you headed, girl?" Leshawna said seeing Gwen standing by the door, wearing freshly polished boots.

"A movie," Gwen smiled, "with a… friend."

"Oooooo, Trent's going to be pissed."

"I think Trent will realize that nothing's going to happen, I mean seriously… this guy has a girl he thinks hung the moon, and I love Trent. No big deal, oh, he's here!" Gwen turned and started out towards the El Camino that just pulled up.

Duncan started getting out and walking up when he saw the prettily dressed Goth walking down the sidewalk towards him.

"Wow, someone dressed up."

"Shut up, can't I try and look good."

"Try? you succeeded." Duncan said under his breath.

"What?" Gwen asked coyly.

"Nothing," Duncan opened the door for her, "Your chariot waits."

The movie let out around 11:30.

"I liked the part where he jumped out of that refrigerator and blasted all the people sitting down for dinner." Duncan said.

"That was my favorite part," Gwen said and shivered slightly, "Why'd I forget my jacket, we live in freaking Canada?"

"No problem," Duncan took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, "My adrenaline will keep me warm."

Gwen laughed and they started their walk back to Duncan's car. The full moon over head cast an eerie light on the lot, but the two found Duncan's car quickly and Duncan again opened the door for Gwen. She started to get in and stopped, turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for…" She looked down and then back up into Duncan's face, glowing in the moonlight. This was too much for her and she grabbed his head and planted her lips on his, and shortly she felt his hands close around her back.


	40. Chapter 40

Wow, 40 chapters... I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story and all the reviewers who've helped me to shape a story that pelases you guys, don't worry the best is yet to come! ~Dr. Brooklyn

* * *

40.

_Last time on Total Drama Prep! There was a game of Capture the Flag, but the stakes were raised substantially. In the end, though, The Gophers stayed strong and won their third straight challenge, sending the Bass to vote off a member, and in the end Izzy, uh sorry, I mean E-Scope, was sent packing. What will the challenge be today? Who will win? Who will lose… their lunch? Who will watch the Watchmen? Find out today, well maybe not that last one, on today's episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPP!!!_

The students filed in and sat in their teams at two tables in the empty cafeteria, The lights were off except for lights showing the two tables, and the light from the hallway.

"Good evening, Students," Chris's voice rang out of the darkness, "and welcome…" Lights shot on revealing a table with twenty two cups arranged in two triangles of eleven at each end of the table, Chris stood on the table in the middle, "To EAT-THAT PONG!!!!"

"What?" Geoff said sadly.

**I was expecting something totally different, bro.**

"Yes, Eat-That Pong is very much like another game involving this set up. Here are the rules inside each cup is a picture of a team mate from each team. The red cups have Gophers, The Blue… Bass. A student from the other team will take a ping pong ball and try and get it to land in the cup. If they succeed, the person in the cup has to eat the food named in the bottom of the cup.

"If the student from the cup eats the food, their team gets a point, if they don't, no point. You can only turn it down twice, before you have to eat it… and at that point there are no points. We go until both teams run out of ping pong balls. Any questions?"

The room was in an awkward silence, and a smile crossed Noah's face.

**This is EXACTLY what I was planning for.**

"Alright, first from the losers, Trent… come on down."

**I've been away for a few days, I just got back this morning and now I get to make some one eat something gross… nice.**

Trent tossed his ball and it bounced into a cup in the third row.

"Geoff, come down here to eat… squid-lasagna!"

**WHERE DO THEY GET ALL THIS FREAKING SQUID?!?!**

Geoff walked down slowly and sat down at a table with a black cube and tentacles.

"I kind of… burned it," Chef said from Behind Geoff, "On purpose of course."

When he had finished Geoff stood up and walked back to his seat.

"Oh, and if you throw up you still get the point, and we get some cool TV… SO HURL ALREADY!" Chris yelled pointing to Bridgette, "Get up here!"

Bridgette walked up and tossed her ball.

"BETH! And a fine order of sushi."

**YES!!**

"Made from toilet paper, rice, and beetle!"

**CRAP!!**

"Wow, after six students from each team we are dead locked at 6-6. YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME!!! But, I'm not here to judge, I'm here to torture, so Courtney, come on down!"

Courtney walked down and looked at the remaining cups, tossed her ball and waited for Chris's announcement.

"Trent! You threw… now you'll throw up! A lovely cockroach chili dog!" Chris said with glee, as Trent sat in the chair and started eating the bug guts covered hot dog.

"GROSS!!!" Chris yelled, laughing the whole time.

**I really think Gwen was proud of me.**

Gwen sat at her table, staring over at Duncan.

"7-6, Bass lead! Gwen!"

The Goth walked over and tossed her ball, it bounced into the cup she didn't want it too.

"DUNCAN! Come and get some din-ner!"

Duncan got up and asked, "What's on the menu?"

"A 'Something-that-tastes-like-chicken quesadilla!' I'll give you a hint, it's fried squid!"

**WHERE THE F^%! DO THEY GET ALL THIS SQUID?**

Duncan downed his meal and stumbled back to his seat next to DJ, and then he threw up on DJ, which caused Geoff to lose his lunch, which caused Beth to hurl all over Heather, which caused-

"And we'll be back in a quick second or two!" Chris said into the camera.

_George Flamethrower wants _YOU_… to join the ranks of the dead! From the makers of "All Soul's Day 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, and 11" comes "All Soul's Day 12" Now Playing… Rated R!_

"And because the students have stopped hurling, we're back!" Chris yelled, "Sorry, but well you were away Katie and Sadie downed a Burrito made with month old beans, While Bridgette at a peanut butter and toe jam sandwich, and Noah, Cody, and Heather represented the Bass and Noah ate a bowl of Spaghetti with sauce made from rotten tomatoes, Cody ate the foulest ice cream cone ever, topped with locusts, and Heather lucked out getting the only normal food- a bowl of Caesar salad… with nothing gross, bringing the score to a 10-10 tie."

"Now because the Gophers have an extra player, one Bass player was selected to go twice, so they are in the last cup, but because both teams have to have an eater because of the tie Harold, come on down for the Gophers, and Owen come on Down for the bass.

**YES!!! WE HAVE THIS IN THE BAG, MAN!!! AWE-SOME!!**

**Although it's great to know thy enemy, knowing thy alliance, and using your fat pawns, is an amazing strategy.**

"You both have the same dish to eat… a delicious bowl of Liver and Onion soup!"

The two boys sat across from each other at the eating table, as chef put the bowls down in front of them. Chris turned to face the cameras, "Now these two boys have to eat the whole bowl to-"

"Done!" Owen shouted.

"That's… not surprising at all," Chris said turning, " Harold, you didn't even touch your spoon.

"I refuse to degrade myself… GOSH!!!"

"So, that means the Bass win… and that means that the Gophers lose, so Gopher's… meet me tonight for your first vote."

"Welcome back to Total Drama Prep. I'm here with the Screaming Gophers as we prepare to vote off one of their fellow students. The votes are in, Eleven Campers, ten apples… let's start!

"The first apple goes to… Geoff!

The rest go to… Duncan, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Katie, Tyler, Eva, and- wait one apple… two students! The final apple of this first vote goes to…"

Courtney and Harold moved in their seats, squirming with nervousness.

"Harold… you cheated last time and won, but this time you lose. The apple goes to Courtney! Harold, The van is out waiting for you!

**Oh, thank you God! I am so glad that little Weasel is going home, but this last little bit has been sad, me and Duncan breaking up and all.**

**It sucks that I couldn't stay… I mean I think me and Leshawna were going to get closer, and then using my clout with Heather I'd guide her into the final three… and my arms, but I'm going to Michigan… GOSH!!!**

"Students: You survived this challenge, you survived this elimination ceremony. go get some sleep, do some homework, mingle, but be ready because soon you'll be back here and any one of you could be the next to go… on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEPPPP!!!


	41. Chapter 41

41.

"So, bro, this isn't one of those fake-ups that people do?" Geoff said from Duncan's desk chair, "You know, for the attention?"

"Nope," Duncan sat up, "This is the real deal."

"Man, talk about a crappy way to go," Ezekiel said from the wall which he leaned on, "But that means shes-" Duncan flashed the hick a glance full of anger, "Point taken."

"So, you going to fly solo for a little bit?"

"Don't do that, man, you'll go blind, eh?"

"No, Z, I mean the dude's going ta get some dude time, play the field, just bro it up."

"Maybe," Duncan looked out the window, "But there is one chick I might be keeping a closer eye on."

Do to a recent bout of unseasonable sunshine, the courtyard outside the dorms had begun to melt a little and showed the grass underneath, presenting a great area for ultimate Frisbee. Just a stones throw from the room in which Duncan sat, a blue haired Goth ran out and caught the disk in her hands, turned and threw it off towards a lump of a boy running in the wrong direction.

She stopped, feeling like someone was watching her, but she realized how foolish that was and ran back the opposite way, following the Frisbee.

"Like who, man?" Ezekiel made his way over to the window, hoping to glance what so captivated Duncan.

"No one, just…" Duncan looked away from Gwen, "just a girl."

After the game ended the players went their separate ways. Gwen and Leshawna walked across the courtyard, over towards the housing units.

"So, how was your date with Duncan?"

"WHAT? Horrible, I mean we went to some lame movie and I wanted to leave halfway through but I knew he'd complain, he's such a baby, and I can't believe-"

"So how much tongue did he use?"

Gwen sunk into the beanbag chair in Leshawna's room, "The perfect amo- I mean we didn't kiss, why would we I like Trent!"

"Sister, hate to tell you this, but before your date, you told me you LOVE Trent."

"I do, I really do. Duncan's just…" Gwen looked away from Leshawna, "just a boy." Leshawna shook her head and looked at Gwen who hung her head in shame.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Courtney walked into the library, seeing no one she recognized she sat alone at a table near the poetry section. She flipped open her laptop and began typing.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Heather, Lindsay, and Beth sat down at the other four seats.

"Yes, I'm fine," Courtney looked back at her screen, "and if I wasn't I wouldn't turn to you three."

"YOU LI-" Lindsay elbowed Hetaher in the ribs to get her to stop.

"What she means Krista-"

"It's Courtney."

"What she means Kelsey is that as a strong woman, like us, you might not be willing to admit that a boy hurt you so badly."

"WHY DID HE LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!" Courtney wailed as she fell into Beth's lap, "I loved him and all he did was walk all over me like a whore mat!!!!"

After an hour of listening to Courtney moan, the three conspirators retired to Heather's room to talk strategy.

"She's so weak, I think we should use her to replace Harold as our plant on the Bass." Heather said looking around, "All in favor?"

The two raised their hands, "Motion carried."

**I love it when a plan comes together.**

The clock face read five minutes to midnight, and yet Courtney's Malibu pulled into the dark parking deck near the gymnasium. She pulled towards the D section and stopped, looked around and saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Pssst," Courtney said, this made the figure stop it's leaning on the wall. Soundless it made its way towards the car and leaned down, still covered in shadow, "Those three totally came and tried to get me to join their alliance, which I will for awhile. The plan's going perfectly."

"Yeah, I know."


	43. Chapter 43

_Hello everyone, Chris here. Because exams are coming up we decided to cut our little students some slack and not film any challenges for awhile, so in light of that (and the fact that the Reality Hosts Guild just recently went on strike) we are requested to just show a review show today. But don't worry, I am not part of that guild for some reason, and so we will continue soon! _

Dr. B: Also there is some new stuff coming your way, like a Mysterious Figure in the Parking Deck (A new Courtney Arc involving Courtney playing the Heather Alliance for chumps, because the D/C arc is pretty much done) and there will be some new break ups and hook ups leading up to the winter formal, so please stay tuned, and sorry I've been away for so long!

* * *

43.

Trent walked down the hallway of Lake Shore Prep, anger causing each footstep to fall heavily. He was late for class, strike one. He had forgotten to do the homework for said class, strike two. And to make it all better, rumors were circling that Gwen was seeing someone on the side, Strike Three, Trent's out.

Things weren't going much better for the rest of the cast, either. As usual Heather was busy scheming, and her usual gang of idiots did little other than go along.

"So, Courtney, welcome to our alliance," Heather said from her chair.

"It's good to be here," Courtney smiled and looked around at Beth, Lindsay, and Justin.

"It's no secret that you are on the other team," Beth started.

"And so," Heather interrupted, "We want you to help us cause a division in your team and eliminate the strong players before the teams get disbanded, which I know they will."

Courtney sat and thought for a minute, "Alright, I know the perfect juvenile delinquent to start with!"

Duncan walked into the library, and over to the table that Gwen sat at. She smiled and made room for him as he sat down next to her.

"So, uh… Gwen," Duncan nervously said.

"Yes," Gwen didn't look up from her poetry, trying to hide her emotions with the volume of Poe in front of her.

"The big winter formal is coming up next Friday…"

Ezekiel, Geoff, and DJ walked into the arcade just off campus.

"So, bros, who're y'all asking to the Snow Ball?"

"I'm thinking about asking a girl from my creative writing class," DJ said, "Ooooohhh! Ski-Ball!"

"I want to ask Lindsay, but I know she'll never say yes. my life sucks, eh?"

"I'm going to ask-"

"Dude, I think we all know who YOU are going to ask," DJ said standing back up after putting his tokens in the ski-ball machine.

"I just wanted to share, bro," Geoff said ashamedly.

"Well, I kind of think I'm going with Trent," Gwen said looking up from the book.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to try and…" Duncan sank back in his chair.

"So, they're showing the original All Souls Day as a Midnight Movie down town tonight, you up for it?" Gwen smiled.

"The better questin would be," Duncan turned away and put on the George Flamethrower mask he had stashed in his bag, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SOUL IS GOING?!?!"

Noah sat on his bed, reading Watchmen, as Cody and Owen walked in.

"Hello pawns," Noah said.

"Cody and I found out that we aren't doing any challenges anytime soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because of exam week coming up they are giving us a break, and because the dance and all," Cody grinned, "Who're you guys asking?"

"Me? I'm totally taking E-Sc-" Owen stopped, his face sagged and tears began to well up in his eyes, "I mean, I'M GOING ALONE!!!!!!"

"Well, me," Cody said trying to divert the subject, "I'm taking Gwen."

"The odds of you taking Gwen are equal to a supernova occurring in this room right now and then producing enough gold to make a new planet of pure gold."

"Guys, she totally wants me!" Cody smiled and walked to the window, "I mean besides, who else would she be after? Certainly not Trent!"

Duncan and Gwen made their way across the parking lot of the theatre, and then inside to take their seats, just as they entered, Gwen slipped her hand into Duncan's.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Courtney said to the figure in the shadows.

"Tell em about it," The figure walked up.

"So, today we picked out a target to take down on the Bass," Courtney said with a bad girl confidence in her voice, "They are so easy to manipulate."


	44. Chapter 44

43.

As Trent sat in the detention room he couldn't help but feel like his life was suddenly turning for the worst. The room was empty except for Trent, Duncan, and Chris who was doing his job of disciplining the "little rapscallion" as Mr. Kraft called Trent before filling out the slip. The time seemed to go by incredibly slow, so slow that Trent found himself on the fourth verse of Desolation Row for the third time, a very bad thing.

"Mr. Mclean?" Trent said raising his hand.

"Yes, 'Rapscallion'?" At this point Chef poked his head in and laughed with Chris.

"Can I leave early?"

"Of course not," Chris got up and walked over to the door, opened it and then slammed it shut, "Is that door open?"

"No."

"Well, until I open the door you can't leave!"

"But you did just open the door."

"No I…" Chris stopped and stared at the frosted pane for a couple seconds before turning back around, "Just stay seated and stay quiet."

Gwen was sprawled out across her bed, journal in hand rapidly writing verses about "the handsomest man in all the land/with power, strength, and love in his hands." The poem, though, needed a picture to go with it she thought. And so she began sketching a picture of a horse, with two riders, male and female. Then she gave the male a little Mohawk, and some piercings, and then she stopped and looked at what she was doing. She quickly rolled over to her phone and called Trent.

Trent's head was planted firmly on his desk when he heard his ring tone from Chris's desk.

"What's this? A phone call for a delinquent?" Chris picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Trent, this is Gwen, we need to… Chris?"

"Yup, your dude's in detention," Chris winked at Trent, "Pretty righteous huh?"

"Can you put him on the phone?"

"I'll say it again, your dude's in detention."

"Fine, tell him to call me when he gets out."

"No goodbye? The nerve of kids these days."

Courtney walked down the hall with Lindsay, headed towards the computer lab.

"So, Lindsay, who do you want to ask you to the dance?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm…"

**It's for the mission, it's for the mission, it's for the mission!**

"Prolly Tyler."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean he's pretty hot, and he's a good kisser." The two kept walking, past a side corridor without even noticing the former home schooler holding flowers. Ezekiel took them and threw them out and walked off back towards his dorm.


	45. Chapter 45

45.

Trent was not happy, suprising for a person just released from detention. But, because he was staring at, who he assumed was, his girlfriend obviously making the moves on another man, his joy of being released instantly turned to a sour feeling.

"Come on, you know you want to take me, and I want you to take me," Gwen said coyly stepping forward. Duncan sat on the hood of his car, feeling exactly what Gwen was saying, but he wouldn't admit that. Not to her. "Just ask me, and I'll say-"

"Get you stinking paws off her you damn dirty ape!" Trent yelled. Both Gwen and Duncan stopped and turned to face Trent, who looked like he was trying to imitate Muhammed Ali.

"Listen, man," Duncan said trying to disuade the raged filled musician, "Let's be cool here."

"Yeah, Trent," Gwen said, "You don't want to fight."

"Yes I do, Gwen, and this here... less than gentlegentleman is moving in on my girl!"

"You couldn't be farther from the-" Trent jabbed out and hit Duncan in the shoulder.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Trent said, before getting hit in the jaw, and falling to the pavement like a sack of spuds.

Courtney sat in the library, knowing where the package came from, but she had to keep up the front that she was still in the fog of unknowing. Sadie and Katie sat across from Courtneu, waiting for her to put down the book so that they could start on their history project.

"Um, Courtney, can you please-"

"Fine, Sadie I'll put down the book," Courtney said closing the book, "What part of history are we studying?"

"The kind that happened in the past," Katie said.

"The boring kind of history," Sadie said.

"Um, girls... that's the ONLY kind of History."

"What about the history that hasn't happened yet?"

"Um, nobody knows about the stuff that hasn't happened yet." Courtney angrily yelled at the two girls.

"Yeah, because we don't study it."

Duncan sat at the end of his bed, Ezekiel sat next to him, DJ across the room, "So yeah, Gwen is totally starting to creep me out."

"Hey, dude, at least you can get a girl, me and DJ here are single and lonely."

"Speak for yourself, Z," DJ stood up and walked out of the room, "I'm off to a date." Ezekiel stood and angrily slammed his fist on the wall.

"Hey, Home boy, chill down!"

"I can't take it anymore," Ezekiel yelled, "What does Tyler have that I don't, eh?"

"An Athletic nature and charm?" Duncan said sitting back down.

"Seriously dude," Ezekiel started pacing, "Lindsey only likes that bastard because he's good looking, athletic, and he makes her laugh. I can do that stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean, Z?"

"I'm going to pull a Danny Zuko."


	46. Chapter 46

_Hello Everyone, The Author here. I'm going to get through the Big dance this week, there will be some big shakeups, breakups, a lot of ins, a lot of outs, a lot of What have you, so if you are a loyal reader... I'M BACK!!! If you're new, please start at the begining and give me a shot. Either way, please, please, please review my chapters_

46.

"So Lindsey, what are you up to?" Tyler said as he sat down across the table from Lindsay.

"Tyler? what a coincidence?" Lindsey said, shocked.

Tyler looked up at Heather who sat on the other side of the cafe, She glared at him and made some threatening gestures "Yeah, Coincidence, that's what it is. So... uh... Lindsey, will you go to the big dance with me?"

"YES! You don't know how happy you are making me!!" Heather got up and left the cafe.

"Yeah, Lindsey, same here."

Beth sat on her bed, reading Teen Vogue, when Heather walked cooly into the room, "Hey BFF, what's happening?"

"Hi, Heather," Beth stopped reading and turned, "Have you found some one for me to go to the dance with like you said?"

"Yes, we'll just snag the most desperate guy in the entire school," Heather said leaving, "Piece of cake."

"Come on Leshawna! You know you want to go to the dance with me!" Harold said as he leapt out of a side hallway, too late, knocking Leshawna over, "Oops, I forgot how beastly I am."

"Vanilla Wafer, I already- oof, get off me already!" Leshawna said as she pushed the geek off of her chest, "Besides, I've already got a date."

"What?" Harold stared in disbelief, "Who?"

"Hey Leshawna, Harold," DJ said as he walked up and helped Leshawna up, "What're you two doing on the hallway floor?"

"Being betrayed!" HArold stood up indignantly and stormed off.

"Oh Harold," Heather said stepping into Harold's open room.

"Wha- Oh, Hello Heather, I'm sure it's my muscles but I'll still ask, what brings you here?" Heather smiled and walked over to Harolds bed, putting on the air of a sex kitten, she sat on his bed and rubbed his leg lightly, "What'll it take to get you to ask Beth to the dance?"

Harold figured he had leverage in this transaction, and decided to use as much as he could, "What've you got?"

Geoff sat next to Duncan in the arcade "car" as the two raced ferrari's along Miami streets, "So you have two girls fighting over you?"

"Yup, trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to- I'M DRIVING HERE!!!!"

"Well, either way, Dude, it's what every guy dreams of."

"I'm sure Justine doesn't, if you catch my drift."

"No, bro, I don't."

"Party Boy, you are so thick."

Courtney sat in the oh so familiar Parking deck space, alone as usual until the person meeting her showed. Like clockwork the car pulled up, but this time hte driver's door opened.

"Hey Princess... you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Well, if you ask me... yes, yes I am." She said with a sly smile as she hugged Duncan.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

"So, who are the two of us taking to the dance?"

"Simpleton, you are implying that I would even GO to the dance, let alone take some have wit fool I don't deem-"

"I bet you and I could split Sadie and Katie." Cody said with a sly smile.

"What? you really want to take THEM? Why not-"

"HA! You do have someone you want to take, Noah!"

"I do not, I just don't want to take those two, especially when they only have one brain," Noah put down 'The Art of War' and walked over to the window and stood next to Cody, "Those two will be our back up dates, let's aim higher."

"Like who?"

"Well, my insider sources say Trent and Gwen are on the rocks," Noah turned away from Cody, who escaped out the door to find Gwen, "And I also heard that Courtney is... you're not even in the room."

Gwen angrily stormed into the guys dorm buildings, up the stairs, down the hallway, up the stairs again, and down the next hallway to Duncan, Dj, and Harold's room. The loud pounding on the doorway drowned out the music inside the room. DJ opened the door, "Hey Gwen, what's-"

"Where the hell is Duncan?!?!"

"Um, I don't know, he hung out with Geoff last night, Geoff went home, then Duncan said he was going to get some food or something, I haven't seen him since, chillax."

"That tricking, lying, rat bastard!!!"

"What?"

"He led me-" Gwen stopped, and looked up "well, tell him I stopped by."

"Yeah, I will." Dj said, shutting the door.

"Thanks for the solid man," Duncan walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

"No problem, she sounded mad, what exactly did you do?"

"I don't fucking know, I do know that she's hot, but psychotic."

"Man, you've got a way with women."

"Yeah."

Ezekiel strutted into the room toting a lacrosse stick, "Guess who just made the lacrosse team?"

"I don't know, Shaka Khan?" Duncan said walking back into the bathroom.

"No... me!"

"Suprising," Duncan pulled a shirt over his head, "Well, I'm going out."

Courtney finished applying lipstick before she walked out of her room and down the stairs of Number 3. She made her way out into the parking lot where Duncan sat in his car.

"You're early?"

"Well, I figured if this play was as good as you said all the good seats would probably be taken early."

"You're too sweet."

The playhouse was empty, save Courtney, Duncan, and the Janitor.

"I thought you said this play was good?"

"It is good, but it's in Latin." Duncan's eyes grew about twice the size of dinner plates as soon as the first actor to appear began reciting their lines.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

After a long, long, weekend... monday morning classes found the students completely out of their element. Geoff slumped on his desk, the copy of 'Tale of Two Cities" laid unopen. Duncan carved skulls into his desks surface. DJ slept behind his copy of the Dickens tome.

And Mr. Kraft was not happy with this.

"Will all you celebs come down from your ivory towers and make your way to the dean's office right this second!"

Geoff sat up, "I'm sorry what was that? I wasn't paying attention."

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS YOU DEAD BEAT!!!"

"Alright guys, this is un called for." Chris said, putting down the golden statue of himself he was polishing.

"What's that thing?" DJ said pointing at the statue.

"Gilded Chris."

"What's a Gilded Chris?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, DJ!!" Chris yelled, putting the statue in a drawer with a few other tinkets, "Now, what am I going to do to you?"

"Let us go, bro?"

"HAHaha... No." Chris turned his chair so the back was to the three boys, "Mr. Kraft has suggested barring you from the dance this saturday night."

"WHAT?" Duncan stood up angrily, attracting weird glances from DJ and Geoff, "I mean... what?"

"Well, he does have a point, I've seen you in here more than any other students... except maybe Trent. So I am considering banning you from the dance."

"You can't do that, Broseph! We've got dates and stuff! I've already planned the after party!" Geoff said throwing his hat to the floor.

"You three will be next door for detention tonight, capiche?"

"Yes sir," the three said as they stood and filed out of the room.

"What the hell do you mean you might not be able to go to the dance?" Courtney angrily whispered to Duncan in English.

"Well, Mr. Kraft is being a ball buster, and I-"

"I already bought a dress to match your green mowhawk, do you realize how hard that was?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, I just have a personality that sometimes rubs people the wrong way."

"I had a dog once that used to rub people the wrong way..." Courtney's eyes slitted with rage, "We had to put him down."


	49. Chapter 49

49.

"Don't worry, I can definitly go, bra!"

"Geoff, I don't want my first prom to go down the shitter because you got banned!"

"I didn't get banned... yet"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing babe," Geoff ran up the stairs to Bridgette's room, "Come on Bridge, you know I'll try and stay on the up and up."

"So Gwen, what lucky guy are you going to the dance with?" Leshawna said to Gwen, who was sitting on the couch in a huff.

"Trent," Gwen snorted out.

"Who did you want to ask you then, girlfriend?" Leshawna asked. Just as Gwen was about to say the obvious Duncan, Courtney walked into the house, glowing despite her ruffled sweater and roughly combed hair.

"Dun-t think I wanted anyone except Trent to ask me, because I didn't." Gwen said as she stormed up stairs.

"Jeez, who ppeed in her dark blue eyeliner?" Leshawna turned and asked Courtney.

"I didn't, even though I was NOT in Duncan's roo mjust now." Courtney stopped herself, embarrased and ran upstairs.

Leshawna sat alone in the living room, the only noise was the TV and Bridgette chewing out Geoff's 'idiocy.' Leshawna looked around, then looked up the stairs for a few seconds before commenting to herself, "Damn, was it something I said?"

The students all sat around Chris's desk, a tight cramp for the large group. Chris and Chef opened the door from a side room and looked at the tightly packed cast, before Chris said, "Um, maybe we should head to the bowling alley."

"The Bowling Alley?"

"Yup, you see, I enjoy a good game of bowling so I had the people from the network install a bowling alley to the deans office before the school year started, it's a meager little 30 laner, we should be able to fit down there." Chris opened a door with a staircase leading downward, "Students first."

"Alright, first order of business, some of you may have seen Harold in the hallways the last few days. If you'll remember he was eliminated at our last challenge, and yet he's still geeking up the hallways. So, try to ignore him and tell Chef where he is, Chef has a stock of Nerd Tranquilizer that he is ready to bust out."

"Wait," Eva said, "How did he get eliminated and remain in the hallways? We all saw him leave on the van."

"Yeah, so did we." Every one added in unision.

"Well, apparently one of his oft spoken of skills was taking the back doors off of a van, then shoulder rolling out of said van, then running back to school," Chris looked down, "Did NOT see that one coming. Anyways, tomorrow night is the big dance, does everyone have a date? Alright, go stand by your dates."

**Alright, here's the breakdown viewers. Duncan and Courtney, Trent and Gwen, DJ and Leshawna, Heather and Justin, Tyler and Lindsay, Cody and Katie, Noah and Sadie, Geoff and Bridgette, Ezekiel and Eva, and Beth and Owen. There's more instore than just a dance, stay tuned to find out here on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey everyone, this big dance is finally here... as is the 50th chapter! I'd like to thank all of you guys for being with me for the past half a year as I posted chapters for this story. Um, please stick around because I plan on finishing up this story and doing more eliminating soon enough, more challenges as opposed to Character explaining, I've done enough of that lately. So enjoy and please review, seriously guys even if you want to be negative, review so I know where you guys want me to go with this show. ~ Dr. 'Chris McClean' Brooklyn**_

50.

_Last time on Total Drama Prep. There was a bit of digesting as we threw down some mad Food Pong. The two teams went at it and the Gophers emerged victorious, thanks to Owen's girth. The Bass went to the elimination room, and sent Harold... well, no where. He's still running around the hallways, but he isn't a member of the cast any more. What's going on at the Dance? How can I ruin these teens lives more? How much wood CAN a woodchuck chuck? Who knows? But some of those questions will be answered tonight in the 50th episode spectacular of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! _

The sun was going down as the studcents of Lake Shor Prep began to arrive at the Gym. Chef stood behind a podium at the door, checking people in. Duncan and Courtney walked across the street lamp lit parking lot towards the door.

"Um, Courtney, why are we coming so early?"

"Because I used to be a Student Councilwoman and I know the hard work that goes into putting on a dance."

"Wow, some streamers on the Baketball hoops, so time consuming."

"Alright, Bridgette, are you ready for an insane dance of awesomeness?!?!?!?!" Geoff screamed out in excitement.

"YES!!!! I can't want, this is our first dance together, did you think about that?"

"We've danced together."

"Yeah, but not at a school sponsored event."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Geoff asked, totally confused.

"Well, between you and me, I've never danced with a guy at a school dance."

"What? How could that happen, you're like the hottest girl I know."

"It wasn't always that way. I used to have braces and glasses and I played DnD weekly."

"No way, Dude, that's kind of cool."

"What? That I had no friends until Sophmore year?"

"No, that you like me enough to tell me this."

As Duncan and Courtney walked in Chef stopped them, and ushered them off to the side, to stand with Noah, Cody, Katie, Sadie, and the rest of the couples, except Geoff and Bridgette.

"Where are they?" Chris said walking out of the gym wearing a powder blue suit.

"Who?" Heather said, "The fashion police? that's who I'm wondering where they are."

"You're too kind." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"So why aren't we in the dance?" Leshawna asked.

"All will be explained- Ah, here are the love birds, please walk into the cafeteria over there," Chris pointed, "and Geoff, nice lipstick." Geoff quickly began wipping the lipstick off his cheeks as the cameramen began to snicker.

The large group followed Chris into the dark Cafeteria before they heard a crash and cursinf from Chef. A single spotlight illuminated Chris who stood on the other side of the room, "Gooooood Evening Canada. Welcome to Lake Shore Prep, once again, and welcome to the TDP Total Drama Dance OFF!!!"

"What?" Eva shrieked, "These legs are built for power squats, not dancing."

"I don't dance," Duncan said shiftily.

"I do," Harold said winking at Leshawna, two security men then ran over and chased Harold out of the room.

The rest of the group chimed in with discontent as well.

"Shock shock, suprise suprise, you're all upset by a challenge..." Chris turned and faced the camera, "Can't they ever be happy?"

"Not as long as your alive," Heather sneered.

"Mean," Chris said, "But, delightfully true. Here are the rules, we're going to have a dance off for three songs. Chef and I are the judges," a few interns began walking around pinning numbers on the men, "if we think your dancing is subpar... your number goes in the trashbin and both of you are up for elimination. The teams are dissolved from this point further, to increase the school expierience you'll all be alone, so any one can be eliminated... and four people will be."

"WHAT?" The cast cried in terror.

"Yup, we're taking out 4 birds with one dance off. The top two couples are immune, the rest of you are all on the chopping block..." The song "We're in Heaven" began playing as the couples quickly spread out across the cafeteria floor and began dancing. "I love my job."

Leshawna and DJ ended up the closest to Chef, and so they felt they had to dance at their best, and they were. DJ began spinning Leshawna, before moving her into a lift. Chef bowed to DJ like a monk, and walked off, DJ and Leshawna still had their numbers.

Noah, Cody, and their dates, on the other hand, were quite the opposite. Noah tried to dip Katie, and dropped her, before falling on top of her, before hearing the sound of ripping paper. Noah and Katie both turned to see Chris holding Noah's number, shaking his head. Chef walked over and tapped Cody on the Shoulder, which made him spin around too quickly, launching Sadie into a spiral across the floor, knocking over Heather and Justin, both couples lost their numbers.

**MOTHER #*%^$!**

**Come on HEather, it's fine, we're both too good looking to get eliminated.**

Duncan and Courtney danced suprisingly well, and Courtney was probably the most suprised.

"Where did you get so good at dancing?"

"In Juvy they had Swinging Saturdays where they taught us how to Swing Dance and stuff," Duncan spun Courtney and dipped her, "The Warden always thought I was the best dancer."

**Duncan's a really good dancer... that's actually kind of hot.**

Owen and Beth awkwardly rocked back and forth, until Owen saw the buffet table to the far side of the room.

**Food... My Kryptonite.**

Owen picked Beth up, threw her on his shoulder and ran across the dance floor, knocking Ezekiel into Eva, which caused Eva to jump on Ezekiel and begin to strangle him, to say the least they lost their numbers, as did Owen and Beth once Chef finally caught up to the charging Owen.

"Alright, students." Chris said as the song ended, "One round and six couples down. Which means we'll have a quick break, before we come back for round to of the Total. DRAMA. DANCE OFFFFFFF!!!!"

"Welcome back viewers," Chris said into the camera, pointing to the four remaining couples, "The couples will now be asked... to hand jive. This round will go until two couples are eliminated, then we go to the final round, where the winning couple will not only be immune, but will recieve DOUBLE VOTING RIGHTS!! Yes, they will be allowed to cast TWO votes each in the elimination ceremony tonight, so... DANCE!!!" The music began playing as Tyler and Lindsay began... atempting to Hand Jive. What they actually succeeded in was hitting Chef in the kidneys, knocking Chris into the punch bowl, and taking out a camera.

"Chef has had it up to here with your shenanigans," Chef said grabbing the couple and pushing them to the benchs on the side of the cafeteria, ripping off their numbers.

"And then," Chris stood up and tried to ring out his suit, "Hey, guys do you know how hard it is to get punch out of crushed velvet? Any ways, and then there were three couples, we've got Trent and Gwen, looking good, albeit Gwen looks a tad upset."

"What makes you think I'm upset?" Gwen yelled.

"You're running mascara, bam!" Chris said, "HIGH FIVE INTERN!" an intern ran out and gave Chris a high five, "We've also got Duncan an dCourtney, dancing incredibly strong, and Geoff and Bridgette... or should I say Danny and Sandy, look at them go!"

Geoff and Bridgette were, as Chris said, dancing very well, enough to distract Duncan long enough to step on Courtney's foot, making her stop, until he fell on top of her. Chef ripped off Duncan's number... laughing the whole time.

Chris stopped the music, "We've got Gwen and Trent, and Bridgette and Geoff after Duncan and Courtney fumbled at the-"

"Correction, after DUNCAN fumbled," Courtney said glaring at Duncan.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't cut it."

"ANYWAYS," Chris said, to get the attention back on himself, "Trent, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette all recieve immunity, but only one can get the power of double voting. As we begin," Chris picked up a box and threw a pair of roller skates to each couple, "The roller disco challenge."

**SWEET! Dude, I used to be a roller disco champ back in my home town!!**

The two couples roller bladed up and started grooving to Mamma Mia, which was obviously going better for Geoff and Bridgette. Trent and Gwen went past the losers, and Gwen looked out of the corner of her eye at Duncan, as she choked down a tear.

"Gwen, are you alri-" Trent began to ask if Gwen was alright, which made him look away and forget where the wall was, and so he fell backwards, taking Gwen with him.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE GEOFF AND BRIDGETTE!!" Chris exclaimed as Geoff lifted Bridgette and rolled over and stopped next to Chris, "So there you have it, the Dance Off is over, and now comes time for the elimination, go discuss, form alliances... I dare you, and be at House #3 tonight to cast your votes and to be at the apple ceremony where four students will be headed to Michigan."

Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and DJ sat in Duncan and DJ's room.

"So who's going home?" Duncan asked

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony of this night," Chris evily smiled, "The votes are in and four of you are going home, or 20% or 1/5th. So of every five, one is-"

"We can do Math Chris, just get it over with" Heather yelled.

"Fine, Fine, jeeze, no need to be such a... Alright, the first four apples go to Trent, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette, you all have immunity so you can't go home. The first none immune apple goes to... DJ. The rest go to Ezekiel, Noah, Lindsey, Heather, Justin, Courtney, Beth, Tyler, Cody, and Leshawna. It seems like I have one apple, five students and four seats in the Van of Losers. The last apple goes to... O-, just kidding, it goes to Ka- fooling around, it goes to Sa-, GOTCHA, it goes to E-, no way Jose, it goes to DUNCAN!" Chris laughed at his evil semantics and threw the apple.

"Come on! I danced gracefully!" Eva yelled standing up.

"You danced like Sasquathinakwa!" Ezekiel yelled, storming out of the room.

"alright losers, get lost!" Chris said, :there's the door, don't break it when you slam it, Eva." The four students filed out of the room, got in the van and left.

"Well, four more down, 16 more to go, now if only we could find Harold, wherever he is," Chris said looking out the window, "Anyways, we'll see you next time for more intrigue, more fun, more hand jiving on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!"


	51. Chapter 51

51.

_Laaaast time on Total Drama Prep. The students finally got to go to the big winter dance, but it wasn't all fun and games. Three rounds eliminated several couples, until only Geoff and Bridgette remained. The Student body voted and four campers-sorry force of habit, students danced their ways right off the show. Farewells were said to Owen, Eva, Katie, and Sadie. Who'll survive this week? Who'll survive this show? Who'll stop the rain? found out this week on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPPPP!!! _

The sun rose slowly at dawn. The morning fog began to disperse, and a few birds woke to go seek worms. The cast of TDP had been up for two hours already.

"This exam will not be easy," Chef said pacing in front of the square of desks, "I wrote it myself, poured some of my evil into it... like that ring in those movies."

"Um, they were books first Neanderthal," Noah said derisivly.

"And some one just got marked down a point." Chef said throwing the apple on the desk at Noah, "This exam is about this past year, and your vacation on Wawenakwa."

"You call that a vacation?" Courtney yelled.

"Some one needs a new travel agent," Gwen smirked.

"The highest grade gets immunity. The rest are put on the chopping block," Chef smiled and flipped over and hour glass, "and get to spend the night with me."

"Time's up you worthless sacks of sh-" Chef began to yell, but Chris stepped in, "Cheeeffff... The Censors wouldn't like you finishing that statement."

"Chris, I had buddies die face down in the muck in Viet Nam so I can say whatever I want on TV!!"

"No you didn't, that was from a movie," Chris smiled at the camera, "See, you can't sue if we acknowledge the original material, Anywho, it;s my turn to take over. Pass your sheets up and we'll pop them into the dime store Scantron knockoff and see who gets immunity, and who has to spend the night with Chef... doing something... before some one get's sent home."

The papers were passed forward, and after a few seconds a single sheet came out of the machine.

"Well, well, well," Chris shook the paper a little, "And the winner of immunity this week is... Beth. So, Beth you get to spend the night relaxing... at a local spa, on us. The rest of you are spending the night out in the woods... camping... with Chef. Good luck with that."

"Um, Chef?" Courtney asked as the group hiked out through the woods.

"Shut up, maggot!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Duncan snapped at the Chef, who turned and stopped the party.

"What did you say you little chicken," Chef looked left, Chef looked right, and upon seeing that Chris was no where to be seen finished his offensive comments, "$^*%!"

"I said don't talk to her like that," Duncan stepped closer, "Just because you used to be in the Army doesn't mean you are the baddest mother #$&*^ in the world, and you can't keep abusing teenage girls because you were fighting the man in the black pajamas when you were our age and could never get one!!!"

Courtney smiled and blushed and Chef stepped back, turned around and motioned everyone to start walking again.

**Oh my gosh, The way Duncan stood up to Chef was ssooooo romantic, I mean... Chef is scary, but Duncan stood up to him, for me!**

**"**Alright, if you'll notice you brought nothing with you."

"Yeah, because you told us everything would provided, bro." Geoff commented.

"Oh, that's right... I did," Chef reached into his apron pocket and threw 15 pocket knives on the ground infront of the students, "There's everything you'll need to survive tonight. You each get one and-"

"Wait, you expect us to survive the entire night with just a knife?"

"I agree with Heather," Leshawna said, "Did I really just say that?" Everyone gasped, including Harold.

"YOU!" Chef turned and chased Harold off into the distance.

"Great, Big, Dumb, and Scary has left us in the middle of the woods with 15 letter openers." Noah rolled his eyes, "Somebody make a fire so I can read."

"Um, Gwen and I will go get fire wood!" Trent smiled and the two ran off into the woods.

"Me and Lindsey aswell!" Tyler grabbed Lindsey ran off into the woods in the other direction. And shortly all the couples had gone off to the woods, except Duncan and Courtney.

"Um, why did you two run off, eh?"

"Well, I've seen pretty much every horror movie... ever and there's no way I'm running off into the woods to make out in the darkness." Duncan explained to Courtney (who was obviously pissed), Ezekiel, Noah, Cody and Beth.

**So... he may be a jerk, but Noah is kind of attractive in that toally detactched way... and every one else was doing it so...**

"Hey, Noah," Beth said, "Want to go join everyone else?"

Noah smiled, "Well, with no light to read, I'll have to just read your body language."

**So the two nerds went off to make out... gross. **Duncan scoffed.

**Noah bailed on me... we have an alliance and he leaves me with Duncan, Courtney, and Ezekiel. Great, a convict, a prep, and a hick, it's like a bad joke set up.**

**"**So... what's the real reason you wanted to stay back here?" Cody said to Duncan.

Duncan smirked an produced a piece of paper, "I snagged this from Chef's pocket when wse bumped chests. It outlines the challenges of the night, and he's trying to get us to chicken out and run back to our dorms. If we stay here we're pretty set."

As Heather and Justin stood up, Justin heard the call of the wild, and so he ran behind the oak tree, to return a few seconds later... to stand all by himself.

"Heather?"

"ah-ah-ah-e-e-e'

"Hello?" Justin cautiously backed uptowards the tree, "Heather? is this because I couldn't- well... you know..."

"boo."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Justin jumped and ran off back towards the school, screaming so loud he couldn't hear Chef's laughter.

When Justin arrived back at campus, he saw Heather doubled over, panting aswell.

"Justin, that was not funny back there!"

"You think that was me? I was too busy to try and scare you."

"What were you so busy doing?"

"Being scared myself!"

"By Chef," Chris said stepping out from behind a nearby van.

"What?" Both of the beautiful people asked angrily.

"Yeah, you both just lost," Chris smiled and opened the van doors revealing Lindsey, Tyler, Noah, and Beth, "luckily for you two, you weren't the first to get scared and..." At that particular momentChef walked out of the woods carrying an unconcious Cody.

"He fainted!" Chef and Chris began laughing.

"I've got to say, nice work."

"Don't worry, the rest will be coming soon." Chef smiled.

Gwen and Trent began walking back towards the clearing when Trent smiled and said, "Race you back to the clearing?"

Gwen smiled back, "You're on!" Gwen darted off, while Trent watched for a brief second, too long of a second.

When Gwen reached the clearing she saw Duncan and Courtney sitting by the fire, Courtney asleep on Duncan's lap.

**I wasn't jealous. Okay, I was only a little jealous. Okay I wanted to kill her.**

"Hey Gwen, did you see Home School?"

"No, I thought he was with _you two_."

"He left not to long ago to check on Lindsey for some reason."

Courtney calmly sat up and smiled at Duncan, "Who're you talking- oh hi, Gwen."

**Must. not. strangle. that. preppy. whore**.

"Hey, Courtney," Gwen sat down. "So, what's up?"

Courtney smiled slyly, "Me and Duncan are starting an alliance."

"You in?"

**Wait, these two want me in their alliance. That would probably be a bad move to kill some one I'm relying on to get into the finals.**

"Yes, who else is in?"

"Right now Home School, and us three, we haven't gotten around to asking anyone else."

"Hey, did you hear that?" Duncan looked over at the tree line.

"No," both girls responded and looked at each other.

"I'll go check it out, just to make sure you're safe." Duncan said as he walked off.

"Thanks" both girls said with a smile.

**Did she really think Duncan was talking to her?** Courtney fumed.

**Did she really think Duncan was talking to her?** Gwen fumed.

Duncan approached the tree line, until he saw somehting on the ground. "Ooooo, a piece of candy!" He bent over and picked it up, only to get hit in the back of the head and drug off.

"So, now that there aren't any guys around, we can probably take our shirts off," Courtney smiled.

"Yeah," Gwen pulled her shirt over her head, "can we snuggle a little, I'm scared."

"Me too," Courtney scootched over to Gwen, "Maybe if I give you a kiss you'll calm-"

Duncan sat up after being splashed in the face with water, "WHO THE &*$% JUST WOKE ME UP?"

"Chef," Chris said, "and judging by the goose egg on the back of your skull I wouldn't lay back down if I were you."

"What were you getting at thanking Duncan?"

"Did he specifically say 'Courtney'?"

"No, but it was implied in the subtext!"

"What subtext?!?!"

"The... well... I guess I'm just being defensive."

"You should be, Duncan is an amazing guy, I'd defend him tooth and nail," Courtney sat up and clenched her fists, "Relax, Courtney, that doesn't mean I'm going to try and take him, I'm happy with Trent."

"Well, I can't be mad at you, we are in an alliance." Courtney smiled with Gwen.

"Congratulations," Chris yelled through the van window as Chef drove the van into the clearing. When the van came to a complete stop, Chris stepped out, followed by the rest of the students and Chef, "Because you two were just sat around, you survived Chef's hunting. And for that... you BOTH get immunity. I will see you all tomorrow at 5:30. Have fun at class. School starts in an hour!"

All the students gasped, forgetting it was now Monday morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, and Trent sat in Gwen's room.

"So what's the first plan of attack, guys?" Trent asked.

"I say we take out Heather, we have the votes, let's take that bitch out of existence." Courtney growled.

"Sorry, Princess, I think we need a more subtle plan of attack," Duncan said, "Let's go after one of the weaker pairs, that way the rest of the group won't even know it was an alliance striking."

"Alright... but who?"

Heather glanced over Justin and Lindsey, "Listen, I am growing really weary of an upcoming alliance, so we're going to remove one of it's legs, and the table will fall."

5:30 rolled around and the living room of House 3 was filled with 16 kids, a chef, and a TV host.

"Well, well, well... my favorite part of the show is here again. The apple ceremony. One of you, excluding Courtney and Gwen is going to get sent home. The votes have been cast. And the first two apples go to Gwen and Courtney, the rest go to... DJ, Ezekiel, and Heather. Justin, Lindsey and Beth are also safe. Duncan and Leshawna... heads up! Beth and Tyler, you also get to stay. Which leaves me with one good apple... and two bad students: Trent and Cody. Well, only one get's this delicious red fruit, and the other get's my trendy, red boot... sending them to the Van of Losers. The votes were cast and the final apple goes to... Trent. Sorry, Codemiester, We'll see you on the other side.

"Another student and episode down. Tune in next time to find out who gets to keep going to school here on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPPPP!!!!"


	52. Chapter 52

52.

Noah sat on his bed, he felt something extremely foreign to him... compassion towards another person.

"So, you're sure this feeling of... 'compassion' as you put it is normal?" Noah finally said to Beth, who was standing on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's pretty normal, so is love, and-"

"I'll stop you there, 'love' is not normal and never will be," Noah stopped, "I think I'm mainly scared because now I'm alone," Beth's obvious frustration wasn't as obvious to Noah as it would have been to anyone else, "I no longer have that safety of an alliance... and I realize now that lone wolffing it won't work."

"I think I have an idea..."

Heather's door was open, and she sat in a highbacked office chair, difrectly in from the door. Noah looked around as Beth told him to wait outside. She walked in and kissed the ring on Heather's hand, Justin walked up and stood behind Heather, while Lindsey walked over and put her hand on the side of the door, and slowly closed it as Beth began whispering in Heather's ear.

"Come on, he's nice, she's... nice aswell." Gwen pleaded with Trent in the hallway outside Duncan's room.

"He's sort of my rival, and I don't like teaming up with rivals."

"He's not your rival, I mean really... who could compare with you?"

"A lot of people, you're the completly amazing one," Trent smiled and kissed Gwen, and the two leaned back against the door, which swung open and the two dropped to the floor.

"Get a room, Lovers." Duncan laughed.

"I haven't decided if I want to be in this alliance yet, bub, so I'd watch how you-"

"And we have an alliance that could banish your ass. You'd better watch it too."

"Come on guys, let's not fight," Courtney walked out of the bathroom and said, "Hi Gwen."

"Hi," Gwen said, faking a smile.

"Guys, remember a house divided can not stand." Courtney said sitting in the desk chair, gesturing for Duncan and Trent to sit down.

"I'll sit when Joe Strummer does."

"Ooooo, tough guy here listens to 'The Clash'... who doesn't?"

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" Gwen yelled.

"Fine," and both boys sat down, on opposite sides of the room.

"What was all the yelling for dudes and chicks?" Geoff said as he, Bridgette, and Ezekiel walked in.

"Two guys trying to be alpha male of the pack, it's sad really," Courtney smirked, but just behind her eyes she was stabbing Gwen in the heart with a stake.

"Is everything alright?" DJ said walking in, "I heard... whoa, what's everyone doing here, Duncan?"

"Alliance formation, did you pick up the stuff?"

"Yeah, three bags of cheetos, two of bugles, and two gallons of water," DJ knodded to Geoff, "So can I be in your alliance?"

Chris leaned away from his wall of TV monitors.

"Chef, I just got a brill idea!"

"Brill?"

"Brilliant."

"Ah, what is it this time?"

"We reform teams... with a twist."


	53. Chapter 53

53.

"Reform the teams?"

"Exactly! I mean, by this point the alliances are growing, rapidly, as I can see from my Karnakian wall of TVs, there are two main alliances: Heather's and Duncan's. Let's make two teams out of these alliances, and twist it up, yet again. Just when they were getting that me first mentality, make them team up again and as a reuslt self destruct because they want to put themselves first!!"

"You are a worthy adversary, Chris, just like the man in the Black Pajamas."

"Duncan, are you even paying attention?" Mr. Kraft said, turning around to face the class.

"No, sir," Duncan said, face still in his arms on his desk, "franklyI was moments from sleep when your nasily excuse for a voice brought me back," he looked up, "Wha were you saying?"

Mr. Kraft stood aghast.

"I'll show myself to the door." Duncan rose and walked out of the classroom.

"Duncan, I am so glad to see you. Tea? Scone? Malt Liqour?" Chris said sitting at the edge of his seat, bgrinning like a school girl.

"The last one."

"Too bad, you're a minor, which brings me to my nextg point. Make sure everyone gets the word to be at the House tonight at 7:30. Not a moment later."

"What kind of segue was that?"

"The kind that if you question me again you will get the detention I wrote, buuuuutttt... if you just do my bidding, I'll let it slide."

"7:30." Duncan said standing up.

"You poor kid, if only you knew what tricks I had up my sleeves." Chris smiled evilly and leaned back in his chair, "if only, if only..."

As Courtney walked down the hallway towards her political science class, she felt a tug and suddenly she was in a side hall, lips pressed against Duncan's. A few moments passed before Duncan said, "Oh yeah, be at the House at 7:30." He winked and walked offf, leaving Courtney blushing like a little kid.

At 7:30 the cast of TDP crammed, once again into the Living Room of House #3.

"Good news everyone, I've been moniktoring you in your dorm rooms!"

"How is that good news?" Heather asked, angrily.

"Well, not you girls, because that's illegal, but the boys... not so much so. Trent, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Courtney, congratulations, you are now the Killer Jocks. The rest, plus Harold-"

"What?" the unanimous cry of shock didn't phase Chris, "will be the Screaming Bookworms. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Bro, how did Harold get back on?"

"Well, technically he was never sent away, so we decided to let him come back," and with that Harold opened the front door and leapt in, "Snootch to the Noontch."


	54. Chapter 54

54.

_LAST time on Total Drama Prep, there was some scaring and chasing, but nothing cool happened, until Cody got sent home. That was pretty cool. And the alliances that the students formed led to the reformation of teams: The Killer Jocks and the Screaming Bookworms were born. How will the teams work out? Will their alliances prove successful? Will there ever actually be a sequel to Boondock Saints? Wait... wait, I'm getting news that there will be... AWESOME! So find out the answers to the other two here on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!_

The sun was rising, on a beautiful saturday morning. The birds chirped, the grass was dewy under the shoes of the students on the schools baseball field, although most of them looked like characters from George Romero movies.

"Morning Students, after 8 cups of coffee, I am ready for this classic school yard challenge!"

"That makes one of us," Noah smirked.

"Don't any of you wonder why you're here?" Chris looked around shocked.

"Well," Gwen said, "We're on a baseball field and you have a kick ball... I'll take a stab... ki-"

"CORRECT! We are going to playt a rousing game of kickball, you'll both be short a shortstop though, being two teams of 8. The standard rules apply, over the fence auto homer, et cetera. Oh, and see that spinner over there?" Chris pointed to a wheel right next to Chef, "There are numbers ranging from 1-100 on there, and whatever number comes out is the number of innings you'll play, any questions?"

"How many innings are we playing?" Gwen pondered.

The wheel began spining rapidly, and stopped on 4.

**Holy crap, we actually have a really easy challenge.** Tyler remarked. **Especially for the athletically gifted, like myself.**

"Do we all have to-" Noah began saying before geting cut off by Chef.

"Yes you have to play, you little sack of crap!"

"What Chef means is, that the losing team is going to have to eliminate someone, so play hard my students. Courtney, Heather, step forward. Heather under my hand is either the logo on the ball, or empty red space, call logo or red and then you'll get to decide if you field or kick first."

**I knew what it would be, because I saw how he positioned it.**

"Red and we're going to field first."

"You're... right? Alright, Screaming Bookworms, get to the field."

As the Bookworms took their positions, the Jocks filed into the dugout.

"Alright, it seems like DJ is up first!"

As the Jocks failed to live up to their names, the bookworms seemed to live up to theirs.

"Noah, put down the *$^# book before I put it down your throat!" Heather yelled from the mound.

"Why don't we put him at right field, and me at first?" Tyler yelled from the field, "I am the athletic one!"

**Awwwwww, Tyler stepped up and offered to help Moses, that's so sweet of him.**

* * *

"We're now three innings in, and the only run for the Jocks is from Duncan, the only hit is also from Duncan, the Bookworms, on the other hand have 17 runs, with 24 hits. Well... maybe we should switch the team names?" Chris laughed.

"Come on you worthless losers, we are down by 16 after three innings!" Courtney fumed.

"If you'll remember, you haven't hit any either," Gwen said under her breath.

"Settle down, Princess, we have one inning left," Duncan stood up, "I think I've got an idea."

"Come on Killer Jocks, we don't have all day!" snarled Heather, and the rest of the Bookworms booed along.

DJ walked over to the plate, and turned to face right field.

**Oh crap, we can't change our line up right now... and they've found out weak spot!**

"Come on DJ, kick that ball like you wouldn't kick Bunny!" Courtney yelled.

**She's hot, but she needs better pep talking skills.**

DJ kicked as hard as he could, and the ball soared into right field, bounced off Noah, and Allowed DJ to round third before Noah picked up the ball.

**This is not good... I lost my page.**

Next came Courtney, who delivered a kick over Tyler's head, and allowed her to get to second, before Noah nudged the ball to Tyler with his foot, trying to find his page.

"You know if this were a tv show, this would be the perfect time for a monatge!" Chris laughed from his spot as Ump.

Bidgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent delivered doubles, and Ezekiel delivered a homer, leading Duncan to his second run.

* * *

"And just like that we are back to Duncan, with two outs, a 17-14 score and Ezekiel, Trent, and Gwen on first, second, and third respectively. Unless Duncan gets a hit, the game ends right here, the crowd has fallen silent. And here's the pitch!"

Heather wound up and lauched a rocket at the plate, Duncan kicked it and pointed out to left field.

**Yeah, I kick $$.**

"And the ball has sailed over the fence! THE JOCKS TAKE THE LEAD! THE JOCKS TAKE THE LEAD!!"

DJ stepped up again, only to strike out... at Kickball.

**After my Duncan hits a homer, DJ strikes out**. Courtney angrily yelled.

**After my Duncan hits a homer, DJ strikes out. **Gwen angrily yelled. **Wait, I mean my TEAM MATE Duncan, my team mate...**

* * *

"Speaking of suspenseful moments, we have Courtney on the mound, Heather at the plate, and two strikes on the big green boardie thing. It's so delitefully retro, I mean we actually have Chef over writing the score with chalk, isn't that fun? Anyways, Courtney's going to throw the pitch, here it comes!"

The ball sped towards the plate, and Heather launched it towards right field... and DJ, who was busy stroking Bunny. When he looked up and saw the ball comming, he ducked over Bunny, and the ball hit his shoulders, and bounced towards center field and hit Geoff and Bridgette, who were busy making out, knocking Geoff's hat off, and Geoff to the ground, and Bridgette caught the ball.

"Technically a catch, so that's out number three! THE JOCKS HAVE PULLED OUT THE COMEBACK OF THE CENTURY!!!! Congratulations, for your win you get an all expense paid victory meal at _Solomon and Burke's Sports Bar and Grille._ Bookworms, you get the reward of sending someone away... far away... to never come back!"

"That's not entirely true," Harold objected.

Chris turned away from Harold, "I'll see you Bookworms in the Elimination Room at 6:00, ta-ta!"

* * *

"Welcome, Canada, Welcome, World," Chris looked away from the cameras, "Welcome Losers! Despite having an incredible lead, and the most athletic person you failed, you all get a sentence to justify yourself before I hand out apples, Heather, go!"

"I did my best, got four runs, and pictched a solid game."

"Except that last inning," Chris sneered, "Justin?"

"I'm too good looking, I could have gotten dirty, or chiped nails, or heaven forbid I rip my wardrobe, which cost more than the tuition here."

"I will not try and win if that means Heather wins with me," Leshawna yelled.

"I was in the wrong position, I am nopt a first baseman, I'm a natural born catcher!" argued Tyler.

"I'm not athletic, I'm more of a bleacher creature, not a player." Beth defensively cried.

"I was the best player, I didn't get hit by the ball once!"

"Lindsay," Chris chided, "we were playing KICKball, not DODGEball."

**Oh... maybe that's why everyone yelled at me. **

"Noah, care to justify yourself?"

"Can you be quite? I'm reading!"

"That's good enough for me," Chris smiled, "Well, the voting was pretty unanimous, but still here we go on the good ship suspense, Heather, Justin, and Beth, you're all safe. Harold and Lindsey are still enrolled here aswell. Tyler, catch... if you can. One apple, and it goes to..."

"CHRIS! CHRIS!" Chef said bursting into the room, "There is a crazy staff party that you are missing!"

"Staff party? TO THE BATMOBILE CHEF WONDER!!! We'll be back witht he last results tomorrow afternnon, later guys! SeeyounexttimeonTOTALDRAMAPREP!


	55. Chapter 55

55.

"Hello and welcome to a very special elimination show. And after one party last night that was awfully crazy, I wish we taped it, we're back with the final apple, and it will go to... Leshawna. Noah, this is the second time a sports challenge has outsted you."

"Chris, I'm going to be a doctor, not an athlete," Noah stood up, "I see the value of education, and I don't focus on the body, but instead the mind, I-"

"Have to leave now, sweaty meat bag!" Chef said grabbing Noah's shoulder and pushing him to the Van.

"Well, Noah's gone, Bookworms. Now you only have seven players. But the Jocks still have 8. Will that affect the challenges? Who knows? Tune in next time for some more Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!"

Duncan ran through the library on Monday morning, ignoring the librarian's requests for him to stop, "Courtney! COURTNEY!!"

"What?"

"You'll never guess what they are playing at The Elm Theatre!!!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Aren't you going to guess?" Duncan finally asked.

"You said I'd never guess, why would I guess?"

"Fair enough, they are playing the original Manitoba Machete Genocide!"

"Ugh, that movie is disgusting to the max."

"Come on, it's a classic watershed of Horror," Duncan sat down, and took a pleading tone, "will you please go with me?"

"No," Courtney looked back at her book, "I have to prepare a debate for my Pol/Sci class tomorrow."

"Fine, then I'll get someone else to go with me," Duncan said standing up, he kissed her cheek and turned and ran off, evading the security guard come to kick him out of the library.

Courtney smiled and went back to her work, Now who would even want to go to that... mo...vie... "Duncan!" Courtney leapt up, "I'll go!"

Duncan though, was already out of the building.

"Well, me and Trent are getting..."

"Just as friends," Duncan said, leaning up against the Trophy case outside of the gym, "We'll just go to the movie, maybe hit up Taco Emporium afterwards, just two horror fans."

Gwen's first thought was of the kiss she and Duncan shared after 'All Soul's Day.' "Alright, it's a da-" They both stopped, "When'll you pick me up?"

"I'll be at the house around 9:30," Duncan said blushing.

"Alright, see ya then."

"Bro, another date with Gwen?"

"No, the first one wasn't a date, and that was like a months and a half ago, if we are dating-"

"Shut up and keep running laps!"

"If we were dating she'd probably dump me for only one date in a few months."

"Um, I agree with Geoff," DJ added, "A movie and dinner, twice?!?! I mean you're one date from kissing."

Duncan put some more effort into running and got a few steps ahead, only to be cought by DJ and Geoff.

"You've kissed her, dude?" Geoff gasped.

"Once... or twice, I don't remember."

"Tongue?" DJ asked, almost disgustedly.

"When Duncan does something he does it all the way."

"You've done it?"

"No, I mean, if I'm going to kiss a girl she's getting some tongue."

"Gwen?" Courtney said as she approached Gwen in the locker room.

"Oh, hey, Courtney... what's wrong?"

"Did Duncan..."

"Oh, are you upset about the movie thing? Because if you don't want us to go... I won't go."

"No, go ahead, I mean... it's just as friends right?"

"Right."

As Duncan and Gwen got into his car after the movie, an uneasy tension filled the El Camino.

"That's one of my all time favorite movies." Duncan said, turning on the radio, to provide background noise, and irionically, the song 'Friends and Lovers' was just starting.

"Yeah, it's one of my-"

The two quickly grabbed each other and began kissing.


	56. Chapter 56

56.

Gwen's door came swinging in, "Duncan just told me!"

"What? Why would he tell you?"

"Well, I figured it was weird he was wearing blue lipstick." Courtney cocked her head to the left for effect, and begun clenching her fists.

"Courtney, let's try and be like two little Fonzies, and what is Fonzie?"

Ezekiel's head shot up off his desk, "Guys! There's a girl fight going on!"

"What?" DJ spun around.

"Where, bro? tell me NOW!"

"The girls dorm house... it's Courtney and Gwen!" All three raced to the front of the room trying to grab the bathroom pass.

Duncan sat on his bed, playing an Air Supply vinyl he bought when he thought he'd never see Courtney again. He was flashing back to their arguement.

"Courtney, you know I love you..."

"But what?" She cried tears streaming down her face. "You love that Goth slut more?"

"No, it was a moment of weakness and..."

"A moment? You've been out with her twice, everyone knows you've kissed."

"You had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, that I left when I thought there was a chance to be with you again!" Courtney sat down, sobbing, "He was amazing, funny, rich, a great future as a lawyer and then a politi-"

"So that's what it is... I'm not god enough for you, never have been, never will be."

"Maybe you're right! I mean, maybe I was right when I first met you and fingered you as scum! Maybe I'll stay single this time!"

"Courtney, don't," She had already slammed the door and was gone, "go."

"Duncan, are you crying?" Geoff whispered so as to avoid the wrath of Kraft.

"No, I'm not," Duncan looked down, "only girls and Harold cry."

"Bro, you are totally shedding the eye rain right now, man."

"I'm just a little upset, I guess... and single."

"You broke up with Courtney?"

"Would I be upset it _I _broke it off with_ her_?"

"No way, Dude, She broke up with YOU?" Geoff sat back, stunned, "Why?"

"I may have done somethign with Gwen."

"How'd she find out?"

"I came to her, told her, hoped she'd forgive me... and long story short she did not. And now I'm single."

"Shit, bro."


	57. Chapter 57

_**Please review, I'm trying new stuff and I really want to know what you guys think of it~ **__Dr. 'Chris McClean' Brooklyn_

57.

_Last time, on Total Drama Prep. two teams emerged from the alliances forming, and a social Pariah was brought back. Harold rounded our group up to 16 and provided us with two teams of 8, perfect for our kickball challenge. The Bookworms developed an early lead, only to have it taken away by an Angels in the Outfield esque comeback, resulting in the Jocks winning the first new teamed challenge, and Noah going home. Thought the Bookworms are down a player, there is great debate in the Jock ranks, as the Courtney, Gwen, Duncan love capital Lambda (if you don't know what I mean go look it up on Bing) has created great tension,a nd a weakening in team morale. Will the Jocks lose this next challenge? Or will it be the revenge of the nerds? Keep it here to find out on Total. DRAMA. PRRREEEEEEPPPP!!!! _

DJ, Geoff, and Ezekiel made their way across the quad towards the dorm houses.

"So Duncan and Courtney are split?"

"Yeah bro, I was stunned, and Duncan is really pissed about it, so don't mention her to him, okay?"

"Wait, so she's available, eh?"

"No, home school dude, she is maybe the farthest thing from available."

"Welcome Students. Today's challenge is going to be one of the most fun, in my humble opinion, the party challenge. The twist, Bookworms, because you lost the last challenge, you are down a player, so you get to select one plaer from the Jocks to come to your team. The person you choose will have inviciblity if you lose and will return to the Jocks immediatly after the losing team has sent their loser packing. Make your pick."

In unison, and not unexpectedly, the entire Bookworm team said, "Geoff."

"Alright, party bro, you heard them," Chris pointed at Geoff and then the Bookworms, "Go join your new team."

**So, I was sent over to be with the Bookworms, now most people, knowing I can't be eliminated would sabotage, but I would NEVER willingly throw a bomb of a party, so Jocks, prepare to face the biggest bash of the year! WOOHOO PARTY!!**

"The way this will go down is as follows, both teams will be given $100 for party supplies, you are to try and get more people to come to YOUR party which will be held here for the Jocks, or Geoff's house for the Bookworms. Your party can be whatever theme you want, as long as it's legal. The parties will be attended by Chef and Myself, and we will pass judgement on which party is better, and the party we choose will win and recieve a killer prize. Parties are to begin tonight at 9:00, me and Chef will come unannounced, so be ready. Heather, here is the Bookworms money, and Courtney, here is the Jocks. on the count of three go start planing your parties! 1...2...3!!! GO GO GO!!!"

Both teams bolted off to plan their parties.

"Alright, I'm thinking we can do like a retro themed party, a simpler time when people knew what fidelity was." Courtney said coldly from the head of the table.

"Or maybe we could do like a movie themed party, and show a bunch of movies where cops arrest thugs for breaking the law... and hearts," Trent added.

"Or maybe we could have a dance party and just play some music and stuff," DJ suggested, putting his hands on Duncan's shoulders, holding him down.

"Alright, I'm thinking we have a retro party," Heather said.

"Maybe a white party where everyone where's all white, like we beautiful people do." Justin suggested.

"I agree with Justin!" Beth said.

"Maybe a big sports party, and watch the game," Tyler smirked.

"Great idea, baby!"

"I think just the classic dance party would get a great turn out," Leshawna said.

"Maybe a LAN party, they always have great turn outs," Harold added, "especially with the skilled community."

Suddenly a weird noise came from the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw Geoff sitting in the back, hat over his eyes, scratching the wall.

"Well, Mr. Party Guru, do you have something to say?"

Geoff, flipped up his hat and sat up, knodding.

"Well, spit it out!"

"Toga."

"So can we PLEASE just pick a party theme?" Bridgette pleaded, "We;re running low on time!"

"I would ask Duncan, but he never knows what he wants!"

"I was just trying to be open, because I thought you wanted us to tell each other stuff!"

"HEy, Courtney I was thinking, now that you're single..."

"Back the *$% off, Home School!" Courtney yelled slapping Ezekiel across the face.

"Alright, you three go put up the flyers and leave these leaflets on the ground. You two go make sure all the refreshments are ready to go, Heather, go make sure the DJ is all set up," The party doesn't start for two hours, so we're good to go."

"Um, Geoff, it's 7:30," Harold said, "The party is in one and a half hours."

"Harold, have you never been to a party? no one except the hosts are at the party when the official start time is, bro."

**I have been to parties, thank you very much. I've been to LAN parties, LARP parties, D and D parties...**

"We don't even have any streamers?"

"Seriously, want to go out Friday?"

"Ezekiel, I will literally rip your spine out if you keep hitting on her." Duncan said grabbing Ezekiel.

"I wish Geoff was here!"

"Why, just so you could rub your relationship in the single guys face, eh? I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!!"

**Last year he's a chauvanistic pig, this year he's a Teen Movie reject, the plains have fried his brain. And **_**that's**_** not why I wish Geoff was here. **

"Guys, all your fighting is upsetting Bunny, and where are Trent and Gwen?"

Trent and Gwen stood in Gwen's room... passionately snogging.

**So Duncan told Courtney about us and it pissed her off, I told Trent, and he was so pleased he tried to suck my face off, excellent.**

"The DJ's all set," Heather said walking in and sitting on the couch, "I've got to admit, you really know how to throw a party."

"Years of practice, Girly Girl."

"Don't call me Girly Girl."

"Fair enough."

"Hello Jocks, how's the party?" Chris said waking in to see the Jocks sitting around on couches, Duncan and Courtney beating up on Ezekiel, "Better question, _Where's_ the party?"

"Well, I think we have our winner... over at Geoff's house, let's go check it out, Chef."

The music blasted, the toga's flowed, and the Students were loving it all.

**On my top 5 all time parties list, this is Number 2, no where near as that time in- **_**Sorry, due to the censors we are not allowed to play the details of Geoff's greatest party ever thrown, sorry for the inconvenience. **_

"A Toga party? Truly classic, and because there was NO other party the Bookworms win by default, congratulations. As a reward, your entire team will be treated to a night at the hottest under 21 club in the area, Funk Master's House of Funky Funk ... enjoy the totally, legal fun."

"Impossible," Geoff whispered under his breath.

"Wow, you guy's party REALLY sucked... I mena I felt BAD for you when I walked in. If it was up to me, you'd all be going home, but he powers that be have said I can only send 1 of you home, and you all get to decide still. The votes have been cast, let's hear the results. DJ, Bridgette, and Trent, you're all safe. Gwen and Courtney, also safe. Geoff, of course, but he's not here right now. So that leaves Duncan and Ezekiel. Ezekiel, you were hitting on Courtney, pissing her off more. Duncan you initially pissed at least Trent and Courtney off, who knows how much sway they could draw against you. If I had to choose, Duncan would be sent packing, dude total dick move, but it was up to your team who agreed with me... enough to get you in the top two of votes, Ezekiel, we'll see you later."

"Why did you all vote me off?"

"You sexually harrassed me."

"You hit on Courtney."

"Don't even get me started on you, Duncan."

"Sorry."

"I just was-"

"Leaving. Into the van, Ezekiel, and off to your second non home school." Chris walked over and ushered Ezekiel out.

Chris returned and looked over the still fueding Jocks, "Guys, if you keep up this fighting, you'll keep losing, and keep getting humiliated on TV. So please, for the sake of ratings keep getting demolished and fighting. But more importantly get out of my hair. Will the Jocks keep fighting? Will Courtney and Duncan stay split this time? I don't know, chances are this will finally do it, but nothing's ver what it seems here at Total. DRAMA. PRREEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!


	58. Chapter 58

58.

_Last time.... on Total Drama Prep. The Bookworms were partying hard, the Jocks were hardly partying. Due to their lose in the kickball challenge, the bookworms got to draft a Jock for the week, and because it was the party challenge, Geoff was the obvious choice. His Toga party idea propeled the Book Worms miles ahead of the bickering Jocks. Geoff's back in the hands of the Jocks, but will his prescense this time help them get back on the winning track? Will the Jocks kill each other? Will legal let us show that video if they do? Find out the answers to these pressing questions and more... not really, but stay tuned for another great episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPP!!!_

Mr. Kraft placed Duncan's essay on the delinquents desk, "Stellar work Duncan, you almost made me forget there is such an invention as spell check."

"I'm not in the mood."

"That's a first, rumor has it your always int he mood, and as a result macking everything with breats and no taste."

"Courtney, as usual you're easy was well written," Kraft said smiling.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Sir?" Duncan whipped around, "You're respecting Kraft? I didn't realize I pissed you off..."

"Don't flatter yourself, french fry" Courtney said, "not everything is a slight towards you."

**I didn't think he would even notice me showing respect to Kraft, this is just like that scene in Dirty Harry... Duncan made me watch it... where Harry shoots the guys knee and grinds his heel in it, Do you feel that Duncan? Do you feel my heel in your knee cap? Good.**

"You should have been there babe, there were togas and I even found an Otis Day and the Knights cover band."

"That's great Geoff." Bridgette forced a smile.

"Is something wrong, Bridge?"

"Aren't you afraid that people are going to be upset you helped us lose?"

"From what I've heard you guys didn't need any help, bra."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, Duncan and Courtney were clawing each others eyes out, Ezekiel couldn't keep it in his pants, and Trent and Gwen were just off sucking face, you guys were having problems enough."

"If we had had you you could have united us, you're good at that."

"Alright, I need two volunteers to take these boxes down to the library, any takers?"

"I'll do it Mr. Kraft, Sir."

"I'll do it as well," Duncan said jumping up, shocking DJ.

**Alright, I'll get Courtney alone in the hallway and sort this all out. I am so brilliant.**

"Will the cast of TDP meet in the Gym in 10 minutes, the cast of TDP to the Gym in 10 minutes," Chris's voice came over the P.A.

"Alright you TV people, you heard the Dean, get your fannies over to the gym right now."

**Alright, there goes my brilliant plan.**

"There are several archtypes of movies based on educational leaps. For instance, College movies are about hard partying, and High School movies are often musicals."

"I LOVE musicals," Lindsey yelled.

"ME TOO!" Beth said.

"Well, then you'll be happy, because todays challenge is a musical based one. Each team will be given instrumental music, that you'll have to give lyrics AND a dance routine. Then both teams will display their musical numbers to be voted on by Chef and Myself. Alright, Heather on this cd is the music for the Bookworms, Courtney, the cd for the Jocks, you will have until 6 tonight. Any questions?" Duncan's hand shot up. "None? No one has a question?"

"I have a q-"

"Good, let the HIGH SCHOOL [We're sorry do to copyright laws this referance could not be finished~ Chris] begin!!!"

"Alright, Trent, why don't you begin writing the lyrics?" Courtney said.

"Hmmm, I might need some help from my muse," Trent turned and smiled to Gwen.

**Alright, was I pissed about her and Duncan? Yes. Can I look over it because I know she loves me? Yes. I mean, Gwen and Duncan may have a lot in common, but I know deep down, she doesn't like him. How can she? There was a saying at my old school, If you go Trent, you'll be glad you went. Okay... I was the only one to say that. **

"Anyone here take dance or sing?"

**My parole officer told me I had a flare for drama, so after I got out, the legit way, I joined my schools drama program and did four musicals... I was even Danny Zuko in Grease. But if you tell any one I'll jam that camera so far up your-**

"Nope."

"Why doesn't it shock me that you on't sing or dance?"

"Because I'm a bad $$"

"I took dance," DJ said.

"Good, Mr. Choreographer." Courtney smiled deviously.

**Is it weird if I say that I have about 12 choreographed dances for a musical I was planning on writing? **

"Alright, let me go get a folder really quick!" DJ ran off.

"Bad news guys, it looks like the Jocks have sorted out their differences."

"Justin's right. Which means we'll have to do what I do best..." Heather smirked.

"I don't see how that's going to help in this particular situation, sweetie, but I'm game."

"NOT THAT JUSTIN! I meant scheme!"

"Hey, Courtney, can we talk?" Duncan asked awkwardly.

"No," Courtney turned and walked away, "Where's DJ?"

**You got that on Camera, right? I tried to reach out to her and that up tight *%^# just am-scrays away. %*# her and the horse she rode in on.**

`"Teams, it is currently 3:00, we are three hours into this challenge, and it looks like Courtney is finally cracking the whip and getting the Jocks into shape, but Heather seems to have some other plans."

"Alright, do we have the lyrics Lindsey?"

"Yeah, me and and Beth are a regular Rodgers and Hammerhead!"

"Alright," Heather looked over the lyrics, "Justin, you and I will be singing, here's your copy."

"This is actually pretty good," Justin said glancing at the lyrics, "this is really good."

"Where are Trent and Gwen?" Courtney fumed as she walked across the gym, "and where's DJ?"

**Alright, my musical people are all gone, so I have a Man Whore, a Frat Boy, and a Surfer Girl, We can work the Frat Boy Surfer Girl angle... Duncan's useless.**

"Um, Courtney, I was in a few musicals, and I think I could be of some assistane while our resident Song Bird is off sucking face with his muse."

"Hardy har," Courtney said angrily writing lyrics, "If you want to help, just stay out of the way."

"Alright," Beth said, "Lindsey you and Tyler will saunter in from left to right, Leshawna and Harold, right to left, then Heather and Justine will run in from the wings, singing..."

**So she's a spazzy geek, she can choreograph a scene, and I will use everyone on my team's talents.**

**I can't belive I'm 1) dancing with Harold, and 2) I'm doing my best to help HEATHER win.**

_**So, because of time constraints from the Network, we can't show you the full dance routines. BUT we can tell you, that DJ, Gwen, and Trent all showed up at the last minute, and had some great stuff, but the Bookworms danced the pants off the Jocks, with Justin's killer solo (and abs) me and Chef could not give the challenge to the Jocks, no matter how good they did. I mean, look at Justin... could YOU say no to him?**_

"Welcome back to the Elimination Room, Jocks," It seems like you might want to set up camp here. The seven of you voted, and all but two of you voted one way. Only two people recieved elimination votes, interesting. Now we find out who, and the apples go to... DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen. Which leaves our two vote getters: Courtney and Geoff."

**Some one tried to vote me off, after I took a leadership role and led us to a beautiful routine.**

"The control freak and the traitor, who'll stay?"

"Traitor?" Geoff asked looking around. Duncan stood up, on the verge of tears, "Geoff, you could have thrown that party challenge," Duncan walked up to Geoff and put his hands on Geoff's shoulders, "When I heard that the Bookworms threw an amazing party... I knew it was you, Geoff, you broke my heart." Duncan walked out of the room.

"Well, that little outburst kind of let the cat out of the bag, Courtney, there's your Granny Smith, Geoff... there's the door."

"I... I can't believe you guys voted me off."

"Well, dude, you did help us lose." DJ said hugging Geoff.

"Geoff, if it's any consolation, if I could take back my vote I would." Courtney said patting Geoff on the back as he passed.

Geoff made his was to the van, opened the door and started to step inside.

"WAIT!"

"Bridge?"

"I didn't vote for you!"

"I knew baby," Geoff kissed Bridgette on the lips. Chef walked over and grabbed Geoff's hands, tying them behind his back. Geoff was lifted into the van, and Chef shut one of the two rear doors.

"I LOVE YOU!" Bridgette yelled as Chef put his hand on the other door.

"I know," Geoff smiled.

"Geoff helped the enemy, and paid the price. Who will be next to meet ride the van of losers? Will the Jocks ever win again? Will any one see my amazing twist coming? You will if you find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!"""


	59. Chapter 59

59.

"I can't believe you guys actually voted Geoff off!"

"Well, sugar, he did kind of betray us."

"Sugar? Now you're calling HER Sugar? Is there any poon you aren't trying to handle?" Courtney said turning to face Duncan.

"Yours, for example, and I'm actually starting to agree with Bridgette, maybe we should have voted someone else off," Duncan said as he turned to face Courtney.

"Guys, come on, chill out," DJ said moving to sit inbetween the feuding exes, "Geoff wouldn't want us to fight!"

"It doesn't matter," Bridgette said, as she began to blubber, "Geoff's GOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE!!!!"

"Guys, the past has past, let's look towards the future," Trent said, "For instance Spring Break starts in 9 days, that's a plus."

"Trent and DJ are right, we shouldn't be fighting, we should be trying to figure out how we're going to beat those damn Bookworms."

"So, Chris, spring breaks coming up, how will we torture the kids when they're not here?" Chef said sitting down on the couch next to Chris.

"Chef, I'm hurt, you think I haven't already thunk up a brilliant plan?"

"So what is the plan?"

"Oh, perhaps I have had some interns make some calls to some parents granting us the power to take the students on the show to spring break... on an island somewhere."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Thank you, kindly."

"This is all going according to plan, Justin!"

"I know, we got the Jocks to vote off Geoff, so they essentially have sent Bridgette home, because she won't want to go on!"

"Wait, you guys split up true lovers... on purpose?" Beth asked.

"Of course, You see if Geoff and Bridgette were still there, they would both have their heads entirely in the game, so I came up with the plan to get Geoff voted off, and now Bridgette will probably willingly fail, so she can go see her boy... and give us an even bigger advantage over the Jocks."

"Justin truly is a boy after my own heart," Heather smirked, "Hot and evil."

"But... Love is a beautiful thing," Lindsey said, looking at Beth, "How could they do this?"

"Because somewhere on this campus is a shitload of money, that we both want, love is second to love of money."

"So which island? Aruba? Jamaica?"

"No, and niether Bermuda or the Bahama's"

"Come on, where then?"

"Well, if I told you... you'd cry tears of nostalgia."

"You mean... Grenada?"

"NO! I mean... ho ho ho, you almost got me to say."

"Alright," DJ said pushing Duncan and Courtney back away from each other, dodging their blows as he pushed, "I didn't want to have to do this, but Geoff left me something that'll calm us all down." Duncan stopped fighting and smiled.

"I almost forgot," an evil grin creased his face, "circle up guys!"

The room was soon filled with 'White Rabbit' and a cloud of smoke.

"DJ, I'm so glad you remembered about this... you're right, I am calm!" Courtney said, before she bursted into laughter.

"As am I dude, Geoff always got great shit." Duncan said reached across and pounding DJ's fist.

"Who?" Bridgette said before she satrted laughing uncontrolably.

"I almost forgot," Trent turned to Gwen, "Gwen! when this is all done, we should totally get married! I mean, like seriously."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Gwen rolled out of her chair.

"Did you know that the government has a car that runs on water, man?" Duncan said, his eyes grew.

"I did, because I'mgoing to be the queen of Canada someday!" Courtney said, pounding her fist on the table.

"Seriously, it's got a air cooled fiber glass engine, and it runs on WATER, man!"

Gwen pulled herself back up into her chair, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Duncan said, "I mean, it's got to be true."

"Hey," Trent yelled, "DJ put on some Foghat!"

"Slooow Riiide! Take it eeasssy!!" Courtney started dancing, in her chair.

"I want a taco so bad," Bridgette said jumping up and running towards the door.

"Dude, you can't leave now!" DJ yelled.

"So an island I'd be nostalgic about, but it's not Grenada. Wait... is it [I have to censor chef here, even though I'm sure most of you know which island. Hintidy Hint Hint]?"

"Correctomundo."

"So you're ruining these kids spring breaks and taking them to [censored."

"Yes sir."

"You are the sickest of the bastards."

"And my mom said I'd never amount to anything."

Several hours, and a trip to Los Tacos Del Corozon, the Jocks had crashed.

"So, wait, how did that help our predicament?" Bridgette said as she crammed a fifth taco in her mouth.

"It has made us all calmer."

"Yeah," Courtney said, "I do feel quite a bit more serene."

there was a long pause before Gwen finally said, "Now what?"


	60. Chapter 60

60.

One of the most magical times was transpiring. The last 10 minutes of the last class before Spring break. In addition to magical, it is one of the longest times.

"And we can see by the use of symbolism in line 5, that we are supposed to-" Mr. Kraft drug on and on, going right up until that glorious bell rang.

"Hey, Courtney." Chet Smith, star center and captain of the hockey team, class president, and over all do gooder, said.

"Hey," Courtney blushed, which caught Duncan's attention.

"So, what are your plans for Spring Break?"

"Well, I'm going with my family out to my Grandparents cabin in ritish Columbia, you?"

"My family is jetting to-"

"Duncan stop talking!" Mr. Kraft yelled.

"It wasn't me!!!"

"Then who was it? Al Capone?"

"No, it was Chet!"

"Right, the straight A athlete was breaking the rules, while the kid I've sent to detention more this year than any other kid in the history of this school was obeying the rules?  
"Exactly!"

"Get out of my class, and go straight to the Deans Ofiice." Kraft said, turning and nodding to Chet.

Duncan turned to Courtney, obviously pleading for help.

"Mr. Kr-"Courtney started to say, but then she looked up and her eyes conveyed her message of 'Where's Gwen to protect you?'

Duncan angrily walked down the hallway towards Chris's office. He was on the verge of tears.

"Stranded in English Class, Branded a fool, what will they say to me after school.... Courtney, can't you see, I'm in misery, we made a start, now we're apart, there's nothing left for meee..." Duncan began singing as he walked across the lawn.

"Chris?" Duncan said walking in, looking at Chef packing up a bunch of cameras.

"Maggot, get the hell out of here!"

"I can't, I got sent to talk to Chris."

"So Chef, can you possibly imagine their faces when we put them on the bus to..." Chris stopped Dead in his tracks at the sight of Duncan, "Um... Yeah I have no real cover."

"The bus to where?"

"Not Wawanakwa."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would."

"So, why were you sent down here with... 1 minute before Spring Break?"

"Because Chet Smith was talking."

"Oh yeah, the straight A athlete was breaking the rules, while the kid I've sent to detention more this year than any other kid in the history of this school was obeying the rules?"

"THAT'S WHAT KRAFT SAID!!"

"I mean, Dude, look at it from MY angle, the kid that has a longer rap sheet than Dillinger is claiming he was unfairly blamed."

"What's my punishment?"

"You have to help the Interns load all this crap onto the bus waiting outside."

"Bus? For what?"

"Well, at this very moment we have sent our interns to herd the rest of the cast, except you who came to us, to the bus... but we blindfolded them."

Suddenly the room went black.

"Like we just did to you, and we need to bind your hands so you can't remove your blindfold."

"I thought you needed me to help load stuff."

"That's what we in the business call a Red Herring, or as you civilians call it a distraction. If we had just tried to blindfold you we would have had to send some interns to the hospital needlessly, and when I send an intern to the hospital there had better have been a good reason, prefferably caused by me."

The bus clunked along the road, sending baggage and passengers flying. Soon two passengers in particular bumped into each other.

"Hey Courtney."

"Duncan."

"How's Chet?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I-" Duncan got thrown to the other side of the bus.

"Duncan are you gone?"

"I'm over on the other side of the bus, I think."

"GOOD!"

**So Courtney totally wants me back. Seriously.  
**"I just hit my face on the wall!" Justin screamed, "I... I can feel the bruises!!"

"Relax, maggots, only twenty more miles!" Chef yelled from the drvier's seat.


	61. Chapter 61

61.

The students lay on the ground, still bound and blindfolded, they were unaware of the danger closing around them. Although the group couldn't see anything, they could hear Justin's constant whining, until an even worse sound came forth.

"Hello students, or should I say campers, and welcome back to... Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLAAAAANNNNDDDDD!!!!!" Suddenly everyone could remove their blindfolds and looked around, the same scarred expression on everyones face, finally Courtney said what they all had been thinking, "What the $&#?!"

"Please, no vulgarities. And yes, here we are once again, Total Drama Island, where it all began. Take a look around why doncha."

"Wait," Gwen said, "You said we could never-"

"YES I KNOW!!! That's not the point!!! I lie, when will you kids realize this and stop taking me seriously?!?!" Chris yelled, scanning the crowd for some one to answer him, "Alright, the cabins are still there, so guys in the guys cabin, girls in the girls cabin, unpack the bus and take care of your stuff."

"Um... Chris?" Bridgette started to say as Chris began walking off, he stopped and turned around, "What are we doing here?"

"Oh... right, I forgot to say," Chris turned and laughed a little with Chef, "Welcome to SPRING BREAK!!!"

"WHAT THE $&#?!?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Well, I couldn't let you out of my sight for the week, so we'll kick it old school, cause I'm an old fool, who's so cool. I'll see you on the beach by the dock in 30." Chris walked off.

_Last time, on Total Drama Prep, The students got musical and choreographed scenes from one of those ever popular Musicals set in High School. Due to the superior skills of the Bookworms, the Jocks continued a losing streak a mile long and sent Geoff home, as a direct result of his killer Toga Party. Will the Jocks ever win again? What will the cast think of their new old digs? Will this be the best Spring Break EVA? Find out the answers on another amazing episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPPP at Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLLLAAAANNNNDDDD!!!!!_

"Hello Campers, you don't realize how much I've missed saying that, Hello Canada, Hello Emmy voting panel," Chris winked, "and welcome once again to Total Dramam Island, for Spring Break this year. Our campers our back (for the most part), the drama is back (even more so), and more importantly, I'm back. Let's hit the ground running. Here we are at the beaches for a Grand Relay Race around the island. There are two flags, a green and a red, green for Bookworms, Red for Jocks. Each team member has to make it through one of the obstacles and pass the flag onto the next person on their team, because the Jocks are down a player, their last person will do the last two challenges, understand?"

"What are the challenges, Kyle?" Lindsey asked.

"One, it's Chris, and Two, I won't tell you," Chris motioned for chef to walk up, "In these boxes are the numbers 1-7 for each team, except the Jocks have 1-6, 6 will also be 7. After you get your numbers line up in nmerical order and Chef will lead you too your positions."

"Alright, now that all that's taken care of, I'm at the starting line with Lindsey and DJ, in my hand is a starting gun, when it goes off... start running, there is a row of white flags in between you two leading you towards the next stop, so remember when you hear" Chris shot the gun. DJ bolted off, Lindsey fell to the ground.

**Okay, in my offense,I thought we were being attacked.**

"Um, Lindsey, get going!" Chris yelled, and with that Lindsey was off.

DJ entered the tree line where he tripped and fell into a mud puddle.

**The first challenge is gettign throw a bunch of mud, trip wires and... poison ivy. Great TV, right?**

Lindsey came running up and ran over DJ, into a large bush. **Didn't see that poison ivy coming.**

"It seems our two first peeps have arrived at the first challenge," Chris said from the ATV he rode up on, A small 5 meters of mud and trip wire, and poison ivy. Which one of these two kids will be the first through?" Lindsey leapt up and started to flip over the trip wire. "I guess Jane Bond is on the show, and Lindsey has gotten through the first obstacle and here's the hand off to Beth. And Beth is of like a shot, looking back waving to her best friend, not realizing her challenge is scaling a brick wall. Which has given Gwen time to catch up and she has begun to scale the wall, but Beth has gotten up and started scaling the wall as well. But Gwen's already on the other side and has passed the flag off to Duncan who has taken off to the unicycle of death challenge, but Justin has gotten on his Unicycle aswell. The two are riding down the hill side at unsafe speeds, but it looks like Duncan's going to try and insure victory, he's picked up a stick and rammed it in Justin's wheel, sending Justin flipping! Out of Control! AWESOME!!!"

Duncan got off his unicycle and ran over to Courtney, he handed her the flag, and she looked at it, whipped Duncan in the face and then ran off.

**She hit me in the face! That *#&%!**

**Yeah, I hit him in the face, he desrves worse, why didn't Gwen come to help him? Oh wait, because she'll never love him like I do... I did. I meant did!**

Justin finally got up and threw the flag to Heather who turned and ran towards the zipline.

"Alright, the next leg of the race will make the contestants drop off a zip line into a pool, then they have to get out of the pool and pass the flag to the next player, but if they miss the pool, then they'll probably have to get scrapped off the ground."

Courtney and Heather slid down their respective ziplines, kicking at each other, trying to knock the other one off.

**Alright, even though niether of them is Leshawna, those two fighting was more than acceptable. **

**Dude, My girl taking on Heather, so hot.**

"And it seems Heather has gotten into the pool first, but Courtney is getting ou first and her flag has been given to Trent who is of like a rocket. But Leshawna is close behind him."

Trent ran into the cave that was marked with the white flags, not realizing it was full of Yetis.

**Probably the scariest thing I've ever done.**

Leshawna ran in, and ran out, passing Trent who was trying to distrat the Yetis with song.

**Little Music Man was trying to distract them, and he allowed me to slide right through.**

As Leshawna ran up to Harold who stood waiting, she stopped and began shaking, suddenly two Yetis ran out carrying Trent on their shoulders.

**Music soothes the savage beast, if only it worked on Duncan.**

"And Trent has caught up with Leshawna and both pass their flags off at a similar time, so Bridgette and Harold are off to the tightrope challenge.

**Of my skills, which are great in number, I must admit that tight rope walking is not one of them.**

Bridgette pulled herself up and started to walk across, nimbly. Harold grabbed it and slide along like an inch worm.

Bridgette leapt down and saw the roller skates next to Tyler. She ran up and started to put hers on, when Harold finally got across and handed the flag off to Tyler who started slideing, before falling on his face. Bridgette started cruising towards the finish line.

So I was going to win, but I missed Geoff, so...

Bridgette started to stumble and slide off the path into the sand and "trying" to catch herself rolled into the water, allowing Tyler to get up and skate to victory.

**What the *#! was that? She had the win in her hands, our first win in a while, but no she took a dive. Say hi to Geoff for me.** Courtney yelled.

"Congrats to the Bookworms, who won... yet again. Maybe we should swith the names of the teams? Huh? Nah, we'll keep 'em the way they are. So Bookworms as a reward you each get keys to the shower house. Jocks, you don't. But, you do get to send someone home, I'll see you at the fire pit tonight for a marshmallow ceremony for the ages. TTFN!"

"So here we are... again. Jocks since we reformed teams you have lost 3 of the 4 challenges. The last three. What's with that?"

"Well, I think-"

"No one cares Courtney, they only want to see one of you go home. And here we go. Marshmallows, dyed to look like apples, they are the symbol of immunity and safety on this Spring Break. And they go to... Trent, Gwen, and DJ. Duncan, you're also safe. Which leaves us with Courtney and Bridgette. Courtney, you pissed off one of the most dangerous players in the game. Duncan has known ties to Gwen and in season 1 he made the guys alliance with DJ, and they've been possibly in unity ever since. That's at least three votes against you, not including Trent. BUT, the those four votes didn't go towards you... they went against Bridgette. Courtney, enjoy you're ', enjoy your all expense paid boat trip."

**So Duncan could have voted me off... and didn't, after all the terrible things I've done to him...**

**Is it weird I'm actually glad to have been voted off?**

"Another one bites the dust, and the Jocks are badly wounded, losing players like trees lose leaves in the fall. Join us next time to see if the Jocks keep getting whooped, see if Courtney's icy heart is melting, see if the Bookworms will ever lose, next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPP!!! on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLLAAAANNNNNNDDDDD!!!!!


	62. Chapter 62

62.

_Last time, on Total Dramam Prep on Total Dramam Island... The first Spring Break challenge was a relay race, and the Jocks continued their craptastic showing, losing in the last stage when Bridgette threw the challenge, and as a result the Jocks threw her off the team, and the island, and the show. This weeks challenge shall be harder than ever, especially for the jocks who are down by two players. I'm getting tired of asking this, but the writers say I have to, Will the Jocks ever win again? Will Courtney and Duncan reunite? Will the Bookworms make up the final 7? I don't know, and niether do you so stay tuned for another heart pounding episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLANNNNDDDDD!!!!_

Duncan stood outside the Girl's cabin, tossing pebbles at the window he believed to be over Courtney's bed, "Courtney, Courtney!"

"Her window's the next one over," Gwen said out of the window.

Duncan stepped to his left, "Courtney, Courtney!"

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Hardy Har."

"Seriously, why wouldn't I have had you voted off?"

"Because..." Courtney stopped and looked around, then slammed the window shut, "Why does he have to be such a boy?"

The campers assembled next to a half pipe, and soon Robert Wagner's 'Ride of the Valkyries' began booming, as Chris and Chef came riding out of the woods on ATV's.

"See how one half of the pipe is red, the other green?" Everyone knodded, "Well, today you will be jousting, on skateboards! You'll both drop in on your respective side and with the giant ear cleaners try to knock each other off. The team that has the most victories will win. Match ups have been prechosen, good luck Gladiators!"

"Um, Gladiators didn't Joust. I know this because I went to Medieval Steve's Jousting Camp."

"Well, good, because you're up first against Duncan." Chris said pointing to the stairs, "Let's get this challenge going!"

Duncan and Harld stood on opposite sides of the half pipe, clutching their giant ear cleaners.

"On my mark, drop in and begin your fighting!" Chris yelled, "GO!"

Duncan dropped in and Harold followed, swinging madly. Duncan cut up the green side, and rode back, raising his ear cleaner above his head, he threw it like a javelin hitting Harold in the face, knocking him off.

"Round 1 of 7 goes to the Jocks. Never thought I'd say that phrase, Courtney and Heather, get up there!" The two girls dropped in and stopped at the bottom and began fencing with their large Q-Tips. Heather knocked Courtney's cleaner to the ground, which lead Courtney to grab Heather's, disarm her and begin hand to hand combat.

**These two girls love fighting for some reason. I won't stop them, because the networks say that chick fighting really brings in the teenage boy demographic.**

Heather kicked at Courtney's knee, an attack Courtney dodged, and turned against Heather, grabbing her leg and flipping Heather off her board.

"Round 2 to the Jocks as well, I guess all we needed was a good beat 'em up challenge and the Jocks would get their mojo back. Let's see how this continues, Lindsey and Gwen, get up there!" On the initial drop in, Lindsey fell off her board and rolled down into the middle of the ramp, knocking off Gwen. "Even though they both went down, Lindsey beefed first, so Round 3 also goes to the Jocks. Tyler vs. Trent, in 3...2...1...FIGHT!!!" Trent cautiously rolled down, right into Tyler, and they botth went flying backwards. "Wow... you guys both suck, no one wins Round 4, how will Justin fair against DJ? Let's FIND OUT!"

DJ rolled down, Justin did as well, hands going immediately to his face, causing him to drop his weapon. DJ looped up behind him, and hitting him hard in the legs forced the pretty boy off his board, and he fell, hitting his face.

**My face is my money maker, it got bruised, and now I'll never be a teen model! Wait...**

"And with that the Jocks take round 5, making it 4 to 0, so even if the Bookworms win the next two rounds... they'll still lose, I'm suprised. Jocks, as your reward, you get the shower keys from the Bookworms. Bookworms, you get a trip to the fire pit, a trip from which only 6 will emerge. See you tonight!"

"Welocme to the losers circle, for the first time in four challenges. Bookworms, I'm shocked that you lost. But pleased cause now I can stop asking if the Jocks are ever going to win again! The votes were cast and the Marshmapples go to... Heather, Harold, Lindsey and Beth. Leshawna's safe aswell. Which leaves Tyler and Justin. Tyler, for being an athlete, you suck at athletics. Justin, you look like Quasimodo right now, dude your face is so swoll-"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!"

"Well, the last Marshmapple goes to... Tyler."

"What?" The rest of the Jocks were stunned.

"Yeah, all the votes were for Justin... ALL of them."

"How?" Heather leapt up.

"Because I'm a freak, I rigged it so I would go home... good bye cruel game!" Justin ran out of the fire pit sobbing.

"What a twist!" Chris exclaimed, "So Bookworms, you're down to 6, Tyler you're safe for now. Now get out of my sight."

"The jocks have finally won, will they keep it up? find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLANNNNDDDDD!!!!"


	63. Chapter 63

63.

_Last time on Total Drama Prep on Total Drama Island... We got our Knight on and jousted... in a halfpipe. The Jocks dominated, winning all of the rounds except one, which sent the Bookworms to the fire pit. A self loathing Justin rigged the votes to send himself home because he felt hideous. The Jocks have finally won again, qill they keep on keeping on? Will they fall apart a the seams? Will Duncan vs. Courtney lead to an unrepareable rift inside the Jocks? Find out today on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNNNDDDDD!!!!!_

The campers assembled in the mess hall for breakfast... or at least what Chef was calling breakfast.

"I don't see what these kids are complaining about, newt is a nutritional part of any balanced breakfast," Chef said to Chris as he plunked a large glob of... newt on Harold's tray.

"Eat a lot of this 'food' because your challenge today is going to be physically and mentally demanding." Chris declared as he made his way out of the tent, "Chef, at 12:00 bring the campers to... the challenge area."

"Can do."

"How can we keep up our win streak?" Trent asked his fellow Jocks.

"Statistically, one win doesn't equal a streak." Courtney said dropping her spoon into her bowl of newt.

"I've got to side with Trent," Duncan said, "The Bookworms were destroyed last challenge, there's no way their coming back today, but we should probably have a plan of attack, just in case."

"Well, 'General', how do you suggest we go about crafting a plan of attack if we don't know the battlefield or the battle?"

"Simple, we know the enemy. All we've got to do is play to their-"

"Alright you bums, follow me!" Chef said walking out of the tent. The campers all got up and followed.

"Welcome to the Pyramid of Chris for today's challenge... King of the Hill." Chris turned and pointed to a large pyramid shape of various steps and obstacles, "There are two interns with stop watches for every second at least one member of each team is on the top, or is king, a point will be awarded to that person's team. You are to try and get the others off any way you can. There will be three rounds of five minutes each, We'll go all three rounds, no matter what because both teams can get points and may even lose only by a couple seconds. Any questions? Good, you have 30 seconds for strategy... starting now!"

"Alright, I've got an idea," Duncan said, "we need to-"

"I think a simple gang rush is in order." Trent said, " Just get to the top and have Duncan and DJ fend it off and get the rest of us to-"

"START CLIMBING!!!" As Heather began running up the pyramid, the rest of the Bookworms ran over and began tackleing the Jocks in the middle of their rush. Allowing Heatrher to get a spot on top quickly.

"Alright, we're now 30 seconds in and the Bookworms have put a person on top, while the Jocks were over taken in the midst of their gang rush, but it seems Trent has goten away and is now scaling the wall."

"Go Trent!" Gwen yelled, as she pulled herself out from underneath Leshawna, and began running up herself. With this the rest of the campers, Jocks and Bookworms, began their respective ascents.

"And we've just passed the 2 minutes 30 seconds mark, with the Bookworms at 120 points, the Jocks at 3, due to Trent finally reaching the... and Heather has just thrown Trent off the pyramid... ouch." Courtney and Duncan climbed up tot he top of the pyramid, Duncan turned around and kicked Tyler off the mountain, while Heather was toppled by the Wrath of Courtney, "Whoa ho ho, and with Heather gone the Jocks are building up points, but with the time left I don't think they can take the lead."

DJ crawled up on the top, along with Harold, Trent, Gwen, and Beth. Courtney twilred around and kicked Beth, knocking her back and Duncan picked Harold up and threw him down to a lower level.

"And that's round one! The final scores are 270 for the Bookworms, and 240 for the Jocks, a decent comeback, but will that continue in round two... 30 seconds until we start again."

"Seriously guys, we used to play KOTH all the time in Juvie," Duncan said.

"I don't think a con's advice will do us any good, let's just replicate what we did in round one!" Trent argued.

"Well, Trent's plan of all out rush did work."

"Yeah, after the Bookworms got my sweater covered with dirt! Duncan's plan can't hurt us."

"Wow, Princess is siding with me."

"Don't read into your scruffy..." **Piece of beef cake! That I am not attracted to in anyway.**

"Give me some-"

"TIME! Alright begin your round two ascents NOW!" The Jocks sprinted for the pyramid, as the Bookworms did likewise. Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Tyler made it up first, and quickly fighting began. Duncan dispatched of Tyler, but Heather got the best of Courtney, pushing her towards the edge, Duncan saw this and leapt towards her, grabbing her arm, trying to pull her back up onto the platform, but instead falling off himself.

**The way Duncan leapt for Courtney and cost us valuable seconds was a little foolish, in my opinion. My plan of gangrush doesn't work if we're giving up inches we take.**

Trent pulled Gwen up with him, and Gwen took care of Heather. "And with that we are tied up at a minute into Round 2."

Duncan helped Courtney up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Want a hand up to the top?"

"Not from you."

"Are you still mad about that?"

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Why? I've apologized, I almost sacrificed our lead for you-"

"Which is stupid, choosing to lose?"

"No, I was choosing you."

**Okay, as much as I tried to play it off... that was incredibly sweet.**

**She totally wants me.**

"And we are still tied up, two minutes in, which still gives the Bookworms the overall lead."

Duncan helped Courtney up, just in time to watch Gwen get pushed off the other side. "This is so close as every player goes off, another comes on, we are still tied up."

Duncan pulled himself up and stood next to Trent and DJ, "Dude, your strategy is flawed."

"It is not, it was working great until you almost blew it, your lucky I was here to-" Duncan turned and punched Trent in the face, knocking him off the top.

"Dude, you can't go attacking our teammates!"

"He was trying to pin this tie on me!"

"Yeah, but you punched a teammate!"

"And as we pass the Three minute mark we have an aweinspiringly close game, tied up at 130 each. And unless something changes drastically, this is how it'll end."

Trent got up and kicked Duncan in the back sending him flying into Harold and Leshawna, taking them over the edge.

**Was I stooping to Duncan's level? Yes, but that rat &$%^# had it coming.**

"What was that for?"

"Maybe for punching me in the #$% #%$ face!"

"Do you want to lose?"

"Both of you bury the hatchet," Courtney said stepping inbetween the two boys, "Let's fight the Bookworms, alright?"

"And that's the four minute mark, and we are dead even still. Entering the final minute of round two though, has left the Jocks entering into a civil war, Team Duncan/Team Trent shirts anyone?"

Courtney back fisted Heather knocking her off, "If you two don't back off I'll throw you both off myself!"

Trent and Duncan glared at each other for a brief moment, before returning to the challenge.

"After some intense scrapping, we leave round two with a tie, and 480 Jocks to the 510 of the Bookworms. Begin your break period now!"

"Alright, myself and DJ will guard the bottom steps, Trent and Gwen, the second and third, Courtney will guard the top." Duncan said, "Got it?"

Every one, except Trent, knodded.

"GO!"

Duncan and DJ began fighting off the Bookworms as Courtney sprinted to the top, and began adding points.

"Did I forget to mention that Chef will be at the top knocking people off?" Chris yelled and began laughing. Chef ran up to the top, and began sparring with Courtney, until he finally knocked her off.

"COURTNEY!" Duncan yelled.

"The good news for the Jocks is that Courtney stayed long enough to tie up the Bookworms, and we are tied up over all! But Chef has another trick up his sleeve." Chef whipped out a paintball gun and begun shooting the campers preventing them from getting up... which lasted about four minutes.

"Which leaves us in a tie." Chris said walking to the center of the two teams which had reformed around the base of the pyramid, "Which means we have no losers... which also means we have no winners. I have an idea, and it's a great one... BOTH TEAMS HAVE TO SEND SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT!! Cast your votes and meet me at the fire pit at sundown!"

"Welcome to elimination night... EVERYONE! Both teams have voted some one off. How this will work is I'll do one team, and then the other, then both will head to the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers to the Van of Losers to the... well, you get the picture, _blah blah blah _never come back_ blah blah blah _no 2 mill. Any Q's before I begin?"

Several angry glares were exchanged between the campers.

"Good. Alright, Jocks first. The Marshapples go to... Courtney, Gwen, and DJ and the last Marshapple goes to... change of plans, we're moving over to the Bookworms. The Worms Marshapples go to Lindsey, Beth, Harold, and Leshawna. Two Marshapples, four campers left. Trent, you're ill formed strategies may have been the reason your team lost the first two rounds. Heather, you're mean. Duncan, you punched a teammate, showing your loyalties are practically nonexistant, plus Courtney's mad at you, and Trent, and possibly Gwen and DJ. Tyler, you claim to be athletic, yet you have been of absolutly NO no help. You only helped in the relay race because Bridgette tossed the competition. But you al know why you're here. Marshapples go to... Heather and... our sponsors! We'll be back right after this!"

_Know how much wood a woodchuck can chuck? Not as much as YOU can with your new IDChoppers Chainsaw. IDChoppers, cutting high prices like they were lumber. _

"Yeah, I mean she totally was worht the- And we're back!" Chris turned and glared at the interns, "Sooner than I was expecting." The interns shrugged, "Anyways, Tyler is out, and Heather, the Ice Princess, has managed to stay in the game. Trent and Duncan. One marshapple. Hey Trent, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Well, then hit up Los Tacos del Corozon, because this marshapple is for Duncan."

"HOORAY!" Courtney yelled, attracting the looks of everyone, including Duncan.

**For the record, Duncan is a strong player and that is why I voted with him and DJ, just so we can win and stay until the final three.**

**She totally wants me.**

"WHAT? How could you guys vote me off?" Trent spun around, "Gwen, did you vote for me?"

"No, I didn't! I voted for Duncan!"

"Maybe I can pull a Harold and sneak around until they put me back on the show."

"No, Trent, when we meet again, I'll be waiting for you, but if you don't take this boat out of here you'll regret it, not today, not tomorrow, but for the rest of your life. We need to have some time apart and see if we'll make it, and I have a feeling we will."

"Gwen, we'll always have Wawanakwa... which isn't a great thing, but still."

"Here's looking at you, Trent." Trent grabbed Gwen, dipped her and planted a kiss on her.

"Alright, Bogy, let's go," Chef said grabbing Trent and pulling him into the boat next to Tyler.

"Hey, I'm shocked I'm here to man."

"So is everyone else... that you made it this long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When was the last time you were given dialogue?"

"This is reality, it's not scripted?"

"Right, I lost my head for a second there."

"Yeah, no big deal. But that is a good question... when was the last time I was given dialogue?"

_So Trent's gone, that was shocking, almost as shocking as finding out Tyler was still here. He made it like three episodes last time... how did he survive until now? I don't know so don't ask me. That brings us to the final nine. Yes, only 9 of 22 left. The teams are going to stay strong for now, but Who'll go next? When WAS the last time Tyler was given dialogue? Which couple will be the next to split... wait are there any couples to create romantic tension any more? Drat. Well... I don't have any rhetorical questions... wait, I've got one... Will Chris come up with any cool questions by the start of the next episode? Find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PRRRREEEEEPPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSSLLLLLAAAANNDDDD!!!!_


	64. Chapter 64

64.

_Last time on Total Drama Prep on Total Drama Island... The Hill needed a new King, and the Jocks and Bookworms sought to fill the role. Three rounds of fierce competition lead to a tie, when our good ole buddy Chef stepped out to defend the hill. Because of the tie both teams sent someone home, for the Bookworms it was Tyler, for the Jocks it was Trent. Was that a plot by Duncan due to dislike... or jealousy? Will the Jocks be able to keep holding on? Will the Bookworms survive without... wait, who did they vote off? Find out the answers to most of those questions today on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNNNDDDDD!!!!!_

"Why didn't you side with me?"

"I wanted to Gwen... but..."

"You still like Duncan?"

"NO! I don't... don't even joke about that. It's just, when it came down to it, Trent's bullheaded ways, and I'm shocked Trent was the bullheaded one I'll admit that, but his ineptitude led to our defeat."

"We tied."

"We still had to send someone home!" Courtney shot back, but then softened her tone, "Had we just listened to Duncan right away... we wouldn't be having this convo."

"I guess."

"Come on, we'll be late for morning gruel."

"Bossy Girl, Weird Girl, why are you late for morning gruel?"

"Sorry Chef," Courtney looked down as she slinked into her seat.

"Why are you taking crap from him?" Duncan said trying to pry his spoon from his gruel.

"Because he is a respectable-"

"HAHAHAHAHAH Now I know you're pulling $^*# out of your $$!"

**Duncan is so crass, how could anyone find such a handsome guy with big muscles and an edgy personality attractive? I don't find him attractive... for the most part.**

"Shut up Duncan."

"Hey, where's Tyrone?"

"First off it's Tyler, secondly You helped me vote him off last night Lindsey."

"I would never vote Tyreese off, Heather."

"Yes you would." **If Lindsey's head were any emptier she would collapse inwards upon herself.**

"Because both teams are full of internal "tugging" and it seems every player is at "war" with each other, Chef and I found it very appropriate to have you all partake in a Tug of War, Everyone follow Chef and get ready for the Tug of War to end all Tug of Wars!"

"See the big sled in the middle with the two chairs? Well, out of each side is a rope with some harnesses, you'll each put on a harness and try to pull your sled... to your side of the field. we'll do seven pulls, winner of four pulls results in victory and immmunity for your team. Any ques- we'll, you know I'm not even going to answer them so I won't ask... to your harnesses!!!"

**Harnesses? Am I a sled dog?** Heather angrily yelled.

**Getting in the harness was hard... and I didn't actually get into it the right way until the second pull. If only Timothy was here.**

"Is everyone in? Good. Oh, I failed to mention that Chef will be whipping the Jocks and I'll be lashing the Bookworms."

**Is this one of the more sadistic challenges? Yes. Is it one of my favorite challenges? %&$ to the %*# YES! Me and Chef thought this one up at the begining of the year and needed the perfect place for it, and then I decided that we should probably do it on the Island.**

"Alright, on the count of 3! 1-2-3 MUSH!" Chris and Chef began whipping wildly as the Sled rocked towards the Bookworms.

**Being the only male left on the Bookworms left me in a position where I have to constantly bust out my skills. In this case I had to use my amazing leg strength to help pull the sled.**

**Harold has the leg strength of a lady bug. How did I get him on my team while that %#$& Courtney gets DJ AND Duncan. It's not fair.**

Suddenly DJ and Duncan kicked it into high gear, pulling the sled rapidly towards the Jock side of the field.

**So watching as the sweet rolled down Duncan's neck was slightly enjoayable... only a little.**

"It seems Duncan and DJ have given the Jocks an unfair advantage. Round 1 goes to the Jocks. Let's get the sled back to the middle. Alright, good. BEGIN PULLING AGAIN!!"

Just as the Bookworms began pulling, Beth stumbled and fell.

**I didn't know what happened, I was running and then I was down.**

**So Beth twisted her ankle, was that really a reason to stop the challenge, we had momentum we had to stop because they needed to remove one of my teammates. Round 2 was going to be ours, way to suck Beth...**

"Now that Beth is out, let's see how this four on four goes down."

"Alright, in an ironic twist... wait... no this was totally predicted, the jocks win another physical challenge in a total landslide. 4 to zip. Named well, the Jocks have won the challenge... and a night of food catered in by Al Zar. A night of fine food, classical music, and candlelight. well played... well played. Bookworms, you have an injured Player... and injured pride. Also, you have to vote someone off tonight. I'll see you tonight. Jocks, enjoy your meal."

"Bookworms, you've lost. It seems you can't get physical. Probably because your only male is Harold, will he even still be on the team in 10 minutes? I can't tell you yet. Alright, Marshapple time. Harold, you get one, as does Lindsey and Leshawna. Which leaves Heather and Beth."

**I was pretty confident, me and Lindsey are besties, and Leshawna and Heather wouldn't vote together!**

"Beth, see you at the reunion special," Chris said flicking the marshapple towards Heather.

"How?"

"Well, we can watch the videos if you want, you know... hear it exactly from the horse's mouth. Observe!"

**Well, I think Heather should go... she's really mean to Lindsey and me.**

**Beth may have cost us the challenge, we had numbers, but she hurt herself... probably on purpose to hurt my chances of winning.**

**I hate Heather, but if I want to make it to the finals, I need a strong team around me. I'll hate myself tomorrow.**

**Beth has no discernable skills, we need to keep the skilled people.**

**Beth is so my bestie, if I had to pick one person to stay, it'd be Beth!**

"You voted for me?"

"Yeah, I want you to stay!"

"This is EXACTLY what happened to me, I can't feel bad for you Beth."

"Leshawna, how could you side with Heather?"

"Like I said, I need some one tough... and you aren't."

"Well, I guess it's my time."

"Yes, yes it is. No get off my island! HAHAHA!!! I'm kidding, take your time. Maybe cry a little, take a think... nah I'm kidding again... get on the boat."

_Chef is currently driving away Beth, who made it much farther this year, but an uncontrolable act led to her exile. Have the Jocks really turned it around? Will the Bookworms ever win again? Will the Jocks save me some of their edible food? Find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNNNDDDDD!!!!!_


	65. Chapter 65

65.

Heather laid on her bed, staring intently at the ceiling. "Why do we keep losing? The other team is on the brink of civil war and yet they keep winning, HOW?"

"Um, Heather, if I can state something..."

"What Beth?"

"Well, in the physical challenges all we have is Harold. They have DJ and Duncan."

"Wait... DUNCAN!"

"What about Duncan?"

Heather wheeled up and off her bed, turning towards Beth and Lindsey who sat on the bunk beneath hers, "Duncan has been shown to be weak to temptation, I mean he did go to Juvie."

"True, but what about Kelly?"

"I think you mean Courtney."

"Thanks BFF!"

"Quite, I'm schemeing," Heather began pacing, "Lindsey, I'll need your help for this one."

"What do I have to do?"

"Seduce Duncan!"

"Guys alliance?"

"Yeah, we did one last season," Duncan sat up, "Listen, there are 8 of us left, the teams can't remain together much longer, and then there will be 5 girls, and 3 guys. If they want us gone-"

"But Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Leshawna will never vote together," DJ said.

"Think about it, Gwen and Courtney don't like me... well, they do and that's the problem, if they unite, they can get Leshawna, who can nab Harold, if he remains a free agent, and then vote me off, leaving you all by yourself."

"It seems like you've really thought this one out."

"Hey, in Juvie I learned you've got to surround yourself with tough guys, or your head will be on the chopping block."

"That seems logical enough," Courtney said to Gwen.

"Who would ever think the two of us would team up?"

"No one... it's brilliant!"

"And we wouldn't really have to pretend to not like each other."

"You don't realize how true you are on that one," both girls laughed.

"Why me? Duncan's scary!"

"Yeah, but Beth doesn't know how to seduce, I'm plan B, and Harold... Harold couldn't seduce a girl, let alone a guy," Heather sat down on the bed next to Lindsey and began rubbing her back, "You're the only one qualified for the job."

"But still... he's scary, I mean, he hurt tree's here last year, and he has no respect for the animals!"

"Do you want me to just go ahead and do it?"

"Yes please."

**I hope everyone on our team remembers Lindsey's hesitancy to help us when the next voting session rolls around.**

"But, You'll probably have to go to Harold."

"Why me?"

"Well, you're nicer," Duncan said as he got up and walked to the window, "He'll be more willing to trust you. Tonight at Dinner, make a move."

"We should both build up alliances and make it seem like we're at war!"

"That's Brilliant, Courtney!"

"If we both have sides, on our team and maybe on the other, then people will think we're falling apart at the seams. I get Duncan, you snag DJ, and-"

"Why do you get Duncan?"

"Because... I mean..."

"If we want it to be a secret, I should get Duncan, then it'll look like you two have completely severed all ties, and thus make our team look extremely weak."

"I guess..." **Gwen made some good points... but, between you and me... I kind of want Duncan back, wait... why the #&** did I just tell you? can you edit over that? **"Alright, you get Duncan, I'll get DJ. Anyone on the other team we can get?"


	66. Chapter 66

67.

_**LAST TIME on Total Drama Prep on Total Drama Island... The Jocks and Bookworms went to War... Tug of War, that is. The two teams fought hard, but thanks to having strongmen Duncan and DJ turned the tides of war to the Jocks, who continue their streak of physical dominance. As we draw closer and closer to the merging of the teams, will the Jocks stay strong? Will the Bookworms be able to recapture the momentum? Can Harold grow a mustache? Find out on another exciting episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEPPPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNDDD!!! **_

"Sorry I kind of snapped at you whilst you sung last night."

"It's fine, I guess you just don't enjoy Barry Manilow."

"Who does?"

"I do, hence the singing."

"Hey, you two, where's Chris and Chef?" Gwen got out of bed and walked to the window.

"Why would we know, DJ?"

"Well, I just figured one of you would have seen him leave this morning, being that his cabin's right over there."

"What's all the noise out here?" Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsey walked out of the other side of the cabin.

"Do you know where Chris is?"

"Why would I?"

"Me niether."

"Wait... is he the tall one?"

"Hey, campers. Um, we had a grander challenge planned, but because me and Chef have splitting headaches we're going to do... a slower pace challenge, meet at the mess hall in 30. Hey, Intern over there! Who's leg do I have to *bleep* to get a bloody mary over here?"

**Kudos Chris, didn't know you had it in you. **Duncan nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, is everyone here? Good. Jocks and Bookworms, begin talking about stuff. Anything. Brothers and Sisters, Favorite Movies, Pets, Humerous anecdotes about your life, etc... When you here this buzzer, we'll start the challenge. Alright, begin mingleing."

**Okay, this is pointless, how can talking to Lindsey, Leshawna, and Harold possibly help with today's challenge?**

"Alright... um... anyone want to share?"

"Not to you, Stick Girl."

"Stick girl? STICK GIRL?"

"Come on guys, both of you stop you're fighting... you're both attractive, just Leshawna's more attractive."

"Thanks Pudding Pop."

"How can you say SHE'S more attractive?!?!"

**I'm upset because HAROLD doesn't find me attractive... this game is really messing with my head.**

"Alright, I'll start. Hi, I'm Courtney. I have a sister, My favorite movie is probably "Election," frankyl because I am very much like Tracy. Um... let's see... I have a cat and a dog. Anything else... OH in fourth grade I tried to stage a hostile take over of a rival Lady Bug troop cookie sale."

"Charming." Duncan sneered. **She is so incredible!**

"What about you, Duncan, got any 'charming' stories?"

"Well, I've got a few brothers, I used to have a dog named Petey, oh I remember one time I gave this kid at camp a wedgie, I tied his boxers to the bottom of of his bunk, he was on the top one, and when he jumped out of bed... HAHAHAHAHA it was priceless!"

"No it wasn't!" Harold turned around yelling, "That was me this morning!"

Courtney stiffled a giggle as DJ began.

"Well, I'm-"

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "Time's up players! Now each team pick a player to come forward and sit in one of the two desks on either side of me." Duncan and Heather walked up and sat down. "Alright, on the card in front of you, you will write the answer to a question I shall ask, don't say the answer aloud or else you forfeit the round. You're team mates will then try and guess the answer, if they get it... your team get's a point. Now both teams CAN get a point each round, so there's always the chance for a tie breaker. Any questions? Good. Alright: If I, Heather or Duncan, was a slasher movie slasher, which implement would be my chosen tool of death dealing? You two have your answers?" Both players knodded, "Okay, everyone else, 30 seconds starting... now!"

"It's got to be his hunting knife," Courtney snapped out to DJ and Gwen.

"Yeah, He does whip it out a lot."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Gwen?"

"That he takes his knife out a lot, what else would it mean?"

"Nothing."

"It's got to be her meaness!" Leshawna growled.

"I don't think that's what Chris means, Baby Cakes."

"Maybe a chainsaw?"

"Yeah, Lindsey, she does remind me of Leatherface as well."

"Who?"

"Times Up teams. Jocks, you say..."

"His hunting knife." DJ said, moving in between Gwen and Courtney."

"Duncan said... 'His hunting knife'! Point for the jocks!"

"Girls, stop fighting, see we got a point!"

"Bookworms, you say..."

"A chainsaw."

"Ooooo... Heather said 'My quick wit and edginess,' we also would have accepted 'meaness,' Nothing for the Bookworms. Two new contestants up front."

Courtney and Leshawna filled Duncan and Heather's spots.

"If I, Courtney or Leshawna, were to be a character in a movie, who would I be?"

"That's easy, Leshawna would so be Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"THAT'S who she said you would be like! OHMIGOSH you too are so much alike!"

"Didn't Courtney say she was like Um... the chick from 'Election'?"

"Tracy Flick?"

"Yes! Alright, DJ, any input?"

"She did say she was like her, it's got to be that."

"Alright, moment of truth time. Bookworms, you say..."

"Leatherface from TCM." Heather sneered.

"Too bad, Leshawna said Ripley from 'Alien.' Close, but no cigar... Jocks, care to hazard a guess?"

"Tracy Flick from 'Election'," DJ said, smiling.

"Correct!" Courtney excitedly exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my job, Tracy!" Chris said angrily pointing at Courtney, "Point for the Jocks, Next victims?"

Harold and Gwen made their ways up to the front.

"If I, Gwen or Harold, could date any of my fellow contestants, who would it be?"

**I was nervous, I didn't want to risk my alliance with Courtney, and I didn't want to reveal on national television that I still like Duncan... wait, I just did didn't I?**

"There's only one girl for Harold." Leshawna smiled.

"As much as I hate to angry with Leshawna, there is only one girl for Harold."

"Jocks, what say you?"

"Duncan." Courtney spat out the word.

"Yikes, Gwen said that she would rather date DJ, sorry Duncan for the assault on your lady killer ways. Bookworms?"

"Me," Leshawna said, winking towards Harold.

**What can I say? My lady reads me like I read fanfic. Only... without the wizard cape.**

"Correctomundo! Point for the Bookworms, making it 2-1, Jocks, DJ and Lindsey get up here."

"If I, DJ or Lindsey, could drink only one drink for the rest of my life, what would it be?"

"I actually know this," Heather said stunned, "Lindsey loves Grape Soda, she complained hard core when I threw her's out last season."

"Um... Does DJ like coffee?"

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen him drink anything!"

"Bookworms?"

"Grape Soda," Heather confidently said.

"Two in a row. Jocks, it's all tied up. What is DJ's favorite drink?"

"Mountain Dew?" Courtney whispered after a moment of silence.

"W-to the-R-to the-ONG! His answer was Double whipped Esspresso with whipped cream and a lemon twist. How did you not know that? Which makes our game all tied up after a stellar Bookworm comeback. For the final question, If I, Chris McClean could be anyone in the world... who would I be? Leshawna, answer!"

"I haven't had any time to think!"

"ANSWER!!!"

"Uh...uh... Jeff Probst?"

"#&!! NO!! How dare you?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!" Chef walked out and began giving Chris a massage, "Alright... I'm good. Jocks, for the win! Courtney?!"

"It's a trick question, you don't want to be anyone except yourself!"

"CORRECT!! Jocks win!"

**Seriously, if you looked like this would you EVER want to be anyone else?**

"Congratulations, Jocks, you win again, as a reward you have all assured yourselves trips to the merger. Bookworms, to the firepit to send one of you home, I'll see you at sundown."

"Welcome to the last pre-merger elimination ceremony. You guys have been here a lot, many good memories have happened in this pit, and for one of you, tonight will be your last memory of the TDI/TDP/TDIoTDP expierience. Three Marshapples, four Bookworms... well technically one, who get's thefirst marshapple. Catch, Harold!" Chris tossed the red painted marshmellow over at Harold, "Lindsey, you also recieve one. Down to the bottom two, Heather and Leshawna. The last marshapple goes to... Heather! Leshawna, one heck of a run."

"What? Harold baby, how could you vote for me?"

"You did upset Chris, and if we kept you, that would doom those of us still here to the cruel sting of his whip."

"Leshawna, to the Boat of Losers."

"But, you didn't allow us to fully prepare, I mean, what did our prechallenge discussions have to do with anything?"

"Wait, you mean I decieved you... AGAIN?!?! When are you people going to realize I don't like you and I trick and lie to you at every turn? I mean, honestly, I've lied about- nevermind, just get on the boat!"

"Goodbye cruel game!"

"Goodbye my love!"

_**A solid player leaves, and with her goes the teams. Now there are seven contestants left, one more island challenge and then the final six and I will return to LSP. Who will make it to the final six? What alliances will arise? Will Heather sleaze her way to the finals? Find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEPPPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNDDD!!! **_


	67. Chapter 67

67.

_**LAST TIME on Total Drama Prep on Total Drama Island... The Jocks and Bookworms went to War... Tug of War, that is. The two teams fought hard, but thanks to having strongmen Duncan and DJ turned the tides of war to the Jocks, who continue their streak of physical dominance. As we draw closer and closer to the merging of the teams, will the Jocks stay strong? Will the Bookworms be able to recapture the momentum? Can Harold grow a mustache? Find out on another exciting episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEPPPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNDDD!!! **_

"Sorry I kind of snapped at you whilst you sung last night."

"It's fine, I guess you just don't enjoy Barry Manilow."

"Who does?"

"I do, hence the singing."

"Hey, you two, where's Chris and Chef?" Gwen got out of bed and walked to the window.

"Why would we know, DJ?"

"Well, I just figured one of you would have seen him leave this morning, being that his cabin's right over there."

"What's all the noise out here?" Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsey walked out of the other side of the cabin.

"Do you know where Chris is?"

"Why would I?"

"Me niether."

"Wait... is he the tall one?"

"Hey, campers. Um, we had a grander challenge planned, but because me and Chef have splitting headaches we're going to do... a slower pace challenge, meet at the mess hall in 30. Hey, Intern over there! Who's leg do I have to *bleep* to get a bloody mary over here?"

**Kudos Chris, didn't know you had it in you. **Duncan nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, is everyone here? Good. Jocks and Bookworms, begin talking about stuff. Anything. Brothers and Sisters, Favorite Movies, Pets, Humerous anecdotes about your life, etc... When you here this buzzer, we'll start the challenge. Alright, begin mingleing."

**Okay, this is pointless, how can talking to Lindsey, Leshawna, and Harold possibly help with today's challenge?**

"Alright... um... anyone want to share?"

"Not to you, Stick Girl."

"Stick girl? STICK GIRL?"

"Come on guys, both of you stop you're fighting... you're both attractive, just Leshawna's more attractive."

"Thanks Pudding Pop."

"How can you say SHE'S more attractive?!?!"

**I'm upset because HAROLD doesn't find me attractive... this game is really messing with my head.**

"Alright, I'll start. Hi, I'm Courtney. I have a sister, My favorite movie is probably "Election," frankyl because I am very much like Tracy. Um... let's see... I have a cat and a dog. Anything else... OH in fourth grade I tried to stage a hostile take over of a rival Lady Bug troop cookie sale."

"Charming." Duncan sneered. **She is so incredible!**

"What about you, Duncan, got any 'charming' stories?"

"Well, I've got a few brothers, I used to have a dog named Petey, oh I remember one time I gave this kid at camp a wedgie, I tied his boxers to the bottom of of his bunk, he was on the top one, and when he jumped out of bed... HAHAHAHAHA it was priceless!"

"No it wasn't!" Harold turned around yelling, "That was me this morning!"

Courtney stiffled a giggle as DJ began.

"Well, I'm-"

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "Time's up players! Now each team pick a player to come forward and sit in one of the two desks on either side of me." Duncan and Heather walked up and sat down. "Alright, on the card in front of you, you will write the answer to a question I shall ask, don't say the answer aloud or else you forfeit the round. You're team mates will then try and guess the answer, if they get it... your team get's a point. Now both teams CAN get a point each round, so there's always the chance for a tie breaker. Any questions? Good. Alright: If I, Heather or Duncan, was a slasher movie slasher, which implement would be my chosen tool of death dealing? You two have your answers?" Both players knodded, "Okay, everyone else, 30 seconds starting... now!"

"It's got to be his hunting knife," Courtney snapped out to DJ and Gwen.

"Yeah, He does whip it out a lot."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Gwen?"

"That he takes his knife out a lot, what else would it mean?"

"Nothing."

"It's got to be her meaness!" Leshawna growled.

"I don't think that's what Chris means, Baby Cakes."

"Maybe a chainsaw?"

"Yeah, Lindsey, she does remind me of Leatherface as well."

"Who?"

"Times Up teams. Jocks, you say..."

"His hunting knife." DJ said, moving in between Gwen and Courtney."

"Duncan said... 'His hunting knife'! Point for the jocks!"

"Girls, stop fighting, see we got a point!"

"Bookworms, you say..."

"A chainsaw."

"Ooooo... Heather said 'My quick wit and edginess,' we also would have accepted 'meaness,' Nothing for the Bookworms. Two new contestants up front."

Courtney and Leshawna filled Duncan and Heather's spots.

"If I, Courtney or Leshawna, were to be a character in a movie, who would I be?"

"That's easy, Leshawna would so be Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"THAT'S who she said you would be like! OHMIGOSH you too are so much alike!"

"Didn't Courtney say she was like Um... the chick from 'Election'?"

"Tracy Flick?"

"Yes! Alright, DJ, any input?"

"She did say she was like her, it's got to be that."

"Alright, moment of truth time. Bookworms, you say..."

"Leatherface from TCM." Heather sneered.

"Too bad, Leshawna said Ripley from 'Alien.' Close, but no cigar... Jocks, care to hazard a guess?"

"Tracy Flick from 'Election'," DJ said, smiling.

"Correct!" Courtney excitedly exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my job, Tracy!" Chris said angrily pointing at Courtney, "Point for the Jocks, Next victims?"

Harold and Gwen made their ways up to the front.

"If I, Gwen or Harold, could date any of my fellow contestants, who would it be?"

**I was nervous, I didn't want to risk my alliance with Courtney, and I didn't want to reveal on national television that I still like Duncan... wait, I just did didn't I?**

"There's only one girl for Harold." Leshawna smiled.

"As much as I hate to angry with Leshawna, there is only one girl for Harold."

"Jocks, what say you?"

"Duncan." Courtney spat out the word.

"Yikes, Gwen said that she would rather date DJ, sorry Duncan for the assault on your lady killer ways. Bookworms?"

"Me," Leshawna said, winking towards Harold.

**What can I say? My lady reads me like I read fanfic. Only... without the wizard cape.**

"Correctomundo! Point for the Bookworms, making it 2-1, Jocks, DJ and Lindsey get up here."

"If I, DJ or Lindsey, could drink only one drink for the rest of my life, what would it be?"

"I actually know this," Heather said stunned, "Lindsey loves Grape Soda, she complained hard core when I threw her's out last season."

"Um... Does DJ like coffee?"

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen him drink anything!"

"Bookworms?"

"Grape Soda," Heather confidently said.

"Two in a row. Jocks, it's all tied up. What is DJ's favorite drink?"

"Mountain Dew?" Courtney whispered after a moment of silence.

"W-to the-R-to the-ONG! His answer was Double whipped Esspresso with whipped cream and a lemon twist. How did you not know that? Which makes our game all tied up after a stellar Bookworm comeback. For the final question, If I, Chris McClean could be anyone in the world... who would I be? Leshawna, answer!"

"I haven't had any time to think!"

"ANSWER!!!"

"Uh...uh... Jeff Probst?"

"#&!! NO!! How dare you?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!" Chef walked out and began giving Chris a massage, "Alright... I'm good. Jocks, for the win! Courtney?!"

"It's a trick question, you don't want to be anyone except yourself!"

"CORRECT!! Jocks win!"

**Seriously, if you looked like this would you EVER want to be anyone else?**

"Congratulations, Jocks, you win again, as a reward you have all assured yourselves trips to the merger. Bookworms, to the firepit to send one of you home, I'll see you at sundown."

"Welcome to the last pre-merger elimination ceremony. You guys have been here a lot, many good memories have happened in this pit, and for one of you, tonight will be your last memory of the TDI/TDP/TDIoTDP expierience. Three Marshapples, four Bookworms... well technically one, who get's thefirst marshapple. Catch, Harold!" Chris tossed the red painted marshmellow over at Harold, "Lindsey, you also recieve one. Down to the bottom two, Heather and Leshawna. The last marshapple goes to... Heather! Leshawna, one heck of a run."

"What? Harold baby, how could you vote for me?"

"You did upset Chris, and if we kept you, that would doom those of us still here to the cruel sting of his whip."

"Leshawna, to the Boat of Losers."

"But, you didn't allow us to fully prepare, I mean, what did our prechallenge discussions have to do with anything?"

"Wait, you mean I decieved you... AGAIN?!?! When are you people going to realize I don't like you and I trick and lie to you at every turn? I mean, honestly, I've lied about- nevermind, just get on the boat!"

"Goodbye cruel game!"

"Goodbye my love!"

_**A solid player leaves, and with her goes the teams. Now there are seven contestants left, one more island challenge and then the final six and I will return to LSP. Who will make it to the final six? What alliances will arise? Will Heather sleaze her way to the finals? Find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEPPPPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSSLLLLLAAAANNNDDD!!! **_


	68. Chapter 68

_**+*+*+*+*+*+WARNING!!+*+*+*+*+*+ The chapter you are about to read contains more apocryphal information that any previous chapter. None of the "facts" revealed during the challenge are verified by any official sources and are not meant to be truth in any world outside of TDP ~ Dr. 'Chris McClean' Brooklyn**_

68.

_LAST TIME on Total Dramam Prep on Total Dramam Island... in a spin on the 'Newly Wed Game' teammates had to try and get inside each other's head, whihc it seemed the Jocks were better at than the bickering Bookworms, but a surge by the Screaming Bookworms tied it up and forced it to a Tie Breaker, in which Leshawna and Courtney faced off in sudden death answering a question about me, which Leshawna died suddenly during, and the Bookworms lost the last team challenge and sent Leshawna packing. Now that it's a free-for-all what alliances will spring up? How long will Harold last without Leshawna? Will Duncan ever dance again, guilty feeling got no rythm? Dude really should have known better than to cheat on his girlfriend, waste the chance that he was given, Find out today on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEPPP on Total. DRAMA. ISSSLLLAANNNDDD (for the last time)! _

"Why did we vote off Leshawna?"

"I told you Harold," Heather said slapping the crying nerd, "Chris would have gunned for us had we let her stay, and we get enough shit from him as it is."

"True enough," Harold said, "But did you really need to slap me?"

"Greetings losers!" Chris said walking down the dock towards the boat that pulled into the dock, "EVA! TRENT! OWEN! NOAH! CODY! GEOFF! BRIDGETTE! EZEKIEL! BETH! JUSTIN! LESHAWNA! KATIE AND SADIE! IZZY! Welcome back to Total Drama Island."

"Wait, we're back? I thought you said we could ne-"

"IF ONE MORE OF YOU &%# #!$% CONTESTANTS ASKS THAT ^&%$^ %#$!&$ QUESTION I'M GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!!!!!!" Chris yelled, charging at Owen, whgo stopped asking his question.

"Chris, calm down, that vein in your neck is throbbing."

"Thanks, Chef," Chris straightened his shirt out, "I mean it, I know it's hard sometimes, but you're a good friend," Chris reached out and shook Chef's hand, holding it a little too long for Chef's liking.

"Chris..."

"Oh, right. Alright, now you may all be wondering why I brought you back, well, you get to play judge, jury, and executioner today. Our challenge is called the shaming bee, you each are responsible for seven questions about a topic you will be given shortly, Some will be used, some won't be. Then, after the challenge, you'll be responsible for making the votes to send someone home."

"Can we just vote Heather off now?" Eva asked, several nods met her statement.

"No, because now that the teams are merged, winner get's immunity, and she may get it."

"Oh, she'll get it all right," Eva smiled evilly.

"Contestants, welcome to the Shaming BEE!!" Chris declared from his podium by the fire pit, "It's not unlike a spelling bee in the sense that each round will consist of you getting asked to reveal a deep dark secret, which we have the truthful answers for due to parents, friends, diary raids, and of course, unused confessional video. If you answer truthfully you go to the next round, you lie, your secret gets read and you're out. If you say 'Uncle' you're out. Winner get's immunity. Oh, and you will be judged by them!" Chris pointed behind the contestants who turned and saw all the eliminated players sitting behind them.

"How did none of us notice them?" Courtney asked.

"Not the point, The point is that they will judge you, and vote one of you off at the end of the challenge. This is the last challenge before Spring Break ends, and we go back to LSP, so if you want to make it back to school... well, honesty's the best policy. Do to selection by the jury Heather will answer the first question, when you're answering please stand."

"Fine, do your worst."

"I intend to! The first round was crafted by our good buddy Ezekiel about the topic... Intercompetition Loving. All questions will center on the love that brewed here on the island. Ready?"

"When you are."

"Heather, if you could kiss any other player, eliminated or still playing, who would it be?"

"Justin."

"That is the truth, please be seated. Duncan, feature wise, who is the hottest girl on the island?"

"Courtney."

**Awwwwwww... Duncan picked me over Heather and Lindsey, too bad I don't like him any more. Not even a little!**

"Shocking... but truthful, to you. You may be seated. Harold!"

"Leshawna!"

"Um, that's the truth... but for the heck of it I'll read the question: 'If you could propose to any girl from the game, who would it be?' Courtney, next in the hot seat."

"Bring it, Chris."

"If you were trapped on an island with only one other person from the game, who would it be?"

"Duncan." Courtney whispered under her breath.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Everyone teased, except Duncan, who blushed.

"To obvious, Lindsey same question."

"Um... Tyrone!"

"Close enough, you can sit down. Gwen, who is the hottest guy on from the game."

**Well, luckily I never wrote in my diary or talked to my parents about Duncan.**

"Trent, of course," She turned and smiled.

"Right, of course, DJ, you're last up. If you could make out with any girl from the game... who would you choose?"

I**'d have to say Bridgette, but Geoff's my homie, I couldn't say that about his girl.**

"Uncle."

"Which girl was that?"

"Um, Lindsey, he's dropping out of the challenge. So after our first round we are down to Six. The second round was designed by Owen about weird quirks. Heather, what was your nickname in fourth grade... and why?"

"Burps because I had a problem with burping, really did you guys think this stuff would slow me down?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! BURPS?" Owen fell out of his chair laughing, "I can't believe it!!! That's epic! No IT'S AWESOME!!!"

"Settle down, Owen, you knew it was coming!" Chris laughed, "Ha, Burps. Okay, Duncan in fifth grade you were caught by your parents doing what?"

"I was trying on my moms shoes... and hats... and one of her shalls." Duncan sat down quickly.

"Wow, Duncan, super manly! And, shockingly, super true. Harold, who was your biggest crush up until 10th grade."

"UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Harold said running out of the firepit to sit next to DJ.

"Not shocking, I would have gone out if that was EVER my crush! Courtney, when you were younger you made a stuffed... "toy," what was it?"

"A voodoo doll of my elementary principal which I used to try and get on the school safety squad."

"Correct, The Good Girl tried to tap into the evil spirits, intrigueing. Lindsey... in 7th grade-"

"Uncle." Lindsey stood up, turned beet red, and walked over to sit by Harold.

"HOLY CRAP!! There's no way you did that? That is too priceless! Gwen, In 9th grade you developed the whole goth routine... why?"

"I wasn't allowed on the cheerleading squad" everyone gasped, especially Trent, "and so I decided to become everything they're not."

**Weird Goth girl was almost a cheerleader? No way! **

"Be afraid people, she's telling the stone cold truth! And that's the end of Round 2! We are down to four contestants, and are now entering round three, written by none other than Eva, about school life. Heather, what was your nickname at your school before coming here?"

"Well, it was (censored), but that's just because everyone thought I-"

"That's enough! Alright, Duncan, you had a crush on someone at your school... who was it?"

"My spanish teacher, Mrs. Ramierez."

"Yes, Canada, Duncan was hot for teacher. Courtney, how did your election go?"

"I lost President."

"By how much?" Chris sneered.

"138 votes." Courtney's head dropped as she sat back down.

**I love my job!**

"Truthful, so then it should be obvious you aren't a politician. Gwen, before your transformation, oh and a school change, what stereotype would you have been put into?"

"Uncle." Gwen walked over and took a seat on the bench of losers.

**Let me be honest, I was just like Heather, that's why I hate her so much, I see what I used to be like and I hate that about me.**

"Let me see the truuuu- NO *$#*!% WAY!! that's impossible!"

"No, it's not."

"Whoa... just... whoa," Chris was obviously stunned, "Alright, and now we enter Round 4 written by Cody about Season 1 memories. Heather, what were your initial feelings upon seeing Lindsey?"

"I hated her because she's gorgeous, then she opened her mouth and I wanted to laugh because she's got the brain capacity of a four year old."

"True, and mean."

**I can't believe Heather thinks that, I didn't know she thought I'm gorgeous.**

"Duncan, tell us about Bunny."

**$#!&**

"I'm sorry, DJ. Bunny went missing... due to circumstances beyond anyone's control," everyone turned and looked at Geoff, "and I got you a new one. The bunny you have now isn't THE Bunny." DJ ran out of the fire pit crying.

"Ouch, Dude, you should have taken the fall. But, you didn't. Courtney... what was so special about you're kiss with Duncan?"

"Uncle." Courtney left the fire pit.

**It was my first kiss, I mean, at my old school I wasn't popular, until I came back famous. Duncan was the only person to like me for me, and I let him get away.**

"And then there were two. These questions were written by me personally and can be about anything. Heather, what's the most ethically questionable thing you've ever done."

"You know the movie "Election"?" Chris nodded, "I rigged a school election so as to get myself elected, without running. I was a 'write-on underdog.'"

"Evil, Duncan, What did you go to Juvie for?"

There was a long pause before Duncan stood up and walked out of the fire pit area.

"I'll take that as a surrender," Chris remarked, "Which means Heather wins immunity, and a for sure spot in the final six. The rest of you can all be eliminated, return here in an hour and your former castmates will vote."

"Welcome back contestants, the votes were cast and the loser has been decided. The last marshapples go to... Heather, Courtney, and Lindsey. Duncan, you're also safe. DJ and Harold, one marshapple, two of you. The tribe has spoken, DJ... enjoy you're boat ride, Harold here's your marshapple. Adios losers!"

_Our final six will return to LSP tomorrow, the losers will return to... where ever I sent them, I don't remember. DJ is gone, leaving Duncan and Harold as the last men standing. Will the girls unite? Will Duncan and Courtney reunite? What'll happen next? To find out tune in next time to another exciting episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEPPP!!!!! _


	69. Chapter 69

_**So, we are nearing the end of this series. To prove that... this is the last non-challenge event of my fanfic. Yeah, it's kind of weird, it's been nearly a year since I began this and we are now 69 chapters in. To give a little perspective the final episode will be #75. Thank you to all of you amazing people ot there who have stuck with me this far, and I crave reviews like nobodies business. Please give me your opinions.** ~ Dr. "Chris McClean" Brooklyn_

* * *

69.

Courtney sat on the porch of the girls cabin, one more night on this rank island. The Night was calm, other than the sound of Heather and Lindsey talking in the other half of the cabin, there was no disturbance. Enjoyable silence.

"Hey, Princess, what brings you out into the night?"

"Hey, Duncan."

"So, you doing anything tonight?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney glared.

"Well, I got something I want to show you," Duncan motioned with his head.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Listen, I fucked up, I know that. Please just give me this chance and come see what I want to show you."

Courtney sat for a moment, staring at Duncan, until she finally caved and got up, "But if you try any funny stuff I'll kill you."

"Deal."

* * *

"The Fishhouse?"

"Yeah, I was in here earlier today when I found..." Duncan moved a canoe and picked up a bowl, full of what looked like hardened cement, "'Even pigs deserve food.' Remember that?"

"That was then, Duncan... you hurt me and I don't know If I can forgive you."

"Courtney, I'm sorry," He stepped forward, before she turned and looked out the window.

"You've said that."

"I mean it. You're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're the only person I've ever met that I actually care about."

"Me and Gwen, right? Maybe if I died my hair and dressed monochromatically I'd be more attractive, right?" Courtney turned around, rage in her eyes.

"Princess, it was never what you thought with me and her, I was... I don't know. It never felt right."

"And yet you soldiered through the pain, didn't you? Just bit tHE BULLET, RIGHT? JUST TRIED TO-"

"Courtney, I love you."

"What?"

"I. Love. You."

"Duncan, you had my heart, and you-"

"would do anything to get it back."

"Liar."

"I have never felt about anyone like I do you."

"And the record begins to skip and repeat."

"Dammit! LET ME FUCKING TALK!"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I enjoy this feast of Peanut Butter and Jam I stole all by myself."

"Wow, you are nostalgic."

"Something I would never tell anyone, except my Princess." The shadows hid Courtney's blushing.

"Duncan..."

"What?" Duncan looked up from the seat he had taken, "And to answer your next question, No, I wouldn't tell Gwen." He began to open the Peanut Butter.

"I love you."

"If you're saying this just for the food, it won't work."

"Don't ruin the moment, Big Boy." Courtney stepped up towards Duncan.

"You know, in a weird way, you and I are perfect for each-" Duncan stood up, only to see Courtney turn and leave, as her senses returned to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say 'darling.' You know, just then I almost fell for this whole routine. But look at me, no tears, nothing except contempt. You tried, and kudos for effort, but..."

As Courtney started walking off she heard a slight sobbing and the opening bars of 'Weekend in New England.'

Then, she began to hear Duncan singing the words, and her heart began to melt. And tears began to form in her eyes, causing her to turn and watch Duncan slump down onto the box he had been on before.

As the second verse began, Duncan was resigning to the fact that Courtney would never love him again, which tore him up inside. When the door swung open, Courtney ran in, bawling like a baby. She grabbed Duncan and held him. "You're right, we are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, we go together like-" Duncan's sentence was interrupted when Courtney planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't ruin the moment, Big Boy."


	70. Chapter 70

_**_+_+_+_+_+_Warning_+_+_+_+_+_+_**_

_**The contents of the episode which follows are not for the squemish, with many incidents of profuse vomitting. please read though.**_

70.

_Last time, on Total Drama Prep. In our last event on Total Drama Island the campers, man I'm going to miss saying that, faced their secrets in the Shaming Bee. Some faces turned red, some wished they were dead, but Heather didn't flinch and won immunity. The voted off contestants had to vote off someone, and picked DJ due to his pansy nature and how he didn't reveal anything Juicy. We're back at the school, Duncan and Courtney are back together... for now, and the final six are going to clash like titans at today's challenge on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEPPPPP!!!!_

As the last class let out for the day, the students were tired. Duncan rolled into bed, Harold fell in the door, and didn't get up. The girls had similar results.

"Hey, Stringbean?" Duncan grunted.

"Ugh?"

"Shut the-"

Chris leapt in through the door," Hey you two, get to the Van, quickly! You don't want to be late for work!"

"What?" Both Boys leapt up in shock.

"I'm glad you all made it, man you all look tired, it's like I told the teachers to go extra heavy on the boring sauce today, wait... that's what I did. What's more crucial to a high schooler's life than... the McJob?" Chris smiled, opening the door behind him revealing a fast food kitchen, "Today Chef will be running the challenge, due to his... culinary expertise."

"Alright, maggots," Chef walked out through the door to face the students, "In there is MY kitchen, I love my kitchen, and you shall love it as well, nd that's an order."

**Are we in the Marines or a Burger Yacht? **Heather angrily asked.

"Each of you will be given a menu thought up by cast offs. They have been given one limitation, it must be non lethal. You must then make the meals, no matter what they call for, understood?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Duncan said, which caused Chef to throw a coffee cup at his head.

"You pieces of.. crap will have 2:00 minutes starting... now. Any one who doesn't have all their menu items completed automatically loses. GO!" All the students ran off to make their respective dishes.

Duncan picked up his menu and began work on his urinal cake slider basket.

**So, it was like small burgers... with fried urinal cakes, onions and pickles, I can handle that... that is so nasty.**

Heather stared at disbelief at her menu.

**Soft shell tacos... with the shells being toilet paper? the meat is... week old. and the cheese is...** She leaned out of the shot and threw up.

Gwen tried to make her nachos, but was having trouble finding the cockroach bits, similar to Courtney's dilema of missing dandruff to sprinkle on her sundae.

Lindsey was having trouble figureing out what her menu was asking, and Harold was still vomitting, but he had at least assembled his ingredients for his omelete.

"Time!" Chef walked down the counter, looked at the dishes, except for Lindsey's... which wasn't even started, "What's with this?"  
"I couldn't find any food on here, so I think I got the one with no recipe."

"Alright, Blondie is up for elimination. But, the rest of you make it to the next step of the challenge. Eat your dishes."

"No way am I eating this garbage!" Gwen protested.

"I'm going to be elected to Office one day, I'm not-"

"You used that arguement during the boot camp meal," Chef said throwing a coffee cup at Courtney.

**Where does he keep getting the coffee cups? **

"I said eat your dishes, whoever keeps it down gets immunity." The students all stared at their dishes before eating. Harold made it a few bites in before losing it on the table. "Well, seems scrawny boy is out, who's going to nut up and eat their dish next?"

Duncan shrugged and took a big bite of his urinal cake sliders, "Not bad, needs-" Duncan's stomach erupted and sent vomit flying all over the table. Courtney and Heather both took bites from their creations, and both held it down, while Gwen tossed her nachos after three chips.

"So, Crazy and Crazier are all that's left. Well, keep eating, we go until someone pukes." Chef grinned evilly.

Courtney and Heather began mowing down on their dishes, and when they finished, and kept it down they turned and began eating the other meals.

**It was like if Owen split in two, and that split caused him to turn into two girls. I'm usually awkward around girls, but especially after seeing Heather eat... I can't even say it, well, I won't be any more comfortable around her.**

**Even though we're back together, I don't know if I'll be kissing Courtney anytime soon. **

Soon, all the food was eaten, and chef walked up to Heather and Courtney, both of whom had hands over their mouths.

"Which girlcano will blow first? We'll find out after this word from our sponsors!" Chef said to the camera.

_In a world full of zombies and Badminton courts, one hero will arise and show the world the stuff that Badminton players are made of. "We'll show them it's not Badminton, It's Good-minton, heck it's Great-Minton!" Chris McClean in "One for the Flipper"_

"And we're back. Type-A girl asked for Pepto, I said Pep-No." Chef turned and looked at the contestants, "Don't judge me, Chris writes this $#!&. Anyways, both girls are holding, so I will now make them watch the yoga tape I made last summer, on the beaches of France," Chef walked over and put a tape in the VCR, "Yes, THOSE beaches." Courtney suddenly blew chunks all over Chef, which caused him to turn, face reddening with anger. "Well, I guess Crazier won." Almost as if doing a spit take, heather threw up, which caused Courtney to throw up again, causing Duncan to throw up on Harold, which lead to-

"Welcome back to the Elimination Room. How was your fun challenge Students? Wish I could have been there, but I was at the theatres promoting my movie. So, the votes were cast and the apples go to... Heather, Duncan, and Harold. Gwen is also safe. Interesting, Lindsey and Courtney. Courtney proved she's got a stomach attached to that big mouth, Lindsey proved she's an idiot. Quick disclaimer, the voting selection of the contestants does not reflect the opinion of myself. The last apple goes... to... Courtney!"

"YES!"

"How did I get voted off?"

"Well," Heather said, "You've proved you are useless, and well, you could only bring me down."

"But, I... I was the only one who didn't hurl!"

"Yeah," Chef said, "Because you didn't make or eat anything, technically she didn't even compete. Argueably she's-"

"No argueably, we brought back Izzy last season, Harold this season, I am getting tired of bringing people back, Lindsey get in the van, hasta la vista chicky babe."

Well, the looks of the show goeshome, and just like that we are down to the final five. With only Four episodes left anyone can go, who will get voted off next week? Can this season get any grosser? Will there be another season? Find out next week on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!


	71. Chapter 71

71.

As Duncan and Courtney settled into their seat at the theatre, the night seemed perfect. They were together again, alone, and far away from-

"Duncan, Courtney, what a pleasant suprise seeing you here!" Chris said popping up in the seat behind them.

"What the-" Duncan began to say, before Heather, Gwen, and Harold walked into the aisle and sat next to the host.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked, looking at the others, "and what are-"

"Before you ask any more questions, I've got something I have to say." Chris turned and looked at the cameraman who rolled the camera infront of the screen, "_Last time, on Total Drama Prep. The contestants had to work in a fast food restaraunt, run by loveable Chef Hatchet. Working off menus crafted by our eliminated, the students whipped up some nasty food... and then they had to eat it. Psycho Courtney and Queen of Mean Heather_-"

"We're right here" Heather said.

"Yeah, I'm not psycho, but I am glad you put me before Heather."

"Silence you two! Where was I? Oh, yeah- _Psycho Courtney and Queen of Mean Heather ate like Owen, until they both lost their lunches. Heather was able to keep it down longer and won immunity... again. What is with her luck? What horror will we think of next? Who'll go home? Who'll stay? Who'll stop the rain? Find out today on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPPP!!!!" _There was a pause, "Alright, students tonight is date night... sort of."

"Yeah, I know it's date night," Duncan said, "That's why I brought my girlfriend to the movies."

"Well, we're ALL going on this date. First, a special movie, I decided that the scheduled movie was lame, so I bought out the theatre and we're playing 'One for the Flipper' a beautiful story of the Olympics, a boy with a dream, badminton, and Zombies. And after that we're on to step two of our romantic date night! Sssshhhhh!!! It's starting!"

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Chris said, wiping a tear from his eye as the end credits began, "Encore! ENCORE!!!"

"Okay!" Chef yelled from the projection booth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" All the students yelled,

"Not again! Please not again!"

"THIS IS A MAD HOUSE!!! A MAD HOUSE!!!?"

"The horror... The horror..."

"It wasn't that bad," Harold said.

"And Harold has won our first challenge, as a result he will get a special reward in the next phase," Chris ushered the students out, "Waiting in the parking lot is the van, get in and we got to the next place of our date."

The van pulled into a small parking lot and stopped, and upon getting out the students realized they were at a Mini Golf course.

"Welcome to Brambleberry Creek, mini golfing fun for all ages." Chris walked around the side of the van, "What screams fun date more than mini golf?"

Duncan sneered. **Um, I can think of a few things.**

"You will all compete against each other in a mini golf challenge, lowest scorer gets immunity."

**Well, I did win the green Jacket at the Alberta Pro-Am Mini Golf Masters, and I did go to Mini Steve's Mini Golf Camp, hello final four.**

"Please make your way intot he club house to get your balls and clubs. And let the game begin!"

The students arrived at the first hole, and sat on the bench.

"Because Harold so masterfully brownnosed in round one, he'll get five strokes taken off his final score. And, he'll get the initial putt, Harold." Chris stepped aside and motioned for Harold to putt. The geek walked up, dropped his ball and took a stroke, easily getting it in the hole. "Boo-Yah!"

"And after 7 holes, Harold is ahead by 8 strokes, 13 if we add his bonus, with a score of 13. Courtney is in second with 21, Heather has 24, Gwen has 27, and Duncan has 38."

"Mini golf's not my thing, okay?"

"That's obvious Duncan, Harold you're putt." As Harold walked up and set his ball in place Courtney motioned for the others to gather round.

"I have a way to beat the geek. Remember the extreme sports challenge?"

"Yes, but how do you, you were eliminated?"

"We watched the live footage at Playa de Losers. Anyway, if one of us girls flashes Harold... he'll get so distracted he'll lose."

**I've never been happier to be a dude.**

"Boo-Yah!"

"Courtney, you're up."

"Come on girls, one of you has to do it." Courtney said walking up to putt.

"Rock paper scissors?" Gwen suggested.

"1,2,3, shoot!" Heather declared, her paper was cut by Gwen's scissors."2 out of 3?"

"Nope, quick, Harold just walked off towards the bathroom."

After The students had moved to the next hole, Heather and Harold rejoined the group. Harold's eyes were wide open and his mouth in a smile.

**Bless me Father, for I have sinned, my sins were being unfaithful to Leshawna! AND ENJOYING IT!!!**

"Harold, you're up!" Chris said, helping Harold to the tee. Harold swung and missed, and after two more strokes hit the ball over the brick border.

"Sweet plan, Princess." Duncan said pounding Courtney's fist.

**Can I cook up evil plans or can I cook?**

"So, after 17 holes the scores are Harold and Courtney tied at 32, even with Harold's bonus, Gwen at 45, Heather at 46, and Duncan at 80. Wow, you really suck."

"Get bent, McClean."

"Alright, Being that Gwen, Heather, and Potty Mouth are out the final hole will be just H-Man and Courtney. Harold, you're go." Harold put his ball down and swung hitting the ball so that it bounced off the back wall, and rolled back to the tee. He swung again with the same result, finally he hit it and it went into the hole.

"That's three for Harold, so Courtney needs it in two or less."

Courtney stepped up and took a swing, it went and bounced off the back wall and right between two rocks on the green.

"Oooo, a spot of bad luck as to bring it out will cost-"

"The #&%% it will!" Courtney walked over and angled her putter to fit in between the rocks.

**Little does Harold realize, I too went to Mini Steve's Mini Golf Camp, and won best trick shot for this putt I did out of these two rocks.**

"It seems like up tight Courtney is trying to get her shot out of an uptight situation, the irony of it all." Chris smirked.

Courtney swung and the ball rolled out, bounced off the opposing wall and rolled into the hole. Courtney turned and faced the other students, "Boo-Yah!"

"And Courtney wins immunity! With some mad skills worthy of Harold, Courtney pulls off the Cinderella story once a greenskeeper she's now won the Mas- I mean, uh, everyone get back in the vanm and lets head home."

"Welcome back to the Elimination room, yet again Students. The result of tonights vote will be the Final Four. Three of the five here were here last season, Courtney and Harold were not. But, due to her Immunity Courtney gets the first apple, and a ticket into the Final Four." Chris threw the apple to Courtney, I have three more apples and they got to Gwen, and Heather... and..." Chris turned to face Harold, but threw the no look pass to "Duncan. Harold, you lost your putt putt mojo what was with that?"

Harold just smiled the dumb smile he had had on his face most of the night.

"Okay... well, you know the drill to the Van with thee, Knave!" Chris walked over and opened the door. Harold walked out to the Van, got in, and just before the doors were closed, flashed a Peace sign with one hand, and then the other.

_Well, the final four are all that's left. Three of last years final four, plus Courtney will all be back next time. What lies ahead? Who will survive? Who will get the final apples? Will there be any awkward tension between Courtney-Duncan-Gwen? What's Heather going to do, now that all her minions are gone? Who Knows? I guess you'll have to come back to find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!! _


	72. Chapter 72

72.

_Last time on Total Drama Prep, It was our group date night, complete with a movie and post movie activity... in this case: Mini Golf. After Harold so masterfully won the movie portion of the challenge by giving 'One for the Flipper' it's best review to date. He got a five stroke bonus, but due to an unknown occurance lost his mini mojo and was eliminated by the other four campers. Which leaves us with Three Chicks and Courtney. Hahahaha... just kidding. Three Chicks and Duncan. Will the girls eliminate the last bastion of testosterone in the game? Will Duncan usse his mojo to keep Courtney and get Gwen back in his corner? Will I keep saying mojo? Find out today on Total. DRAMA. PPPRREEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!_

Gwen and Courtney sat on Courtney's bed, wearing nothing but their pajamas.

"Yesterday's challenge was hard. I mean, my back muscles are so tense. Could you give me a massage?" Courtney said turning her back to Gwen.

:Well, I would, but I always use oil, and that would ruin your top, I think you need to take it off." Gwen smiled and reached around to start unbottoning Courtney's fleece shirt when the door swung open and Heather walked in, wearing a pink bathrobe.

"The House is so empty, I didn't want to be alone."

"Well, I was just about to give Courtney a oil massage, want one next?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how I haven't had any practice kissing recently, and... well, practice makes perfect."

"Alright, if you want to we can practice after-"

BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ-BZZZZ

Duncan woke up and hit his alarm clock.

Gwen and Courtney sat on Courtney's bed, plotting against Heather.

"Well, we have the votes, I mean, no matter what the challenge is, if she loses, she goes." Courtney said, "And then we finally get to watch her smug face go away."

"Um, no offence, but I've already watched her smug little face go away, last season when I made it to the finals."

"Fair enough, I mean, I know Duncan will vote with us, and then she goes."

Duncan slid into his first class, late as usual, but the teacher was absent. So he sat down, and smirked. Mr. Kraft walked in and looked up, smiling.

"Can anyone guess why I'm so happy today? Anyone?"

Duncan raised his hand, "Because you-"

"Incorrect!" Mr. Kraft snapped as he threw an apple at Duncan, "Because you have a pass out of my class!"

"Welcome to the gym, home of the first ever Total Drama Prep Science Fair!" Chris said leading the students into the gym, "What's more high school science fair than a fake volcano? And, working off of this key question, you will each find a table with your name on it. As well as your name there are all the supplies you need for a volcano... well, actually there many other supplies in the big pile over there. You have two hours, who ever can produce the sweetest explosion wins immunity and a for sure spot in the final three. Begin building, now!" The students ran to their tables and began assembling their volcanoes.

"Well, after one hour Courtney's volcano is really taking shape, while Heather's is kind of... lame. Gwen and Duncan haven't begun on their outside, instead working from the inside out, hwo's that going to work for them? We'll have to stay here."

"And we have just crossed the oh so crucial two hour mark, everyone stop. Alright, I'll walk around to each of your tables and give me your best shot. First, Courtney let me see it." Courtney hit a button and a small, but noticable explosion occured.

"Well, your outside is the most volcanic, and your explosion was cool. Nice."

"Thank you."

"Heather, you're volcano is as lame as before, let's see the..." A mild explosion came forth from the mound that Heather said was a volcano.

"Eehhh, I've seen scarier explosions in the cafeteria after bean burrito day. Gwen, hit me with your best shot!"

An explosion larger than Courtney's sprang forth.

"Kicking!" Chris exclaimed nodding.

Duncan walked over and fist pounded Gwen.

**Um, is it weird to have a surge of feelings over a fist pound?**

"Duncan, let me see what you have produc-" A large explosion rocked the table and blew carboard chunks all around the room. Duncan's volcano was completly decimated in the blast, as were Heather's eye brows.

"Duncan! That was amazing! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds." Duncan smirked, pounding Gwen again.

"Well, it seems obvious enough, but Duncan you win immunity and a guarenteed spot in the final three, congrats my pyro friend. The rest of you sad sacks of patheticness, you all are on the chopping block, especially you Heather. See you tonight!"

"So Heather finally gets the axe," Duncan laughed as he reclined on his bunk, "And this time I get to see it!"

"Yeah," Courtney reclined next to him, "I'm very excited about tonight."

"Yeah, and not just the elimination," Duncan rolled over and kissed Courtney on the cheek.

"Welcome to the elimination room. Well, Duncan is our first to get into the final three, Congrats Duncan," Chris threw an apple to Duncan, "It's funny how three of the four from last year are still here, anywho Gwen get's the next apple. Which leaves Courtney and Heather." Courtney smirked at Heather, as the Queen Bee took a gasping breath.

"The last apple... goes... to... Heather."

Duncan and Courtney both stood up. Gwen looked down at the floor, as Heather turned her gasp into a smile, "Didn't see... wait, yes I did!"

"How can this be?" Gwen said standing up, acting suprised.

"Oh really creepy goth girl? Well, when you came to me last night crying about how you wanted help to eliminate Courtney, I figured you'd vote to get rid of her with me."

"You did what?" Duncan wheeled around, away from Courtney who was seething.

"I... well..."

"It doesn't matter who did-" Chris tried to interject.

"Yes it does you hack!" Courtney turned and glared at Gwen, "How could you? I mean, Heather staying and me going? That's like when they chose Barabas over Jesus!"

"Okay, just got a call, and that's a little offensive, borderline blasphemy, so Courtney, get your up tight little self out to the Van of Losers and out of the country. Huh, we probably could have picked a closer school, should have thought about that earlier, anyway, you can't go home and you can't stay here!" Chef walked in and grabbed Courtney and drug her out to the van.

Duncan ran out and stopped Chef, "Can I just say goodbye?"

Chef turned and looked at Duncan, then at Courtney, then back at Duncan, "Why not?"

"Hey, Princess, I know we've had out ups and downs, but I want you to know, I love you."

"Duncan, will you be waiting for me after this is over?"

"You know I will," Duncan kissed her, "And keep an extra space on that van, Gwen's going to join you shortly."

_So the Duncan-Courtney-Gwen alliance was torn assunder after Gwen decided to up and double cross the other legs of the triangle and voted with Heather to eliminate Courtney. But you may ask yourself if both Duncan and Courtney voted for Heather, how did Courtney go home? Well, whenever I have a tough decision, I flip a coin and the 'Loon' landed down, meaning crazy Courtney had to go. How's Duncan going to take it? How will Gwen and Heather's expieriences in the final three this year differ from last years? Will Courtney destroy the school over there? Find out next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!! _


	73. Chapter 73

73.

_Last time on Total Drama Prep it was a day at the fair, the science fair! The students rushed to complete the ubiquitous fake volcano, and the largest explosion. Duncan and his natural pyro nature led to an explosion unseen since the Trinity Tests and led to his immunity and the only for sure spot in the final three. Courtney, Heather, and Gwen on the other hand weren't as lucky. The Duncan-Courtney-Gwen alliance seemed strong, and being that Heather was vulnerable and the only free agent in the game, it seemed she was going home, until resident goth became resident Benedict Arnold and voted with Heather to eliminate Courtney. What evil have they unleashed? What will Duncan do without Courtney? Will Gwen and Heather stayed united? Find out today on another enthralling episode of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!_

"Gwen!" a hard knock, "GWEN!" Another Knock, "GWEEEENNNN!!!" Duncan began pounding on Gwen's door, until she opened it.

"Stay out there, I want there to be witnesses."

"How could you do this?"

"I did what I-"

"You backstabbing two faced bitch!"

"Don't call me that, Would I have been kept past the next elimination if she had stayed?"

"Who knows? And I guess we won't."

"What are you two punks yelling about?" Heather said walking down the hallway, "Don't be mad, we're in the final three."

"You I expected this from," Duncan said pointing at Heather, "But... you?"

"Well, maybe you need to think before you run around breaking hearts and leaving emptiness!"

"You knew you would never be to me like Courtney," Duncan said punching the wall.

"Wow, I knew he was a delinquent, but I didn't realize he was this slow," Heather said with a laugh, "That's why she voted Courtney off!"

"What?"

"She's right, I mean, you had me wrapped around your finger, and then you just dumped me, and didn't even give me the courtesy of a dump."

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!"

"But we went to a few movies, and made out, that seems like together to me."

"Me too."

"Shut your damn hole, Heather!"

"No need to get mad, Big Boy."

"Well, Heather, this is between me and Gwen, so can you kindly fuck off?"

"No, this is better than Maury."

"Fine, Gwen, so you thought I was 'with' you and as a result you felt like I-"

"Yes, I was heartbroken, you had me going hook, line, and sinker but all you did was run back to Courtney who... come on, she is probably the iciest bitch that was in the game."

"Alright, I'm a little insulted now, I work hard to be icy."

"Fuck off, Heather!"

"Fine, I'll leave you two pierced weirdos to talk, but if you start fighting call me!" Heather laughed and walked off down the hall.

"Gwen, you knew we weren't together, I mean you were with Trent, and I was with Courtney."

"So you just thought I was your booty call whore?"

"No! Maybe, I guess we were just really compatible, and..."

"Well, Trent and Court-"

"How can you even suggest this at a moment like this?" Duncan punched the wall again, "I... FUCK!" Duncan turned and stormed down the stairs.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Chris asked from his seat on the edge of the stage in Moore Auditorium, "Like rocks I suppose?"

"Ugh..." Duncan grunted, Gwen sighed, and Heather sat up and smiled, "I slept beautifully."

"Good, because I need you on your best toes to show your talents! Last year our Talent show was a little... well... embarrassing." Gwen blushed, "So this year I have included the rule no diary readings. HAHAHAHAH!" Chris started laughing, when none of the students laughed he looked down and asked, "Too soon?"

"Yes." Gwen growled.

"Alright, I'll give you some time to go prep your talents. I want it good, and clean. Best talent will recieve immunity, least talented recieves a swift kick to the teeth. Alright, you have until the buzzer over there goes off, then I'll randomly call you to perform for me, Chef, and a special suprise judge who will be revealed when the contest begins! Good luck!" Chris got up and walked out of the auditorium.

**So, I decided I should read some of my poems for Trent. The ones that will melt Chris and Chef's hearts, what could possibly go wrong? Wait, I probably shouldn't have said that.**

**Well, being that my talent was used up in the last challenge... I'm kind of SOL.**

**Hmmmmm... no diary readings, perhaps I can perform a dramatic reading of an original piece. Staring Logan and Jen, a pair of star crossed punks who can never catch a break romantically. I'm evil.**

"So Chef, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just trying to make some small talk, you know, mono a mono?"

"Well, I was just getting ready for a 'Nam reenactment down at the Lazer Tag Jungle."

"Oh... So Chef, I got a question."

"Ask, Chris."

"Um... Canada didn't send troops to 'Nam, yet you say you were there... how?"

"You believe what the History books say?"

"Um... yes, yes I do."

"Well, there are things no book'll tell you, I mean, ever hear of the time Canada secretly invaded Mexico and established a reserve community deep underground in the rainforest?"

"No..."

"Didn't figure you would have."

"Um... Lo-I mean Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's say that a girl slapped you... what would you say?"

"Depends on the room."

"Huh?"

"Are we in public or the bedroom?"

"That is disgusting!"

"You asked the question, sweetheart."

"Ode to Trent: When the day is done, and the sun goes down, I feel your love flow all around. You are my sun and my north star, remember you are always in my heart." **Not bad.**

**So, I decided the best way to express my talents... would be a series of rhytmic the coke and mentos thing, but with small bombs. Genius right? **

A loud shrill buzz echoed through out the room causing Duncan to accidently cut a wire.

**$#!&**

Which triggered all his explosions to detonate at once, blackening his face.

Chris and Chef walked into the auditorium talking, when they looked over at Duncan, stared, and then walked to their table down stage, "Alright, as you know me and Chef are judging you, but we have a special judge with us... you know her... you have feelings (good and bad) towards her... you voted her off... COURTNEY!!!"

Duncan's head shot up, Gwen and Heather's eyes widened rapidly as Courtney walked in and sat next to Chef and Chris.

"Courtney!"

"Duncan!" Courtney jumped up and ran over to Duncan, and the two began kissing.

"Yo, Geoff and Bridgette! Stop with the tongueing so we can start with the talent!" Chris yelled, throwing a tennis ball at Courtney, "Which reminds me, we'll throw tennis balls at you when we want you to stop, then we'll each give you a score out of ten, the highest score out of 30 wins... easy enough to understand? Good. Alright, first up is Duncan. Show me your talent!"

"Um, my... talent... uh..." Duncan tried to stall, until getting hit in the face by a tennis ball chucked by Chef. Quickly Chris and Chef shot up 0's, but Courtney instantly put up a 10.

"Really? No bias there. Alright, Duncan you're final score is 10 out of 30. Lackluster. Gwen, let's see what you've got."

"Alright, I have a poem, entitled an Ode to Trent: When the day is-"

"Zero." Courtney said flipping up her paddled.

"Courtney, you haven't even heard the poem, keep going." Chris said motioning to Gwen.

"When the day is done, and the sun goes down, I feel your love flow all around. You are my sun and my north star, remember you are always in my heart."

"AWWWWWW!!!" Everyone except Eva gushed from the watching room of the dumping school.

"Trent, bro, you are a lucky dude."

"Yeah, except when she was all making with the french canadian kissing of Duncan, eh?"

"Um, Homeschool, it's 'French' kissing, not French Canadian." DJ pointed out from behind the couch.

"But they're not French, they're Canadian." Ezekiel said looking around, confused as usual.

"Beautiful!" Chef began to cry as his 10 flew up.

"Come on! It was pretentious, beatnik crap. My zero stands."

"Well, it was interesting, but I'm sure any fan fiction writer could have come up with the same, if not better, so you get a five and that gives you your final score of 15 out of 30. Which means Duncan is losing something fierce. Heather, care to entertain?"

"I do!" Heather walked to the center of the stage, "I will be presenting a dramatic reading of an original short story entitled 'Pierced Noses, Pierced Hearts.'"

"Ooooo, sounds edgy and enticing," Chef clapped giddily.

"_As Logan stormed down the hall, anger was all he felt. That and betrayal. His former lover Jen had stabbed him in the back, right through to his heart. "How could you do this?" He asked as she opened the door. "You hurt me in a way I've never been hurt before." Jen looked down in sorrow, "Ben never loved like you did. I wanted you, I needed you, I loved you!" Logan turned and punched the wall, "But you know I love Tracy!" "But, she's gone, so is Ben!" Logan stopped, looked her in the eyes and then kissed her lips, "IT's not like either of them will find out."_ El fin."

Chris and chef stood up, sobbing and clapping like mad men, "Beautiful! It's even more dramatic than 'One for the Flipper' a Chris McClean picture showing at Theatres nation wide! Rated 14 for thematic elements! A perfect 10"

"Heather, you have taught this bitter former mercenary to love again! Another perfect 10!"

"I thought there was more bull than the Running of the Bulls. It wasn't as original as she claimed, I mean, it was boring and pathetic. Perfect zero!"

"Well, Courtney, your opinion doesn't amount to a hill of beans because Heather get's a twenty, immunity, and a spot in the final two! Duncan, you get a swift kick in the teeth!" Chris said as Chef stood up, 'Just Kidding!" Chef slumped back into his seat, "Duncan and Gwen either one of you could go home tonight... perhaps you might want to start sucking up to the immune player. See you tonight everyone!"

"How are we voting?" Gwen laughed walking into Heather's room.

"Do you really have to ask, Gwen?"

"No."

"Maybe there's some hope for you after all," Heather smiled and sat back on her bed, can you help me paint my nails? I can't reach that far."

"Sure, it's the least I can do for what you did last week."

"Well, I guess I'm coming to see you tonight," Duncan said to Courtney as they sat on Duncan's bed.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Courtney smiled, "But it's not all bad."

"Yeah, I mean, that will give us some time to be together without the challenges or Chris or Gwen or Heather or this school."

"And perhaps we can start tonight, I get to stay until after the elimination." Courntey grinned kissing Duncan.

"Elimination time everyone!" Chris said as Gwen and Heather sat down, Duncan walked in and sat in the chair on the other side of the living room, "Alright, first apple and first spot goes to Heather for her stunning reading, Chef's still crying. And that apple gives her a spot int he final two, making it the stage beyond her run last year, congrats. Now, Gwen was in the final two last year. Duncan had been out for two challenges by the final two. The votes were cast and... well... the last apple, no shock goes to Duncan."

"WHAT?" Gwen leapt up in anger. Duncan reclined in the chair and caught the apple, and took a big bite out of it, "Heather?"

"Oh no, I double crossed you... you're actually suprised I'm capable of this? That's how I do things! I trick and I lie and I cheat and I decieve. I'm like Satan without the horns."

**There's an old proverb about a boy who sees a snake on the side of a road, the snake is hurt and calls out asking the boy to help him go up to the mountain top one last time. The boy says, "No you are a snake and you'll bite me," but the snake says, "I promise I won't." So the boy carries the snake up to the mountain top and just as the boy sets the snake down, the snake bites him. The boy yells "You bit me and now I'll die! You promised you wouldn't!" The snake laughs and says, "You knew what I was when you picked me up!" That story inspired me, if people are dumb enough to fall for tricks they deserve to be bitten.**

**Well, Karma is always there to even the playing field, guess I have it coming.**

"Gwen, you made it to the finals last time and the final three this year, no one here can say you don't know how to play the game. And this event is particularly of note because this will be the first time you have been voted off. The Van of Losers awaits you at the end of the walk way." Gwen waved to Heather and Duncan and walked off to the Van.

_Another one bites the dust, as veteran Gwen gets the axe after turning traitor she gets betrayed and sent home. Now two of the fiercest players in the game are left: Heather who has systematically survived two seasons being one of the most hated reality show contestents ever and Duncan, who is fighting for not only his honor, but to prove his worth to his girl Courtney. Tune in for th eepic two part finale next time on Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!_


	74. Chapter 74

Here it is everyone: The Begining of the End. With issue 74 comes the first half of the two challenge final between loveable antihero Duncan and icy Queen of Mean Heather for $2 Million (Canadian). Over the past 'season' this story has had it's ups and down's break ups and breakdowns. People have love, people have lost, people have gotten hit in the nuts, all leading to this two episode arc. As an amatuer writer I would like to thank all the people that have read and reviewed, you've really helped me get through the incredibly crappy issues I've written (bear hunt anyone?) and have kept me creatively in check and got to this point, thank you from the bottom of my heart to you all, and I hope _**if **_I write more TDI/A fan fiction you follow me on. My humble request here is that you review my entire story on a whole after these chapters and tell me how I did, and please rate me with a scale of 1-10, (10 =A+), also tell me if you want another season, because I have some ideas cooked up that I wouldn't be opposed to writing, but I would like some encouragement. Thank you once again for sticking it out for the past year and maybe beyond. ~ _**Dr. "Chris McClean" Brooklyn.**_

74. (A.K.A. the Finale Part 1)

_**LAST TIME on Total Drama Prep, the final three were asked to hit us with their best talent shots. Heather knocked us out of the park, Duncan's hit bounced back. And in the end Heather won immunity and a trip to the final two, something that elluded her last season. Gwen and Duncan were on the chopping block and just when it seemes like the final song for our mohawked friend, the new Heather action figure with Backstabbing powers struck again, voting off Gwen, sending our runner up last year home. It's down to the final two going for the cool 2 mil. Will Duncan make it two straight years of male winners? Will Heather finally win it all? Will there be another season? Find out in the exciting two part conclusion to Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEPPPPP!!!! **_

Chris walked to the center of the elimination room and sat in the arm chair there, "Hello faithful viewers and welcome to the final episodes of Total Drama Prep. Today's challenge is a ritual, class president speeches. Both of our finalists were told about their speeches and have been sequestered up stairs so they can write, which gives us plenty of time to talk, but more importantly I'm going to give you the run down of the last exciting season and get you all up to date.

"When the male contestants from the first season were all sent to the same school, they began partying hard, until rumors indicated my return. And it was fierce. I came back and instituted new reign on Lake Shore Prep, unlike that of any year before! To lull the students into a false sense of security, and until we cleared the school transfer thing with legal, there were no eliminations, but then nosy nerd Noah discovered my plot and I had to inact it... of course causing havoc. Our first elimination challenge: CTF sent home the crazier person in Canada, Izzy. And before the second challenge Duncan and Gwen took advantage of Duncan/Courtney Break Up #1 to make a secret alliance... with their tongues! Then came elimination challende the second in which 'Eat that-pong' knocked Harold out... kind of. Soon Courtney and a mysterious ally began meeting in a parking lot 'Deep Throat' style and planning war moves against the rest of the cast. Then came the winter Formal, the dissolution of teams, and a dance off for the ages, which eliminated FOUR players: Eva, Owen, Katie and Sadie. After the dance, We rehashed the Teen Horror Challenge and Gwen and Courtney tied for the win, and after the dust settled it was Cody who was sent away. Then the teams, and Harold, came back, kind of. Bearing new names and rearranged players the Jocks and the Bookworms went to war, and the first casualty was Noah, due to his lack of Kickball mojo (apparently I'm going to keep saying mojo). Duncan and Courtney reunited, as did Duncan and Gwen, leading to Duncan and Courtney Break Up #2. After the party challenge Ezekiel went off to his second public school and Geoff got into some hot water, going home after the next challenge.

"Then came the Spring Break on Wawanakwa. Bridgette threw the first challenge and went to go join her Geoff. Justin voted himself off, and then KOTH knocked Tyler and Trent out, shocking the world... Tyler was still in the game that long?

"Tug of War took a hammer to Beth, causing her team to put her out of their misery and send her home, leaving 8. Leshawna went out after our "Newly Wed Game" challenge, and was joined by DJ after the shaming bee. Leaving only six to return to LSP.

"Right before we returned Duncan and Courtney got back together for the final time this season, and right after we returned Lindsey went to the school in Michigan. Then Harold got bumped out after the mini golf challeng, Courtney got back stabbed by the strange Gwen-Heather alliance, and then Gwen got stabbed by Heather who no longer needed her. Well, that's a pretty up to speed review. The voted off students are waiting in the Moore Auditorium and Duncan and Heather will be finished with their speeches shortly, let's head over, okay?" Chris got up and walked out the door.

"Welcome losers to the first half of the final challenge of Total Drama PREEEEPPP!!!" The voted off students half clapped, "Well, in just a moment Heather will come out and present her presidential speech saying why you should vote fore her to recieve the advantage. Then Duncan will do the same. Then we'll have you go vote and the winner will recieve a bonus in tomorrow's second half of the challenge, understood?" Everyone nodded or made a verbal affermation.

"Alright, here she is... HEATHER Um... WHAT EVER HER LAST NAME IS!!!!"

"Hello, I'm Heather, over the past two years we've all gotten to know each other pretty well, except for Homeschool, haven't really spoken to you ever. I stand before you because I was the reason man of you got voted off, and I am sorry. You see, I deserve to be given the advantage tomorrow, because I'll need it. It's hard for me to come to you all and admit I am weak in some areas, but it accepting my weakness I am strong. You see, I manipulated you, but now I'm on my own and I ask for pardon, I ask for forgiveness, I ask for your support. Does Duncan deserve to win? No. He's a delinquent, a liar, and a thief.

"Frankly he's a crook, and I think it's important to tell you the truth that I am not a crook. You people out there hold the power to give the advantage to some one who comes to you and opens her heart, or some guy who probably doesn't have a heart. When you go to vote, vote Heather, because she's better!" There was a slight forced applause as Heather waved and walked away from the podium.

"Well, that was touching, She may be a huge back stabber, but she's the back stabber you can trust," Chris laughed, "Next up with his speech is... Duncan!"

Duncan walked up tot he podium, no paper in his hand, turned and faced the crowd. He looked left, he looked right, he looked down, then up and finally said, "I'm not Heather!" Duncan pumped his fist as the students all stood and began clapping, Duncan waved and walked off.

"Well, nice speech Duncan, very true, very true," Chris returned to the podium, "Alright, there are ballots in the hallway, you will vote for ONE of the candidates and then put them in the box and then Chef will count the votes, and one of them will recieve a bonus in tomorrow's final challenge, go vote people!"

"The votes have been cast and the vote was 11-9 in favor of Duncan." Duncan's voters began cheering, as did Duncan, "And the bonus goes to Heather!"

"What?" Every one, including Heather turned and faced Chris in shock.

"I said the winner would be the one who gave the best speech, and Heather gave the best speech."

"But Duncan won in the vote?!" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah, I said you'd vote on who gave the best speech, never said you'd DECIDE the winner." Chris smirked, "Ain't I the worst? So tomorrow on one of the stages, I won't say which, Heather will recieve a bonus, and I won't say what it is. Losers, except Duncan, you are to follow Chef who will brief you on what you'll be doing to the competitors tomorrow... see you then. Duncan and Heather, get a good night sleep tonight, you'll need it. Viewers, tune in for the awe inspiring conclusion to Total Drama Prep, there will be Love, Blood, Sweat, Tears, and some whiney Teenager will walk away with $2 Million! Will it be Heather or Duncan? Find out next time on the shocking conclusion of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!


	75. Chapter 75

75. (A.K.A. The End of the End)

_ Last time on Total Drama Prep, Duncan and Heather did a reward challenge to try and figure out who would win an unspecified advantage in today's final challenge. The voted off people got to vote, and in a suprisingly close vote Duncan won by only two, but well this show isn't a democracy., it's a Chrisrunseverythingocracy, and so me and Chef gave the bonus to Heather giving here the advantage in the final finals. Will Heather's luck carry through today? Will Duncan come back from the embarrasing defeat of round 1? Will there be the rumored next season? FIND OUT TODAY ON THE VERY LAST EVER EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA PREEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!_

Duncan and Heather walked into the gym over to the only light in the corner of the room, both were half a sleep.

**So that rat $!#%$% Chris woke me up at 4:30 for this so we could finish before School starts. What the %$# Chris?**

** Even though I'm naturally hot, I always could usemore beauty sleep.**

"Remember when I told you to get sleep, I forgot to mention I wouldn't let you HAHAHAhaha... Okay, too soon?" Chris laughed, as he then turned on the rest of the gym revealing the former contestants in two rows all holding dodgeballs, "Anyway, today's finale is an awesome obstacle course. Stage one is an old school favorite: Dodge Ball, you are going to run the gauntlet, as the people you beat out try and beat out your brains with dodgeballs. Then, when you get past that you'll have to follow the flags hanging from the ceiling which will lead you through the building to a hidden room in which you will take a test all about the past season, based on the time you take to get there you'll get time bonuses, and Heather will get another special bonus. Oh, we forgot to mention, the hall will be full of various things trying to distract you. So, recap: Dodgeball, Hallway of temptation, Test. Got it?" Duncan and Heather both nodded, "Good. Alright when you here the word go... go." Duncan and Heather got into a running stance. "What's wrong with you two? I've already said go twice!" Duncan and Heather took off only to then get blasted by dodgeballs, slowing them down briefly, but Heather signaled to her side to start taking out the players from Duncan's, giving both of the contestants room to run.

As Duncan and Heather emerged from the gym they saw the first flags, a red one with a D leading one way and green with an H leading the other. They turned shrugged and ran off following their flags.

Duncan turned the first corner and saw Harold tied to two posts, "Oh, if only some one would come wail on me while I recite the Klingon alphabet." Duncan stopped and formed two fists. No, it's just a distraction.

Duncan started to run off.

Okay, one hit. Duncan ran back and socked Harold's gut and started running again.

Heather ran down the hallway, only to then hear a slight thud. She turned and saw Gwen's Diary and Courtney's PDA laying on the ground.

** Well, I do have a special time bonus. Heather bent over and picked up the two secret laden items.**

Duncan's flags led into a room in which he saw ten girls, tanned and wearing grey sweaters, "Hey, Duncan." They all said.

**They thought ten smoking hot Courtney look a likes would slow me down? Well, Chris is getting smarter.**

"Ladies, I'm ready to... No, you're not the real Courtney!" Duncan ran out the door on the far side of the room, walked back took one last look, and then sprinted off down the flagged path.

Heather ran, looking down into Gwen's Diary. **There are no rules saying I couldn't take it with me, it's SOOOOOO good.**

Then she noticed her flags led into a room full of mirrors. **My own beautiful face, my one weakness. **Heather began posing and rearranging her hair. Before she stopped and ran off along the flagged path.

As the punk ran into the Cafeteria the lights suddenly turned on and he saw Heather's supporters all holding giant Q-Tips. One was then thrown to Duncan.

"Well, well, wel, Simpleton," Noah stepped forward, "I didn't think you'd make it this far. But you did, and so we must now destroy you."

Duncan looked down at his weapon, back up and smiled, "Game on, %!$&#"

Heather entered a dark room, triggering the lights sensor and saw Courtney standing alone on a little bridge. an artificial river ran through the school's greenhouse.

"Heather."

"Courtney."

"I'm here to fight you and make sure you don't get across this bridge." Courtney dropped into a fighting stance.

"You mean you're here to try and make sure I don't get across."

"Touche."

"You know, Courtney," Heather began moving towards Courtney, still in her fighting stance, "You and I are of a kind." She threw a round house kick which Courtney blocked and counter with a rear leg sweep. Courtney stepped back and Heather rocked up, "Perhaps in another reality I could have called you friend." Courtney punched at Heather's face, which Heather blocked and countered with a swift chop to Courtney's neck, "But in this reality I call you a %!$&#"

Courtney rocked back before delivering a swift kick to Heather's stomach, knocking her back, "Did you like my PDA? Because it's the last thing you'll ever read."

Duncan staggered out of the room, turned and looked back at the carnage.** It kind of looked like the bathroom after the Punks-Warriors fight in the movie The Warriors... only a little though.**

He started running when Gwen stepped out of a nearby room.

Heather lifted herself up off the ground, and turned to face Courtney, she looked like the Terminator had been crammed into a sweater, "Any last words?" Courtney said cocking a punch.

"Yeah, two..." Heather rolled over, kicked Courtney in the gut, stood up and kneed her in the face, then dropped down and used a chest throw to send Courtney flying across the room, into the far wall, and making her stay down, "Die %!$&#" Heather ran across the bridge and out the other door.

"Come on Duncan, just a little fun."

"What are you doing on Heather's side?" Duncan said as Gwen closed the door behind him.

"Chris asked me for Drama, but I jumped at the chance to seduce you again." Gwen began circling Duncan, "Wanna play?"

"No, I don't. I want to win, and then to kiss Courtney, that's the plan right now that I'm not changing."

"Congrats, here's the key."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to give you the key if you turned me down, and then make you break out if you fell for it." Gwen laughed, "You really think I wanted to seduce you?" Duncan took the key and opened the door, "Oh, and yes, you did want to seduce me!" He waved and ran away.

"That cocky Son of a %!$&#"

Heather ran into the next room, Justin looke dup from the couch he was on, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I have a head ache so..." He threw the key at Heather, "Oh, you with stood my advances, atta girl Heather, now go win that money! GOGOGOGOGOGO!" Justin chased Heather out and watched her run down the hall towards the final room.

Duncan ran in and sat down as Chris walked over and put a test booklet in front of him, "Congrats you got here first, now you get to go, and you'll get as many extra points as the amount of seconds it Heather to get here." Duncan opened the booklet and started.

About five seconds later Heather staggered in and sat down, recieved her test and Chris told her some interesting news. "You're bonus will be a five point addition to your score, so Duncan, your bonus is worthless right now." Duncan didn't look up from his exam, which he rushed through.

The elimination room was packed as Team Duncan sat on one side of the room and Team Heather sat on the other. Chris and Chef walked in and stood in front of the groups.

"Beneath Chef's covered tray is a Golden Delicious apple which signifies the Golden prize and the Delicious taste of victory, clever huh?" Chris motioned for Chef to open the tray and the lone apple was revealed, The scores were added up and it was close, I mean REAAAAAALLLLL close... like so close there will totally be some Drama. Duncan, you were a favorite from the get go, playing hard and winning friends and challenges from the start. Heather, you were just mean. There are two students left, but only one apple. with a score of 94.6% on the exam, and a time of 38:11.2 on the hallway challenge, and a time of 2:34 on the Dodgeball gauntlet the winner of the final challenge, and the final apple, and Total Drama Prep, and the $2 Million is... none other than... What's this?" Chris touched his ear piece, "I guess we have to go to comercial, brb Canada!"

I love the smell of Apples in the morning. Hi, I'm Chef Hatchet, from Total Drama Island, and Total Drama Prep. All apples this season were provided by the Hatchet family Apple farms located in Manitoba. If you have a hanckering for Apples or Apple Accessories come on by and we'll fix your fix. Located off Route Two.

"And we're back, with the final apple of Total Drama Prep. After recieving all the scores from before it was obvious our winner would be... the one... the only... the Girl with no heart... HEATHER!!!!!" Chris yelled as Heather leapt up and accepted her apple, "It was so close in fact that Heather's bonus was what gave her the win."

"You're kidding me?" Courtney stood up, "I'll call my lawyers and-"

"And what? the contest is over and Heather won it fair and square," Chris laughed, "Who thought I'd ever say THOSE words? I didn't. Well, that about wraps it all up here, And the Girl the World loves to hate is going home Two million richer. From all us here at Lake Shore Prep I want to thank you all for watching, rewatching, and getting mad about Heather winning it all. I guess I'll say it one last time, This has been the shocking finale of Total. DRAMA. PREEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!"

_**__________________Three Weeks Later____________________________________**_

Summer break was off to a good start, Courtney would be out for a visit in a week, his Parole was about to end, and Duncan was able to just relax at home for a little bit. His movie marathon was well under way when the door bell rang, so the mohawked boy got up and walked to the door, and opened it.

Two men stood right outside the door, dressed in black suits, "Duncan?"

"Yeah?" Duncan looked questioningly at the pair, "What's this all about?"

"We were asked to show you this video clip and put you in that van." the one man said while the other queued up a video clip on his PDA.

"Sup, Bro or Bra?" Chris said from the video clip, "If you're watching this that n legal has approved my newest idea for a show. Due to your contract you can't say no, so go get packed and follow these men to their van. This summer is going to kick so much $$. You're probably thinking, especially if you're Duncan, that the show is ended. Hate to break it- Wait, I love to break it to you! Nothing ends, dude, nothing ever ends!"


End file.
